


So... where do mages come from?

by BlueMoon_Cafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Awkward Romance, Character Death, Drama, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, Magical Pregnancy, Medical Conditions, Murder, OC's everywhere - Freeform, Pacifist Ending, Pregnancy Scares, Pretty quick burn, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Seven Soul Traits, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Swearing, drama everywhere, in the name of science, reader is adult, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Cafe/pseuds/BlueMoon_Cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once long ago, humans and monsters lived alongside one another. During this time it was an age of unparalleled magic and strength in the two sides. </p><p>However, the great war happened, and with the absence of monsters mages slowly died out. After all, humans are not inherently magical. With no more magic to keep the blood lines going, magic is all but a fantasy in the humans of today. That is, until an eccentric billionaire decides the mages need a come back.<br/>Looks like you and a few others are just the right subjects to get the ball rolling.</p><p> Oh right! There is some swearing in here.</p><p>*WARNING* Some people are very sensitive to kidnapping/abduction themes. While I assure you, I probably won't go too dark, it is a bit... muddy in here. Tread lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Updates: See You In October</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up, the Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. It's been a long time since I've posted fanwork, much less something that could be lemony like this. 
> 
> Be kind, enjoy, and I'll see you guy when this is done.

## Chapter one: The Set up, and the Fall Down 

Sans stared at the nearly twenty-five foot drop that separated him from you. The only thing that had saved him from joining you in a bed of long forgotten dried weeds down below, was a clump of roots jutting out from the cavern wall. The roots were dry and hard and had tangled in the hood of his jacket, they cracked lightly when he shifted. Had he been a heavier monster, the roots would've given way, the same way they had when you fell right through them barely stalling your decent. Skeletons, however, were notorious for not following many laws of both magic and nature, being both light and having heft at the same time, eating and drinking without the guts to do so, making facial expressions with their solid faces. 

Sans knew a few rock monsters who had a difficult time expressing themselves, the phrase "if you hold you face like that, it'll get stuck that way", came from them. He could barely see you now though, the patch of weeds you had fallen on was in the shade, just barely out of his vision. 

From the way the light angled into the cavern, Sans knew it would only be a matter of time until you were in sight. An hour maybe? Not too long in the grande scheme of things, but certainly far too long for his liking. He was too tired to use his magic to drop himself safely down, or pull you back up to the ledge. Not to mention his knowledge of your injures were limited. He hoped you had only been slightly concussed, maybe the roots had slowed your decent enough not to break anything. He prayed you weren't down there bleeding out. If you were hurt internally, moving you with his magic could do irreparable damage. The safest way to was to wait until he could drop himself down, and take a look for himself, or wake you up. 

That awakened a more immediate problem. How loud would he have to be? Did you two get far enough away, were you down deep enough that his voice wouldn't carry? Could he risk shouting for you? Was there even a choice? If you died down there, then there was no point to this grand escape. He wouldn't have the determination to pull through if he lost you. 

"doll?" called Sans as loudly as he dared, his voice echoing off the walls, "baby? ____________, can you hear me?" 

You groaned from your spot in the shaded weeds. Your everything hurt. You tried to move, shifting up onto your elbows, your chest ached, your breasts screamed, and your head rang from pain. You flopped back down, defeated for the moment, and your head swimming from the impact of your fall. You could hear Sans calling for you, little pet names bounced around lazily in your ears. You made a sound to let him know you were still there, it was a weak whine and pained exhale of breath. Your pained noises weren't exactly reassuring for Sans. You could hear him shuffling and fussing with his coat as he dangled from somewhere up above. That wasn't good, you couldn't get caught right now. 

You pushed yourself up, biting through the pain, let out a louder groan and hissed out a slurred, "I'malght." 

Sans stopped shuffling, and you looked up, ignoring the pain from your neck. You could see the pinpricks of light that were his eyes in the darkness as he hung helplessly in the air, suspended by roots. The sounds of the world slowly returned to your ears, beyond the beating of your heart in your chest. You could hear dogs barking, not the intelligent yap that you had come to know from Doggo but the mindless yapping of a tracking dog. It was far off, hopefully sloshing through the frozen creek earlier had killed most of your scent. Hopefully teleporting at random would prove to be enough of a challenge to confuse the dogs. Hopefully the impending snow storm would halt the chase on their end, give you time to rest. 

Damn, how the hell had you gotten into this mess? 

Oh right, the problem had started for you about a year ago, but the whole thing began two years ago monsters had arrived on the surface. 

Thousands of monsters pouring out of Mount Ebbot. Basic procedures went into place, things that you had come to expect from your government. Monsters were red taped around the mountain while the government went in an tested their abilities. Five months into that fiasco, people rallied when the process lasted too long. Especially when the monsters seemed genuinely friendly, words of 'concentration camps' and 'slavery' rang through the news like an unwanted bell. Age old revolution groups like the Black Panthers stepped up, calling the monsters their brothers and sisters caught in the birth of their tragedy. New age media forums took over, the internet was plastered with freedom propaganda. It had warmed your heart. Despite all the violence in the word, a great deal of people still held their moral high ground, their integrity if you will. The onslaught of good will forced the government to speed up the process. Asgore, king of all monsters, had gold beyond measure apparently, and had struck a deal to build a monster city as far away from Mt. Ebbot as the government would allow. Which meant a new monster settlement had been built just south of your city, proudly named 'Monster City' by King Asgore. 

You had been able to visit the new shining city now and then. Asgore had spared no expense, the monster community was high end, there were green lush parks, grand community gardens. There was even a water way on which a few gondolas floated, offering swift transport to one side of the city to the next. What the city was well known for though, were the schools. One school in particular, at the edge of town that allowed for both human and monster children to attend. You had heard rumors that Frisk, the orphan child who freed all monsters, studied there. There was also some speculation that the kid had a great chance for a political future, once their studies were completed. Asgore had wished them to become a diplomat. Frisk, Ambassador of Monsters had a nice ring to it. 

It was winter, February, the holidays had come and gone again, on the remnants of valentine's day candies were now on sale. It had been one of your random trips to the monster city, you had made friends with a rabbit monster named Bun-Bun. She wanted to show you 'Grillby's On The Surface' a grand bar with live music and fantastic drinks. Best burger this side of the gondola, unless you wanted to try a glamburger. 

Her treat, really. 

She knew that you had ulterior motives for visiting the city so often. You didn't like to mention it, but finding work had been hard on you. Outside of a dead end retail position it had been nothing but silence and the endless parade of 'No thanks' from other prospects. It made you very sad to see your various talents waste away as you repeated the endless money return policy, or got yelled at by a customer. Depression loomed on your shoulders, crushing you, and threatening to break you further than your student loan debt. 

However! A new city meant new jobs, and a city like this one could always use a young, helpful human on staff. One who would uphold their dignity while dealing with human clients, and could be a friendly face to show off to their more nervous prospects. At least that's what you told yourself, and Bun-Bun when she pressed you. In truth, you were tired, and the once bright dream that you held for yourself seemed too far off for you hold on to. It was no longer practical. Honestly, you were pitying yourself, and you could never allow yourself to stay in the dumps too long. 

Not everyone got a life of glory, you knew this. Not every little girl gets to be the ballerina on stage, and not every little boy a rockstar or vise versa for that matter. You were good at picking out hard truths, making them make sense, reasoning with your emotions. For yourself, you reasoned that life was sometimes a numbers game, and right now, the numbers weren't in your favor. Yes, your loving parents were taking care of you still, letting you live with them, occasionally cooking for you, even handle the odd bill while you hunted for work. Even your siblings were hopeful and a help to you. But you were overgrown, entering your later 20's, and you were desperate to make a statement for yourself. You needed to be self sufficient. 

In the future you would kick yourself for being foolish. You would miss your parents house, and your endless scraping. You had been sitting down at Grillby's enjoying a magic laced burger, how you lived all your life without this was beyond you, when the flyer came into view. It was sitting peacefully on the bar, but the bold headline should've been your first warning. 

"NEED MORE $$$?" 

You should've known it was a scam from that second on. If you could go back, you would've ignored it and finished your burger. But you lacked the ability to reset time, and for you there was no special button to make everything alright again. But back then you didn't know, you were naive and money was your problem to fix. The flyer, in friendly bold print, offered a solution. The flyer stated that they needed some test subjects for soul research. It would only last about a week, you would be able to keep a copy of their reports, $2000 to $6000 flat depending on how your tests went. Gleaming from the flyer, the tests wouldn't be invasive, more like a poll. What type of person has what type of soul. Maybe your name would end up in a research book somewhere. You remember showing the flyer to Bun-Bun, who seemed a bit nervous. That should've been your second hint. Monsters wore their emotions on their sleeves for the most part. They had a very solid grasp when it came to trustworthiness. 

"If you wanna see your soul, I could show it to you." she had said helpfully, "I bet your soul is pretty." 

You recall thanking her, and blushing lightly. But just displaying a soul was safe right? There was no harm in taking a poll like that, and if you hit the jackpot of $6000 you could afford to give your parents a decent rent for a few months. At least until you found a better job, you reasoned. Life was a numbers game, and it just wasn't in your favor, maybe this could help you roll the dice again.


	2. The Bait

## Chapter 2: The Bait

You applied to the poll, and arrived at the test site two weeks after that with a stream of people. The lab was sterile, and the lobby where you were seated was very nice. You had chatted idly to the young man on your left. He had brought a monster with him, or rather said monster did not trust the flyer fully and wanted to make sure her human friend would be okay. Perhaps you should've put more thought into this, and brought Bun-Bun with you.

The monster was a green flame girl named Fuku, her was holding her human companions hand tightly, as if she were afraid. The young man, a tell dark skinned fellow with deep intelligent eyes, jet black dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail, and full lips, kept patting her hand. His name, you learned, was Sam. Perhaps they were more than friends?

You knew there had been a law passed recently giving monsters full rights, this included marriage and adoption. Maybe these two were a couple?  
You'd never know, that was the last time you saw Fuku and Sam. They went in before you, and you were ushered in before you saw them again.

The room you were taken to looked like your stardard doctor's office, there was an examining table, and a counter containing various other supplies. A young woman in a doctor's coat came in, pushing a screen your way. She was young, bubbly, pale with red hair and honey brown eyes. She handed you some permission forms to fill out, including your emergency contacts and home adress. She smiled at you, and told you that you would not have to remove your clothing, the scanning device would take care of everything. Unlike with monsters, she explained, humans had been able to develop technology to look at your soul without removing it from your body. She waved a handheld machine infront of your chest, and the larger device lit up. 

You stared, your soul stared back at you. 

It was the most beautiful navy blue you had ever seen. Not just the color, but it seemed to have texture, your soul looked soft and plush. Like a deep navy blanket, like the cool ocean, your soul was calm and cool and soft. Your soul was certain of yourself. Your fingers reached out to the screen, and then thinking better of it, you touched your chest. The screen rippled with warmth if that was possible. Wow, so this was you. 

The young woman ticked some boxes on her paperwork and smiled at you before flipping off the screen. You blinked, and exhaled, how long had you been holding your breath? Had looking at yourself made you breathless? You would have to work on your ego. 

"What a beautiful soul" she commented, something about her tone sounded true, and made you blush. She continued on, her voice sounding slightly manufactured, as if she was going off a script, "Now, as we know there are seven types of virtues in humanity. Patience, Kindness, Bravery, Justice, Preserverance, Determination, and Integerity. The rarest one in adults is Determination, we are all born with it, but as we get older and our souls adapt to the environment, we usually settle into the other six. Determination is usually a red color when we scan for it" she perked up and smiled at you, "Of the other six, can you guess which one you are?" 

"Integrity" you stated without missing a beat. 

She smiles brighter at you, and you can't help but blush. You couldn't help but like this girl, and found yourself feeling giddy as she gave you a thumbs up, "That's right! You have a higher tendency to have the moral high-ground, to be honest, to have honor. People generally look to you in difficult situations. It's rare to see such a high concentration of this trait." 

She, Sarah you learned her name from looking at her name tag, handed you a copy of the paperwork she had been ticking off. The paperwork was highlighted with colorful statistics, and various information regarding your soul trait. It was pretty interesting if you were to be honest. She then asked you to wait in the room while she showed off your paperwork, she would be back with the check in a bit. You waved at Sarah as she departed, dragging the heavy machinery with her. All an all this trip had gone very well. You had gotten to see your honor bound soul, and you knew it would be hard for you to ever forget the feeling. You had to let Bun-Bun see your soul too, she was right your soul was beautiful. Sarah came back and handed you your check. 

"$6000" you asked looking at the check with wonder, "All this for looking at my soul. That's a pretty good deal!" You had taken a selfie with the check and sent off to your parents, letting them know what was happening. 

"I know right?" said Sarah happily, "Only you and four other girls had such high traits. You wanna meet them?" 

"Sure" you said brightly, wondering who these other women were. 

She lead you back down the hall, and past the lobby. You asked her if she had ever scanned herself and she grinned at you. She had been a generous summer green, kindness, she told you. She had lucked out by having such a strong trait, she told you, the doctors kept her on staff to help with the poll because of it. The room that had the other women in it was small but cozy. There was punch and an assortment of sweets on the table, and a banner hanging from the ceiling that said "Congratz on being the 10%" in a goofy font. It was a silly little party, that you couldn't help but feel amusement at. The four other women in the room greeted you with a good natured virtue. They were all proudly showing off their traits to one another. 

A small woman, asian by the look of it, with ink back hair came over to you and offered you a deep blue heart pin. Her name Lin, she had a thick accent, was petite, she wore an orange pin that read 'Bravery'. You liked her, she was outspoken. 

A tall, busty, black woman who you learned was named Lashonda. Her pin said 'Perseverance' and was lovely shade of lavender. She seemed withdrawn, but warm, she smiled at you as you entered. She kept looking at the door, something about her reminded you a sentry. 

Lizzy, was a frizzy brown haired girl with tan skin and a ambiguous background. She was skinny, her dress seemed to float off her body as floated around the room, her pin was a golden yellow 'Justice'. She had a sunny disposition, she was studying law, and was happy to talk to anyone who would listen about her studies. 

Ruthy Mae was the only one who would listen, or rather had to patience to. True to her nature, she wore a pearl blue pin that read 'Patience'. She was light skinned girl, freckles peppered over her nose, her thick curly hair tied back in a bun. Her southern accent was as heavy as her curves as she kept a hand on her hip, and kept a passive look on her face as she listened to Lizzy. 

What an interesting bunch of women. So diverse. You hummed and chatted them all about what they all were going to do with their $6000 check. Even Sarah stayed to talk and mingle. You drank the punch, ate the sweets, took selfies and sent them off to your family. You were amused and happy. Today was a good day. Just as it seemed you were going to leave this place with a few new friends and cash in your pocket, you were filled with an overwhelming sense of peace. You sat down in a chair, and yawned lightly. The other women seemed to be following suit. You had only experienced this type of peace a very few minutes ago while you were looking at your soul. 

Something was wrong. 

You were alerted with Lin started shouting, rousing Lashonda from the unexpected nap. Rousing you from the unexpected nap. 

When had you fallen asleep? 

No matter. You couldn't think as you watch Lashonda barrel past you and- Was someone picking up Lin? A strong man was struggling with the little woman only to be punched by a weak kneed Lashonda. Lin was dropped, and she scurried to her feet, grabbing the punch bowl and smacking the man with it. He was knocked out cold. The two were shouting, screaming for everyone else to get up. The other two women were trying, Lizzy rolled onto the floor from her slumped position on the chairs. She crawled helplessly along the ground. Ruthy Mae could barely open her eyes, which were only lazily lit with panic. Sarah was clinging to you, trying to pull herself up from the ground, asking for help. You tried, you honestly did, you croaked as you pulled her up so weakly. 

You tried to fight, to keep yourself awake. 

Lin and Lashonda were falling over themselves, trying to escape. They didn't make it out the doorway, their bodies failing as they hit their knees. What happened? Sarah's grip on you slackened as her head hit your thigh. 

You had been drugged, you realized. 

No one else was awake when the men in lab coats came in. One by one the women were taken away, you held onto Sarah and she was pulled from your weakened grip. You were the last one to be taken. Your internal voice, your soul, screamed in fierce panic and outrage as the drugs took your sight. Was this how you were going to go? Disabled, and weak unable to even claw at your attackers? In a blink your fury died, and you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like you got kidnapped.


	3. The Metal Bar

###  Chapter three: The Metal Bar

Someone was talking over you, a soft maternal voice. Was your mother coming to wake you up? Good, it'd be good to see her face after such a nightmare. You opened your eyes and gasped in pain as the bright light overwhelmed you. Your head hurt, you rolled over, and whimpered as the sounds invaded your ears. 

Lin was shouting, Lizzy's high pitched scream joining her. The two were stomping back and forth, at least that's what it sounded like. You were still unwilling to open your eyes. You weren't waking up from a nightmare, there was no nightmare to wake up from. This was real. You pressed the palms of your hands to your eyes to stop tears from forming. 

It was going to be alright. You were going to be alright. 

"Hey hun, you with us?" asked Ruthy Mae, you dared to look up at her. Her voice had been the soft maternal one you heard earlier. Her empathetic smile cut through the bright light as she leaned over you. 

"We were drugged" you stated flatly 

"Yes ma'am", her voice was tired. She took a deep breath as she rubbed your shoulder, "We're gonna be okay." 

"I hope so" you whispered. 

You carefully took an internal inventory of yourself, and blinked as you realized you weren't wearing what you were before. Someone had changed you into a plain gray baggy cotton gown, but that navy blue pin from earlier was stuck to your dress. You turned angrily and looked at Ruth, who shrugged, she was dressed in a similar manner, her pin still attached. You pulled the collar of your dress and checked. They had changed your underwear as well, you weren't wearing the bra you picked... yesterday? 

You were missing time. You were starting to feel indignant about this. 

Ruth helped you sit up and you took a moment to take in your surroundings. There were four of you in this white room. It was pretty spacious, long enough to have a dining table cemented to the ground, and three bunk beds on the far wall, each with their own pillow and blanket. It reminded you of a summer camp set up, something you could see on television. There was a doorway on the far side beyond the beds. When you asked, Ruth responded that was where the shower and bathrooms were. She and the others had already torn through the rooms, there was no way out so far. Lin and Lizzy were shouting at black box in the corner of the room, walking back and forth like a pair of angry cats. What were they shouting at? It was a camera you realized. You looked around again, and spotted two other cameras in this room. The one that the other two were screaming at was following their moments, making a soft whirring sound as it tracked them back and forth. Lin was making obscene gestures, telling them if they wanted to fight they better come with it, before dissolving into... Korean? Made sense. Lizzy was just hyping her up, shouting laws and various practices on how this was ten types of illegal. Lin's hair you noted, looked almost as wild as Lizzy's. Hold on... One, two, three, four.... 

"Where are Sarah and Lashonda?" 

Ruthy Mae looked tired, "Well, when I woke up Lin was beating the livin shit out of Sarah. Lashonda pulled her off, and she's been kinda keeping gaurd since. They're in the bathroom." 

You pushed yourself up, and groaned. Someone had manhandled you, you could feel the bruises forming along your hips as you moved. You could see why Lin would attack Sarah, from her point of view, Sarah could've been in on it. You doubted it though, seeing that Sarah was in here with you all, and that the red head seemed far too sweet to plan this. 

"No, I'm betting she was used" you muttered, and Ruth seemed agree with you. 

Your bare feet touched the ground, you were shocked, it was warm and smooth. The floor was heated, reminding you a sauna you went to once. Whoever it was who caught you seemed to want to keep you all in some level of comfort. Ruth was holding your arm as you steadied yourself, you nodded and she let you go. First thing was first, you have to check on everyone. Like it or not, these women were going to be your team, you would get through this together. 

"I'm going to check on the others" you muttered as you shuffled to the bathroom. 

Ruth nodded and went over to Lizzy who seemed about to break into tears as Lin continued to rant at the camera. You wandered over to the bathrooms. Showers and toilets seemed to be broken into two sections, right was the toilets, left was the showers if the images impressed into the walls were any indication. Just as Ruth said, around the corner blocking the way to the toilers was Lashonda. She was leaning agaisnt the wall, looking rather distraught, lost in her thoughts. Her lips set into a grim line as you came around the corner. You paused. Lashonda was a big woman, beyond her breasts, and goodness she had some big tits, she was strong and tall. She could take you in a fight. If she didn't want you in the bathroom, you wouldn't be getting back there. 

You let a tired sigh escape you, and she met your gaze. You could feel the warmth behind her eyes. She relaxed, her shoulders loosening up as she melted into the wall, arms crossed in front of her. Good, she didn't want to fight you. In some odd way, you seemed to understand that she was keeping the peace. Her voice smooth and melodic, "You alright?" 

"As alright as I can be" you answered honestly. 

She hummed softly, "Sarah's in the bathroom" 

You nodded, "Yeah, I was told. Can I see her?" 

Lashonda groaned, letting her arms fall to her sides. You could see ash white scratch marks along her skin. Probably from when she got between Lin and Sarah. Not hard enough to break her lovely dark flesh, but hard enough to welt her skin. You ran your index finger over your thumb nail. Your nails had been trimmed down and buffed. Someone didn't want you fighting, or least hurting eachother too badly. Lashonda's breath brought you back to the moment, her voice was heavy with warriness, "Please, don't fight." 

"I won't" you promised, "I don't think this is her fault, she wouldn't be here if it was. I just want to know if she knows something." 

"Mhm." 

Lashonda nodded and you took it as a sign that you could go by. You felt her eyes on you as you walked on. The floor of the restrooms you found, weren't heated. It was comprised of six seperated stalls, and six sinks on the far wall. There were mirrors, but those were trapped behind a heavy layer of plastic. You couldn't reach the glass, much less break it. There was box on the wall labeled sanitary supplies. A quick look... There were pads, tampons, toilet paper and the like. They were planning on having you for an extended stay. There were cameras in here too. Great. Lovely. You looked under the stalls and saw Sarah laying on the cool ground. 

Oh poor thing. Her face was as red as her hair, and covered in welting scratches. She had been crying, though now no tears fell, giving her once friendly face a haunted look. Be gentle, warned a piece of your mind, she was very fragile. You could see it in her face as she looked at you with those sweet damaged eyes. She hadn't known. 

You laid down on the ground, gently reaching out, "Hey Sarah" you called softly 

"____________?" she made eye contact with you, pulling her hands back into herself, and looked like she was ready to bawl, "I-I didn't know! Please don't hate me!" 

"Hey, hey" you shushed softly, reaching out further, gently patting her shoulder, "I believe you. I believe you didn't want to hurt anybody, and you wouldn't have let this happen if you knew." She was going to go into hysterics, her breath ragged and sharp.You gripped her arm tightly, "Look at me Sarah, you didn't know. Right?" 

"I-I d-d-didn't know!" she bawled loudly, fat tears falling down her face, "I-I didn't! I-I'mm sorry!" she croaked. 

You could hear footsteps padding in, a quick glance at the feet told you it was Lashonda making sure you kept your word. She didn't come closer, probably appeased by your position on the bathroom floor, but she didn't leave either. Sarah whimpered, snot running from her nose, you could see bruises on her shoulders from Lin's understandable rampage. Poor thing, she didn't stand a chance under that fury, your heart wanted to calm her. 

"Sarah" you cooed, "hey it's gonna be alright. I need to ask you something though, okay? Can you answer me?" Sarah gave a watery affirmative. 

"What was all that testing for? Do you know?" 

"They wa-wanted to m-measure s-s-soul" her words dissolved into mush. After much prompting and poking, you gathered as much information as you could from poor girl. 

The annalists who hired her, wanted to know about soul traits, and were looking to find those with traits in the above 90%. All humans had the ability to have more than one trait, making them all complex individuals, and explaining how someone with a mainly Justice trait, could also be Brave and Kind. You and everyone else in the holding room were mostly of a one of the seven traits. 

Right, so you were there because of your soul. Good to know. 

Okay, so why only women? Why all around the same age? Why all the different types of soul? Sarah didn't know. It wasn't her job to know, her job was to show people their souls, and be kind, because that's what her trait was. Did she know where you were? No. Did she know who paid her for this work? Not personally, but it was an eccentric man named Addams. You knew this name, he was one of those rich types who publicly represented monsters. Didn't that famous robot work for him? That was all the information you could get out of Sarah. You sighed softly and patted her hand. You were left with more questions then you would've liked, but you were more certain than ever about Sarah's innocence. 

"That's good Sarah, thank you" you said softly. 

She nodded and sniffled. 

"You wanna stay on the bathroom floor?" you asked, she nodded, "okay. I'll tell everyone it's not your fault, and it'll be alright." 

She made a soft sound, and moved to sit up in the stall, wrapping her arms around her legs. She seemed to feel better after to talking to you and crying so much. You back ached after being on the ground so long, and you clambered to your feet. You met Lashonda's gaze, she seemed to be calculating possibilities herself. She nodded to you and went back to her spot outside, no that wasn't it... she was leading you out of the restroom. She stopped at the entrance, leaned against the wall again, her eyes lost in thought. You pondered about her motives, maybe she was just feeling protective over Sarah, maybe she didn't trust you yet. You would have to crack her later. 

Before you went to join the others, you looked into the bathing room. The ground was heated in here, which was a nice touch, but there was no tub in here. A long row of six shower heads were up high. There were thick heavy plastic curtains to allow for some privacy rigged up in a circle around each shower head. You gave these a testing tug, but the curtains did not move, you wouldn't be create some sort of weapon out of this either. Inside the showers there were was a place to sit, a drain, and what seemed to be sponges sitting a in a pocket of liquid soap beside the seating. Just like the beds and the tables in the main room, the seating was attached to the ground. There were cameras in here too, and the angles of said cameras above did nothing for concealment. Even here there would be no privacy. 

Someone was tap dancing the line between comfort and captivity. Well, not somebody, you imagined it was Addams, the eccentric billionaire who had a very obvious interest in monsters. But why he was doing this was beyond you at the moment. You wandered out of the showers and back into the main room. Lin had shouted herself hoarse, and was sitting on the bottom bunk of the beds, rubbing her throat angrily. Lizzy was dozing fitfully in Ruth's lap as Ruthy Mae stroked the girl's head. Ruth was humming softly, she looked up at you as you returned. 

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that Sarah didn't betray us all" you stated. 

The statement woke up Lizzy, and you found that four pairs of worried eyes were glued on you. Lin grumbled and you explained your idea of the matter, and begrudgingly agreed that it made sense that Sarah had been duped. You didn't explicitly say it would've been a good idea for Lin to apologize for beating the girl, but you hinted. Lin made eye contract with you, and huffed. You took that as an affirmative. 

"So, what does this Addams guy want?" asked Lizzy 

You shrugged your shoulders, "I dunno, just seems like that's the most probable answer so far. So we're cool? We're not keep beating up on each other now, right?" 

Lin nodded, waving her hand in front of her face, "I heard you the first time." 

"Good, we're all in together now." 

You could hear the relieved sigh of Lashonda in the background, and caught the smile on Ruth's lips. These two were powerhouses and, you realized, they didn't have the heart to keep up a fight. Oh sure, you had no doubt they would throw a punch, but to constantly be on guard was something neither of them seemed to want. To be in charge, neither of them want it either, for while they seemed to have laid down a temporary peace, it was you to managed to diffuse the situation. 

In that moment you became the leader. 

"Well, well" came a booming voice from above, "Leave it to Integrity to take charge." The group looked around the source of the booming voice. Sarah had even slipped out from the toilets to see what was going on, though she stayed behind Lashonda. The voice continued, "You ladies got to the conclusion pretty fast, I congratulate you. I am Addams, and thank you for being part of our survey!" the man sounded like he had lost his mind some time back, he could not stop giggling over the speaker, "Not to worry, your $6000 checks have been sent to your next of kin, along with a little goodbye bonus and gift basket. Now you get to start on this next mission for science and politics! And before you all start on that, 'My family will come for me' business, I assure you, they won't." 

A television opened up from a panel, before you could speak. You recognized the bus that you had been supposed to take home from the clinic. You watched it explode. Your name was written with the names of the dead from the explosion. Your heart sank. You heard similar gasps of horror as the scene changed, every form of transportation was derailed, driven off cliffs, or plummeted from the sky. There were images from Monster City, you caught sight of Grillby's being demolished, something about terrorist attacks in monster run hotels. Big piles of dust were left to the breeze. How.. how many people had he killed to cover his tracks with you and the other girls? 

Then more selfishly your thoughts turned to your mother. What would your mother think? Was she bawling, crying her heart out that her baby girl was dead. Your father? How many bottles of bourbon had he drained in his sorrow. Your siblings would be torn apart. They couldn't handle the pain from losing you forever. You were terribly loved. Your skin prickled in anger, how dare he, how dare he harm you and drive your family to tears. You were going to kill Addams if he ever had the guts to see you. You were going to drive his eyes from his head. Addams' now appeared on the television. 

"Oh-hoh Integrity, Bravey, Justice! I love those looks you're giving me" he cooed, you seethed not turning to look at Lin and Lizzy who were apparently steaming right along with you. Addams continued to talk, "Now I know it would've been more impressive to let you ladies guess for a few days with what I want. But, I've never been one who likes to wait for things. So lets cut to the chase." he clapped his hands, and the wall on the far side of the room, just behind the beds dropped down. Monsters were on the other side. They looked as angry and baffled as your group did. The room they were in mirrored your own in every way, but you were not concentrating on that. 

"The fuck do you want?" you barked 

"Goodness, I thought you were supposed to be honor bound" teased Addams, "such naughty words from a pretty mouth. Well you see, I was digging through some of our own shared history, and as you know mages are a dead breed" he purred softly, "I intend to bring them back, with a little help from you of course." 

"They're all fellas" whispered Ruth. 

You turned your head and finally looked at the monsters on the other side of the glass. Ruth was right, from what you could tell, they were all male. The monsters were all looking at you now too, concern written all over their faces. 

"From my findings to get a human with magical powers, you need a female human with an incredibly strong soul trait, and a male monster with powerful magical abilities. The child of such unions typically is a human with magical abilities, as we know as Mages. Now I would've done it myself, but as you can see, I am a man, and any child I conceive with a monster will a monster. A boss monster yes! But, still a monster. Human babies need human mommies, and monster babies need monsters mommies" he cooed. 

You heard someone throw up at the idea, and refused to turn around to see who. 

"In summary", Addams looked into the camera, lacing his fingers together, "breed for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really love Sarah, but she is gonna get kicked a bit. Actually I love all these ladies, they're the embodiment of their soul trait, or at least as near as I can get it. But as much as I love them, it's you who I'm really concerned with, so don't expect to be concentrating on them much longer. What do you you all think so far?


	4. Say what?

### Chapter Four: Say what?

"Fuck you" you managed with a dry throat. 

"Oh my dear, I think you'll have more fun fucking each other" he smiled. 

You and the other women were standing in room that was to be your home. Your breeding grounds for the rest of your lives. Fuck this guy right here. 

"What are you going to do with us?" questioned Sarah quietly. 

"Well, I'm going to keep you. No one out there is waiting for you, and I'll have more own mage army in a few years give or take. Everything will be provided for you" he hummed softly, "You'll have comfort, and the world will be in my hands." 

"You're a billionaire, the world is already in your hands" shouted Lin. 

"Yes, but it's more fun this way" grinned Addams sadistically. 

"Are we being punked right now?" asked Lashonda disbelieving, "Is he even remotely for real?" 

Lizzy was livid, "How the hell are you gonna make us 'breed' for you?" 

"OH, you see, that's the fun part" he chuckled, waving at the monsters, "they won't be able to help themselves." 

The monsters on the other side of the thick glass wall all hissed angrily at this. They were livid. They were not stupid animals with no control over who they mated with, and resented the accusation. You studied Addams as the resulting streams of insults were flung from the other side of the glass. You didn't like the way he was smiling, a cruel smile, all teeth like he was baring his fangs. One of the women were about to speak, but you lifted a hand to silence the coming statement. 

Addams was enjoying himself. 

You wouldn't let him play games. When the monsters growls and cursing died down to a low rumble, Addams frowned. The silence stretched onward and his frown deepened when he was met with a mix of angry and sad stares. Addams huffed like a child denied his toy, and pressed a button on his desk. A door slammed open leading out into an open area. The tv monitor sank back into the wall, and Addams voice called from outside. 

"This will be your home" he sang 

You looked at the glass at the monsters who also had an open door. A short skeleton was looking at the opening, and turned to meet your gaze. 

You mouthed at him 'What do you think?' 

He shook his head and headed for the door. There really was no choice in the matter. Outside you found yourself stepping on real grass. You looked up and felt the sun hit your face. Once your eyes adjusted you could a walk way that ringed around about twenty feet above you. You were in an enclosure under a glass dome. It was the size of a large park, but you already felt like it was small. Far too small for you to live in. 

"Now then" said Addams, "See you won't be stuck in those rooms, after all I need you all to mingle. Find out who you like best" he covered his lips with his hand in a teasing fashion, "You guys move things along at a natural pace and I'll reward you. More space, more privacy, more food. Monsters, hell, I might even let you have your magic back. You hinder the process and I'll have to get a bit more inventive about my methods." Addams clapped his hands together, "Alright, mingle!" he sang. The television above turned off, leaving both groups alone with one another. 

"Breed for me?" echoed Ruthy Mae, a hand on her curvy hip, "Well, we ain't doin that." 

There was a murmur of agreement, before a sob broke out. One of the monsters, a chubby cat, broke down into tears his knees hitting the grass. A flame monster gently patted his shoulder and a blue bunny knelled down next to him and started saying nice things in hopes of calming him. You blinked recognizing Grilby. 

"Grillby?" you questioned, the monster nodded at you, "I.. I ate at your bar last week. It was delicious" 

"Thank you" he crackled at you. 

The ladies, comforted slightly by your knowledge of at least of these monsters slowly began to check them out. Of course Lin was first, stating firmly that all the monsters had to keep their hands to themselves. You all were stuck here, didn't mean Addams could get what he wanted so easily. Everyone seems to agree with this idea too. This felt surreal, as if you were a mixer instead of a... breeding facility. You felt light headed. 

"hey, are you alright?" asked the skeleton. He gently took hold of your elbow to steady you, "don't go falling for me yet." 

"That's... in poor taste considering the circumstances" you admitted, cracking a little smile. 

His phalanges were smooth and warm on your elbow. They felt like warmed jade, as if he were made of precious stone rather than bone. He pulled his hand away when he seemed sure you weren't about to fall. 

"yea, but you're smilin" he pushed his hands into his sides, searching for pockets in his grey sweats and sounding uncomfortable when he found none, "names' sans, sans the skeleton" 

"____________" you responded rubbing your forehead. 

He was watching you somewhat expectantly, so you queitly pointed out who was who in your group. Sans nodded and followed suit. You already knew Grillby, the cat was fondly called Burgerpants, Nicely was the blue bunny, Doggo was the dog man who was having issues keeping track of everyone, and IceWolf was a burly wolf man. Like in your group there were only six of them so it would be easy enough to remember. The monsters you noticed were wearing gray sweats and collars. You leaned down and glared at the device on Sans's neck, asking him what it was. 

"you heard the man" said Sans sounding annoyed, "he took our magic... well most of it. these collars keep it inhibited." You made to reach for the collar and Sans leaned just out of reach, giving you a side eyed glance, "not that i don't appreciate the offer, but if it were that easy we'd have already done it. if you try, you'll find it... shocking." 

He lifted his bony hand and showed you the black scorch marks on his phalanges. You withdrew and Sans nodded thoughtfully. You were just about to announce the new information when the sound of Lizzy's shriek caught you by surprise. She had tried to pull Brugerpant's collar off, both getting shocked for their troubles. 

"told ya." said Sans 

"So, no touching the collars" you muttered. 

"nope. how did you get caught?" he asked, not looking at you but up at the clouds visible through the dome. 

"They were doing a soul poll, offered money" you said weakly, rubbing your head, "I feel stupid now." 

"you're in good company" said Sans, "we're all dunces here." 

You gave a dry chuckle and found yourself appreciating Sans for trying to make light of this unreal predicament. You left the group for a bit, Sarah kneeling by Lizzy to check out her hands, and began searching out and around the dome. Lashonda and Ruth had already wandered away and looking up the wall of your new cage home. Lashonda was disheartened, telling you that she hadn't found an escape route yet. But she'd keep looking. You doubted that there was an escape that could be found so easily, but it never hurt to try. The canines, Doggo, and IceWolf were also being a perimeter check. They were barking at one another from across the grassy park, sounding off they had found nothing. Lin pointed out the walk above, and you all watched with baited breath as IceWolf picked up Nicely and threw him up to the landing. Nicely was shocked the second he touched the landing. The resounding 'oohh' filled the air as he yelped and sizzled painfully. IceWolf stood below him with open arms and caught him as he dropped back down. This place was sealed tighter than a bank vault. Addams had killed to make you all disappear. You didn't believe he would skimp on any escape procedures. 

Sometimes you hated when you were right. A solid month had passed, yet there was no give in the security. 

You had all spent that month being very cautious of each other. Food was dropped onto the tables in the morning, left in bags. It was always safe things, various already cut up fruits, vegetables, bread, sometimes beans. The strictly vegetarian diet was raking on your nerves. It wasn't like you chose to have your diet altered. 

Several different escape plans had been thought up and put to use, not one got you outside of the grassy enclosure, and honestly there were only so many times you were willing to let the monsters get shocked for an idea. Once, Lizzy had offered to be thrown up onto the walkway. The women didn't have shock collars, there would be no punishment. But the idea of her being injured due to a bad landing was distasteful to IceWolf, seeing that he was the only one with the throwing arm to pull off such a thing. So it was tabled for now. The monsters were your best bet for escape. Day after day, they had tested their abilities, pulling as much magic as they could before the collar stopped them. 

Sans, you found out, could teleport, but only a very short distance about two feet at a time now. He could also move things, and create bones, but that too was severely limited and it tired him out terribly. 

IceWolf's ability was to survive extreme cold, and his strength, him launching people twenty feet into the air was him at ten percent. You'd rather not be on his bad side. 

Grillby was a fire monster, but he only had enough magic to lightly toast some pineapples over breakfast. Grillby seemed very apologetic. 

Nicely could jump rather high, but you couldn't tell if that was magic or not. He did however seem to exude a fairly upbeat attitude, and you were willing to bet that his kindness was some sort of magic. 

Burgerpants it seemed was very good at being elastic, his face was forever melting and contorting with his emotions. Maybe his entire body was like that? That could prove helpful in a tight space. 

Doggo's abilities were squashed entirely, and he had sat dejectedly in the corner for a few days. 

All together the monsters didn't have enough magic to do anything helpful. You were finding it hard to remain optimistic. Lashonda refused to give up, seemingly powered by this hopelessness, and every morning would be out to roam the perimeter. She was attempting to see something you all had over looked, or at least keep her sanity. You kept the peace as well as you could, your girls were getting antsy, there had been a few verbal conflicts among themselves. Only one incident between the genders so far. Lin had scared Doggo once, resulting in him snapping at her blindly. It didn't end well. Sans's grabbed Doggo and you pulled a very frustrated Lin away. Both had to be separated, and spent the rest of their time cooling off in the showers. 

A more worrying and far more personal inconvenience came up. Ruthy Mae had mentioned that she seemed to have skipped her period this month. You took a personal inventory. No one had there period show up yet. After a while Sarah came to the conclusion that it was either stress, or being kept in a room with other women was making everyone sync up together. You would all figure it out sooner or later. It was comforting, to think it was just a natural response to the problem, but your gut twisted. You vaguely remembered the pain you felt when you first woke up in this demented facility, your hips had ached. Had you been given an injection? You kept your worries to yourself for now. 

Addams hadn't made an appearance since his last telecast, but every now and again the cameras would move about signalling his watching. 

You didn't like his silence. 

-*- 

Addams was frowning deeply from his chair, his arms crossed as he stared back at your face from the monitor. 

A month into this and of course he had found the most peaceful group of specimens _ever_. There had only been maybe two small fights that had been diffused quickly. Very few of you were actually trying to escape anymore, having become much too cautious of his shock collars, and lack of medicine should there be any critical damage. Absolutely everyone was refusing to touch one another, which made things more difficult. He had expected drama, blood, tears and hot intersperses sex. But these people were refusing him his fun. He had other watchers, people who would pay a lot of money to get their hands on their very own mage. A mage whose creation they got to watch from start to finish. True, some of his black market viewers were only in it to satisfy their kinks and curiosity. Others couldn't help but place bets. Some were dirty social scientists and this was a quieter way for them to study intimacy between monsters and humans. All and all Addams had a very diverse group of people watching, and paying him money to do so. But they would stop if nothing else happened, and there would be no fun in doing this by himself. 

He didn't like your lack of motivation, and felt it was time to step in. Besides a month to try and pair off, or get settled in general was too generous of him. He liked things fast, he liked things now, he liked things with drama. He loved to use force. Addams looked at his screen and pulled up the message board for his viewers, telling them to be available tonight for some drastic measures. 

Things had to be moved along. 

-*- 

Another day, another unsuccessful escape. You groaned as you stared at the chopped pear sitting before you. Everyone else had already begun eating and you were being slow about it. You lazily took a few bites, encouraged as Lashonda started talking about how tomorrow would be better. You downed all of your drink, and half of your pears before watching the monsters who dined at their table on the other side of the glass. They were interesting creatures, monsters. While very much annoyed, they were doing better at keeping calm in this predicament than the humans. Doggo suddenly stood up and smacked the food to the ground over there. His nose flared as he sniffed. He was shouting, his voice muffled but the tone of warning was clear. Nicely bounded over the table and slammed his fist against the glass to get your attention. 

Too late. 

You looked around and saw Lashonda's head drop onto the table. Lin was giving the finger to the camera on the far before she passed out. Sarah was holding onto Lin, tears running down her checks as she succumbed. Blackness invaded your vision as you got up, pushing yourself to get outside to the grass. The monsters were falling over themselves as well. Nicely had fainted against the glass, his last act one of compassion. Grillby was slumped in his chair, the fire dimming. Sans was at your door, shouting out to get moving. His hand reached for you as you moved, the lights of his eyes were flickering like dying light bulbs, or were you losing sight? You couldn't tell. 

You slumped onto him and whimpered in frustration as once again your body was stolen from you. He muttered a curse, dropping to his knees as Lizzy sprang past the two of you Ruth in tow. Was that IceWolf? He was running with them, he had picked up Ruth and tossed her up to the catwalk, doing the same for Lizzy before falling down into the grass with a thud. Your knees gave way and you too were on the floor. Lizzy let out a whoop, had she found something good? You couldn't look up and see, your eyes were stuck on Sans who was laying with you. His eye sockets were half lidded, the pinpricks of light flashing and he made comforting sounds. He held your hand, locking his skeletal fingers between your flesh ones. You must've looked terrified. You didn't realize you were crying, the tears pooled in your eyes obscuring your sight further. 

"hey, look at me, don't be scared" he breathed kindly. 

"Okay." 

For just a brief moment you allowed yourself to be calmed. You let yourself be bathed in the lie that was going to be okay. You slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 seemed too short, so I combined them. The action is rather fast paced. Too fast? Hmm...


	5. Forced Bond

### Chapter Six: Forced Bond

God your head hurt.

You were going to have to make Doggo smell your food before eating ever again. You pulled in a breath, and groaned, the air was warm and held a musky almost chalk like scent. You hissed out a breath, not daring to open your eyes just yet. You wiggled your hips but found yourself hindered. You groaned pushing yourself to sit up but there was something on your chest keeping you from sitting up all the way.

"ow, h-hey uh, don't move."

"Sans?"

You hesitantly opened an eye, the room you were in was dim thankfully, saving you from a migraine. You found the white pinpricks of light looking back at you, his jaw resting on your cleavage. Instinctively you moved to push him off you, but your found your hands were chained down too, you couldn't move them more than a foot. You growled in frustration and Sans had the decency to avoid eye contact with you as you checked yourself over.

What the...

They had changed your clothing again! You gave an indignant huff. You weren't wearing that humble grey gown anymore, now you were wearing something more provocative. Though it was far too dark for you to really see the color of the top. It was low cut exposing your breasts and daring to go down as far as your upper tummy. You weren't wearing any underwear, and had the situation been different you would’ve blushed. 

The skeleton was strapped firmly between your thighs, his nearly bare body forced to lay on yours. His arms were strapped down on either side of your body, his hips bolted somewhere between your thighs. He was only wearing a shirt. You could see why he didn't want you to move, it was an akward angle, if you sat up you could easily bend his spine the wrong way.

"What the absolute hell?" you muttered

"heh... that's what i said" he murmured from between your breasts. 

The heat from his breath sent tingles along your skin. How did he do that? He had no lungs! You craned your head, you were able to take in the rest of the room. The set up was simple, the bed which you were strapped to was a plush and heated. Aside from that the only thing in the room was a heater. As you took all this in you could hear the heating system crank to life, the room became warmer.

"So.. what they're gonna cook us to death?" you muttered 

"uh, nah, i think it's more.... sensual than that" he responded.  
A blush covered your face, "Does Addams really think he can force us to have sex like this?" 

Hell if you were going to have sex with anyone for the amusement of someone else. You were classy dammit. You were the type of woman to be wined and dined and have proper conversations before the clothes came off.

You met his gaze, his mouth had moved to frown slightly at you, "i think he’s trying to scare us, show us who is in control.”

"This isn't scary enough? He wants us to bone!"

The silence that followed was thick, and lasted for half a beat too long. Sans was smiling at you, his eyes wide and mirthful. 

"heh...heh...hehe...."

"This is nowhere near funny Sans."

It was somewhere in the range of asinine, but not funny. 

"oh i don't know, i'm having the breast time right now." he cooed from your cleavage. 

Did he just?  
He was smiling at you, his eyes brighter than ever. You caved, and found yourself giggling.

"see you're smilin" he purred, then more softly, “i’d rather have the girl i’m with smiling. we don't have to make this awkward."

"We didn't make this awkward, I don't blame any of this on us" you stated flatly. He kept your gaze, and shifted till his cheek was resting comfortably on your breast. You appreciated that he was going you his full attention. 

"you not scared of the big bad skeleton?"

“What are you gonna do? Eat me?”

“if you ask nicely”, he winked at you

You could hear the sound of his eye socket closing, like the tap of a coin on stone. Heh, audible winks. You were grinning, and he didn’t seem like he was going to stop telling jokes. 

“Funny, but inappropriate.”

“I’m not laughing” he purred. His bones rattled in the soft sound, rubbing along your tummy pleasantly, “but answer the question for me. you scared?”

"You... are a very nice looking skeleton" you said giving a smile and tap dancing around the answer. That wasn't a lie, he was a rather nice looking skeleton, a little big boned, but hell, no one was perfect. Besides his charming personality carried him, "and I really wish that this was not how we met."

"yea, it would've been nice to take you to dinner."

“Well… I’m not going anywhere”, you pulled at your bonds for emphasis, the clink of the chains filled the room, “we can get to know eachother better?”

“hehe, i’ve got a captive audience huh?”

“Oh my goodness, stop.”

He chuckled at his bad humor. You were starting to sweat, the heat was getting to you. You sighed uncomfortably and he huffed a cool breath along the valley between your breasts. You arched up giving a little groan and he looked at you in alarm. 

"sorry.” he was breathless, his eyes slowly became half lidded, “did you like that?”

“nh, don’t stare” you muttered, looking away from him.

"uhh... you smell nice"

"I'm sweating up a storm and you say I smell nice" you grumbled softly.

"ok...ok we hav gotta make this less...less" he groaned lightly, and nuzzled your chest. He was smooth and warm and felt nice along your skin. You whined lazily as he adjusted himself, "less embarrassing"

"Something's wrong" you hissed, blushing as he gently began to grind into you. It felt good, but you were clearly aware that you were not in control. You felt like a horny teenager with her boyfriend under the bleachers. You rocked your hips back into him, listening to his breathless gasps. He sounded so good. 

"nnh... it's the heat" he looked up at the vents, "and... and you're in heat and you're sweating so much... god..." he opened his mouth, his teeth parted and you could see dull fangs along his rows of perfectly white teeth. Beyond that a blue, glowing, gooey member appeared. You realized it was his tongue. Fuck. Is this what Addams meant when he said the monsters wouldn’t be able to help themselves? 

“H-hang on” you stammered in protest.

His tongue gently lapped between your breasts, leaving a cool tingling feeling in its wake, "mh you taste good too..."

Your mind blanked out, the soothing relief from his cool tongue along your burning skin was perfect. You lay there, whimpering, trapped under him as he was pinned on top of you. Rocking your hips up into his smooth boney ones. You felt something throbbing along your thigh, heard him groan in want. He had a cock. You barely had time to marvel at the idea be he was bucking against you, pressing the tip of his cool appendage along your unclothed clit. You moaned, and he growled in response. He nuzzled the strap of your dress back and away, laying kisses along your soft sensitive mounds. 

It was too sudden, too much.

"No" you whimpered, before his tongue could roll along your nipple, "no please." you repeated as he stopped pressing his cock along your swollen needy folds. One of you had to hold steady if you were going to survive this. 

"no?" he pulled his mouth away, panting.

"No" your voice became more firm as you wrested the heat in your stomach down.

Sans stopped his movements, his mouth closing as he nuzzled your chest. His jaw snapped shut with a click, fangs seeming to melt back into his skeletal grin. He was trembling from the effort it took not to taste you, "no no no...she...she said no... i can.. i can handle it. i'm not an animal" he looked up at you helplessly, "’m sorry. distract me."

"How?"

"anything, ask me anything."

"You said I'm in heat?" you shook your head.

"bad topic" grunted Sans

"Humans don't go into heat" you corrected.

"nnh... humans are continuous breeders... when you are most fertile you smell" he pressed a kiss to your collar bone, "oh.. you smell the best...god what do they call it, you're not a bird but there's eggs.. you are ovulating?"

You would really have to ask him where he got his human biology lesson. But that was for another time. You recalled the painful feeling in your hips. The distant memory of learning information about hormone treatments for those having trouble getting pregnant. Is that what happened? 

"humans don't typically smell this strongly" he huffed and moaned, desperate to not to lose himself agaim, "fuck... anything else? come on ___________, i'm an open book. give me something."

"H-how did you get caught?"

"mmh" finally his throbbing cock dissipated, a sigh of relief left you and Sans hummed, "they were...they were offering free stuff on show cases of magic. a talent show. paps was so excited, he went up and preformed, told me to go up too. it was too much money, i should've known."

"I'm sorry Sans" you whispered

"not your fault."

The somber air quickly killed the heated mood you both felt. Though, now you with your body calming down you could feel something else brewing. You couldn’t place the feeling. As if he complimented you in some way. It was a warm feeling, bubbly, like the laughter of a good joke. Though that feeling could possibly be your hormones rushing through making your body beg for attention. 

"..._-_________?"

You stared up at the ceiling, "Yes?"

"can we kiss?"

"How do you do that anyway?" you asked, "You don't have lips."

Sans chuckled and leaned up pressing his teeth gently to your lips. They were warm along your mouth. His tongue slipped past your lips and you groaned, hugging onto him with your thighs. His tongue fizzled along yours, only slightly sweet, blueberry poprock candy. You moaned as he pulled away.

"magic" he responded, his eyes were lazy and lust filled, "can we just make out? i... i want to touch you, i need to."

You were dazed. Your body was warm, uncomfortably so, both inside and out. You were already sweaty, needy under him, you couldn’t stop the trembling yes that escaped you. 

He pressed his teeth to yours again, moaning softly. The chains clinked as he pulled as close to you as he could, "just a kiss... just a kiss here… and here..."

Oh you were gonna lose yourself if he kept kissing on your neck like that. You felt shivers along your skin as he kissed, and wanted him to keep going. You were a mess as he started to buck against you again. You could feel the snap of his magic materializing along his groin once more.

Distract him, warned the more intelligent part of your brain. Distract him or you were going to fall right into Addam’s hands. A safe topic, an easy topic. 

“I like cookies!” you blurted snapping yourself out of this lust filled trance.

“cookies?” panted Sans, his bones were quaking, but his eyes dilated as he pulled back, “heh…fuckin… cookies.. okay… w-what kind of cookies do you like?”

You spent the next few hours talking about cookies and the different types and textures. From the ones you loved, to the ones you hated, even some you wanted to try out. You didn’t stop babbling even as Sans seemed to regulate to your body and calm down. Though, the temperature in the room did not calm down in the slightest.

You were both hot and sweaty and miserable by the time they came for you.

Men wearing gas masks and full bio contamination gear, came into the sauna. Trailing in behind them came a blast of fresh cool air, that made your lungs sing with joy. They unchained the both of you. Your muscles ached from your sexual denial and being on your back for so long. These men were curiously gentle with you as they pulled the drowsy despondent skeleton from ontop of your body. They helped you to your feet, and you found yourself weak kneed. A small part of you wondered if you could ask them for help, maybe they would see you as a person and not a breeding sow. The small part of you didn’t get to try the idea however, you could hear a cat yowling angrily. 

“Burgerpants?” you asked, forcing your legs to walk to the door. 

The air outside of the room was even cooler, it sent shivers down your spine. But the relief didn’t last long. In the hallway, crouching over Lizzy, was Burgerpants. He wasn’t wearing anything, but then neither was she. Her knees were tucked up under her chin as she sniffled weakly. 

“No one touches her, it isn’t right!” he shouted, ears back, his fangs bared.  
He took an angry swipe at an oncoming guard, his claws ripping through the air. 

What was this…?  
That was out of Brug’s character to have such a backbone. You half expected Lizzy to bounce to her feet and attempt to punch someone, but she curled further into the elastic cat monster who seemed hell bent on protecting her. 

You started to go forward, join the fight. If there was going to be a riot you’d be there to judge them all. Wait… what? You were perplexed by this new feeling. Too stunned to do anything, you were pushed aside as the men behind you came over with a tranquilizer gun. You watched as Burgerpants was shot with the needle and went down. Lizzy sat there on the ground hugging him tightly, tears rolling from her eyes. 

You couldn’t think as the men scooped up Lizzy and Burg and took them away. You looked at your hands, too much into yourself to take in anything else. The thought, the feeling, you just had wasn’t yours, you were certain of it. You felt invaded and exposed… As if someone was looking at your soul. You felt as if someone had said something and was waiting for you to respond. 

You turned your head and looked back into your sweaty sauna room. Sans was getting to his feet, his eyes met yours. 

“What the fuck?”

“d-don’t panic” said Sans, holding out his hands, his voice waivered as if he already knew that you were set on panicking, “look at me, and calm down.”

“What the hell happened?” you snapped. Now that you had time to recover you could feel your body better. It still felt like Sans was pressed up against you, like he was still sweating over your skin, still blowing his cool breath along your breasts. You shook off the feeling, and watched him wince, “No! What the hell is this?”

“shhh, it’s gonna be okay” he spoke, reaching his hand out for yours, “you’re alright, nothing is wrong. don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying!”

You wanted to cry though, scream until your lungs were sore. This was unnatural, like forcing a square peg into a round hole that was in no way prepared for the peg in the first place. Still, you wouldn’t let them have the pleasure of watching you freak out. Instead you wrapped your arms around yourself in attempt to find comfort. You distanced your emotions, putting up a tight barrier around your chaotic feelings. You would find a reason for what was happening, you would make it make sense on your terms. 

You were too into yourself to see the hurt flash in Sans’ eyes as your soul energy pulled away from his so violently.

The both of you were ushered back into your sleeping areas. Sans kept himself between you and your captors before you separated to the bedrooms. Sans watched you from behind the glass. He stared at you as you curled up onto your bunkbed, and refused to meet his gaze. He could see your raw, beautiful soul, curling in on itself in unexplained pain. You hadn’t been ready to bond with him, he should’ve told you it was a possibility. Being so close, so hot, so needy, he had been seeping as much magic into you as he dared to make you feel good. 

He hadn’t thought, and now you were hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Sans. It's not your fault though man.  
> I get the feeling that if Sans feels like he can blame himself, he will. 
> 
> Also, yes, dear human is supposed to be confused and raw about this. From her perspective this is wrong, and it is. In my opinion, soul bonding is supposed to be between loving couples. Which these two may well become, but for now we get the drama of Sans and Reader-chan dealing with one anothers emotions.
> 
> Burgerpants and getting a healthy dose of Justice! While Lizzy is getting a nice teaspoon of hopelessness. 
> 
> When the bonds level out everyone is basically back to normal. Seeing that Reader and Sans got off to a rocky start.. let's just say they are the drama train.


	6. Like A Wrecking Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Morning Chapter, Go!
> 
> Also, sorry if it's a bit short. But's it's information heavy, so I figured it was a good hand off.

### Chapter six: Like a Wrecking Ball

The others had been returned to the room shortly after you. Each one seemed to battling with their own inner choas. All of you were pretty much ignoring the monsters behind the glass who were looking haunted and dismayed.

You stayed in your bed, curled up in the sheets, willing to make the feeling of Sans on your inner core go away. It wasn't unpleasent, but it was invasive and alien, trying to reach into the cracks of your emotional barrier without permission to do so. Your emotions, the things that made you you, were your own. You did not have to share. _You did not have to share._

Lashonda was covered in soot and like you, decided to seek out solace. She had taken over one of the showers, letting the water run over her skin. She hadn't said a word. 

Lin was seated by the doorway that led out into the grassy area. Doggo stared back at her from his seated position several yards away. He did not come closer, and did not go further away, just in eyesight, watching her.

Lizzy had taken to the bathrooms, and was hiding in a stall.

Ruthy Mae sat at the dining table, hiding among presents of new sheets and comfort food from your captor. What a terrible joke. There were baskets of sweet breads and giddy little signs that read 'good job'. Ruthy Mae kept her head down as she nibbled on a pastry. 

Sarah was coping better than anyone. She kept running back and forth, rubbing backs, bringing water, offering food, and whispering nice things. After a few hours she even coaxed Lashonda out of the shower, into her gray gown, and into bed. She then gently pulled Lizzy from the toilets and into the shower, grabbing her clothing for her, and putting her to bed as well. She did this for everyone, Ruthy Mae went easily, seeming almost like a zombie in her steps. Sarah had been wary to grab Lin, but the ultimately she managed to bathe and dress miss bravery as well. 

You were the last one. Everyone else was curled up in their beds when Sarah came for you. You currently dealing with wave after wave of bombarding emotions. Concern, Guilt, Worry, Fear and nice helping of Hopelessness kept washing over you in repeating waves. These weren't your emotions. 

They weren't!

You didn't feel guilt for what had happened. Guilt meant you did something wrong, and you would never forget who put you in here. You sorted your emotions from the invading. Embarrassment, oh yes, you felt that. The ache of Denial, most certainly. Confusion, absolutely. You felt also felt Righteous Anger at Addams for exposing you this way. Leaving you vulnerable in the landslide of someone else's complex life. 

You were a building, all cement and sturdy, suddenly being bashed with a wrecking ball. A wrecking ball named Sans. He was chipping away at your borders, crashing into you, disrupting your integrity. 

You gasped as water hit your face.  
Sarah had managed to bully you out of your bunk, pull you out of your sweat soaked clothing, and into the shower. She was calmly rubbing soap along your back in small circles. She was singing, her voice was high and tinny as she botched the words to what sounded to be an old celtic song. Sarah's nimble fingers gently massaged your scalp, the water felt calming along your worried body. You took a deep breath, suddenly feeling grounded. Sarah seemed to notice your attention came back. 

"You with me?" she asked slowly, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah." 

It was all you could manage. You who screamed 'Fuck you' to Addams on the monitor, and used your words to calm unrest in the group, were reduced to one word. Sarah didn't push you to speak, but she did push you to clean yourself. With you out of your daze, you could handle a sponge and get the places she wouldn't touch out of modesty's sake. 

She left to shower in peace for a few minutes. Now that you were alone again, you could feel the emotional wrecking ball that was Sans gearing up to strike once more. You steeled yourself for the onslaught, braced your back against the water, and felt him... bounce off you. It was, better, you were stable. He couldn't get into you, chip away pieces of you, and examine you. 

You heaved a sigh of relief, alone with your thoughts and feelings once more. You felt better about washing yourself. Once you were clean she handed you a towel, and then gave you your gown. It was warm in your hands, comforting.  
"It's warm" you managed, as she helped you pull it over your head. 

"Grillby held them for a bit" answered Sarah.

Oh God, you didn't want to deal with the monsters anymore. 

Sarah caught your look, she crooned softly, "He said hospitality was something he was good at, and it was something we could use right now."

You nodded slowly. Sarah gently took your head and led you out back to your bed. She mentioned that she had put new sheets on your bed. Sarah was too good for this world. While everything else fell apart, kindness remained steadfast. You were surprised that Grillby was still in the room when you came out. He was sitting next to Lashonda, that explained the soot from earlier, and gently holding her hand. 

Instinctually you wanted to swat Grillby away, holding fire was not a good thing. But as you drew closer, you could hear more of their conversation. Lashonda sounded drunk. 

"What a pretty fire" she whispered, petting his hand, letting the flames flit between her fingers. 

"Yes I am, Lala" he crackled in response, blue flames coated his face, "you are beautiful."

"haha, lair."

"Am not."

Sarah pushed you to sit down on your bunk. She then took hold of Grillby's shoulders, and maneuvered him away from Lashonda, who rolled over in bed and giggled madly. 

"You guys can talk later" Sarah said silencing Grillby's objection. 

Sarah pushed until he started walking, and lead him out onto the green. You were busy staring at Lashonda. What the hell was this about? Lashonda, reserved, warm, strong Lashonda, was giggling like a child after everything that had happened today. 

"What's with you?" you gripped

"Haha.... 'e likes meh" she slurred, wrinkling her nose and hiding under her sheets. You had never seen her smile since you got here. Not like that. Not happily. 

You poked her, and tried to get her to talk again. She only burst into soft playful giggles. Right. You weren't going to get anything out of her. You stubbornly pointed at Lashonda as Sarah came back to you.

"What's with her?"

"She's overwhelmed, just like everyone else" explained Sarah, waving her hand at the group. 

You looked around. Everyone seemed to be having some type of fit. You caught a few giggles, a few groans, even a dejected sigh or two. You turned your attention back to Sarah, "Wait.... why aren't you?"

Sarah shrugged, she seemed slightly concerned by this too, "I dunno. Maybe Kindness isn't rolled over by soul bonding that easily? I'm already empathic. So it wasn't too severe?"

Goodie for you, you don't get the hangover from hell, snapped a piece of you. You reasoned that she didn't deserve to be bit due to her apparent immunity. You groan, "Soul bonding?"

Sarah beamed, proud to be useful after a month of cowering behind everyone else. She was obviously in her element while she was caring for others.

"Monster biology" she sat with you on the bed, "Monsters usually don't make babies on accident. They do it in bonded pairs. Mommy and Daddy really have to be into each other, share just about everything with one another. They even have sex with their souls. At least that's what I was told when I asked Dr. Alphys about monster reproduction." 

Your head hurt from all this information, you began holding onto yourself once more, "Nhh.. Sarah... this would've been nice to know… Like… a month ago."

"I didn't think it work on humans!"

"Something to do with our souls?", you took a breath, the whole reason you were here was because of your high soul trait. 

"Probably?" Sarah seemed concerned, she put a hand on your back, "Thing is, Dr. Alphys said that bonding takes time. It's a lot to take on an entire other person. Usually it's done in careful steps, like baking a cake."

You looked up at her. 

"If you add the milk too quickly or stir too hard or open up the oven too soon or too late you end up with a bad cake. I mean, it's still a cake. But it could've been better." she smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "What I'm saying is, they had us do in a few hours what monster couples take months or even years to do. I-I don't know what to expect."

You looked up at her, feeling weak and raw. You couldn't stop your whimper, "It's too much... I don't like it."

Sarah frowned, rubbing small circles into your back, "I don't think it would be good to fight it."

Too bad, you ruefully thought, that train had already left the station. You were fighting for the privacy of your soul, and you would go down swinging if you had to. Bonding be damned. You were going to hold onto your morals. The red head seemed about to say something, but you gently squeezed her hand, silencing her words, before curling up in bed. She covered you with the sheets, and left you to your thoughts. You looked up and could see the white lights of Sans's eyes looking at you from beyond the glass. 

You could feel a pull at what you knew to be your soul as you stared at him. You waited for his essence to ram against you again, and braced yourself like you had done in the shower. It was gentler this time, it washed over you like a cool mist. It was not invading like before, desperate and grabbing at your soul, just there and comforting. With tentative curiosity you let this new feeling breach your barriers. 

Relief. You were okay, and he was relieved. You met his gaze, and could almost hear him whispering, asking permission.  
  
_Knock Knock?_

You didn't answer, pulling back up your walls immediately and rolling over. That was enough for today, you didn't have the fortitude. 

Sans sat there and watched as you went to sleep. It pained him to feel you continuously reject him. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose, his soul couldn't help but reach out to yours. Somehow your gorgeous soul had pulled up a barrier that he now couldn't get past, bouncing his advances back at him. Still... You had tried to listen to him just now, and that was something.

He had been afraid, afraid that he had made your soul numb by being forced on you, afraid you had been intimately injured. Your constant rebuffs had stabbed fear into him. He had made you vulnerable, but he hadn't hurt you. He pressed his forehead to the glass and sighed. 

You were alright. 

On the other side of monster's room Sans heard Nicely cry out. He left the glass and went over the blue rabbit. Nicely was in tears as he covered his face. 

"what's up?" questioned Sans

Nicely couldn't talk, he bounded up and ran into the girls room. Alarmed Sans and the other monsters went after him. Sarah protested, but Nicely ignored her, going straight to Ruthy Mae's bed. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering apologies as he pulled her into his lap. Ruth's breathing was hard, she was sweating and moaning weakly. Everyone was awake, watching in apprehension. 

Nicely pooled his magic, and pulled at her soul. Beautiful sky-blue and trembling it floated out of Ruth's chest. A long jagged crack threatened down the middle, nearly splitting the very culmination of her being in two. It was held together by thin red strands, clinging to life. Shock rippled through the group. You weren't sure exactly what you were seeing, but it didn't look good. Sans was holding your hand tightly, you weren't sure when he got there. You squeezed his hand back. Nicely sobbed into Ruth's hair, pushing her soul back into her body. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he whispered as he rocked her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeaaaah....  
> It's not safe to mash two people together very quickly and shout "GET ALONG"
> 
> Will Ruthy Mae be alright?


	7. There is no Manual

### Chapter Seven: There is no Manual

Ruthy Mae was unresponsive, aside from the soft pained groans she made. You did everything that you could think of to keep her comfortable. You gave her your pillows, laid comforting hands on her arms, let her know she was not alone. The others, guided by Sarah followed suit, despite their foggy eyed states. Soon enough Ruth and Nicely were nested in a pile of fluffy pillows, and covered with extra sheets.

Nicely cradled Ruth in his arms, whispering apologies, begging for her to be alright. Somehow the rabbit monster looked like he was about to crumble apart too. You could've sworn that dust was shifting off his drooping ears, but maybe it was a trick of the light. You hoped it was a trick of the lights.

You knew it wasn't.

You heart had hurt at the sight of Ruth's sweet soul. The pale blue heart, like the sky on a crisp clear day, held together by nothing but thin ruby red strings. It wasn't right. You didn't know what to do, how to make it better. What could you do about a soul that was literally ripping apart at the seams? A low comforting feeling surrounded you and you embraced it, needing to feel safe.

The cameras whirred, watching silently. You rounded on the cameras as you heard the lens on one focus, zooming in on the sight. Heat bubbled in your chest, discarding your warm safe feeling, and filling you honest rage. This was not a thing to be stared at, mocked, or recorded. 

"You lazy dick! Get down here and do something!" you screamed at the lens that focused.

_**calm down** _

"I will not calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" you rounded on the group, hissing, no one owned up to the statement so you turned your attention back to the cameras, "Not until we get some help. You want us to sit here and bond and fuck and make babies for you? You better show some medical expertise!"  
The cameras in the room all swiveled in your direction at that statement. It was almost comical, as if the cameras were sentient and arguing among one another on what to do, and not tools. Then, very slowly the camera closest to you shifted up and down in a nod. 

A beeping sound was heard, and the tv that Addams used before clicked on. His screen was dark, as if he had thrown a towel over the camera, but the audio was crisp. 

"You all will evacuate the room, we will see what we can do."

You didn't want to go. You did not want to trust Addams with the fragile pair. Sans was at your arm again, he tugged you, and you saw that only you remained in the room with Ruth and Nicely. Nicely looked up at you as Sans led you out, his arms locked in a tight embrace around the freckled woman.

Nicely's eyes were dim but appreciative, "Thanks _________, you're a peach."

The room was sealed behind you.

It became clear that both bedrooms were locked tight. Addams didn't want you all to see what he was doing to Nicely and Ruth, so for the time being the ten of you all that were left were stuck out on the green. You surveyed the area. Everyone had paired off, and was talking queitly to their partner. From their worried faces it was easy to see the conversations were meant to be private. However here there was no privacy.

You caught traces of conversation, the topics varied from Ruth and Nicely to souls to what happened in their sauna room. Lashonda and Grillby were cuddling, and while Grillby was holding Lashonda in his lap, she appeared to be the one comforting him. Doggo and Lin were just holding hands, as if nothing needed to be said between the two of them. IceWolf and Sarah were sitting in the grass, Wolf had his head resting in her firey mane, conversing over health issues. Burgerpants was pulling at Lizzy's soul, checking her golden shimmering heart for damage. You watched as Burgerpants ran his clawed fingertips up along her so- 

_**private, don't look**_

"There's not much else to look a-" your sentence fell short as you realized that no one had spoken to you directly. The musky scent of chalk filled your senses, the feeling of magic on your skin, and you looked down at the short skeleton at your side. Sans wasn't looking at you, he was shuffling his bare toe bones along the grass, finding a blade or two to be very interesting. 

"Did... did you?"

"so uh....you and i... need to talk...privately."

"Where, we're all out here."

You were busy constructing your inner barrier again, pushing Sans away from your soul. Only now you were finding it hard to pinpoint where his emotions and yours differed. Right now you were both feeling uncertain and worried, and those feelings were complex. When had he snuck past your barriers? Probably when you were absorbed in the drama with Nicely and Ruth. What would happen if you shut him out without pulling away completely?

_**stop.** _

Your vision went blue for a second, and you swore you didn't even breath. You coughed as your lung remembered to expand, "Augh, don't do that" you barked at him, shaking off the instruction.  
Sans had an anxious, yet angry look on his face. He quickly went blank faced and pointed over to the far side of the enclosure. It was dark over there, away from the light above the bedroom doors and Grillby. 

"let's go over there."

"Fine" you grumbled tailing him.

This side of the enclosure was nice and silent. Looking up from here you could see the stars shimmering  
above, the moon glowing brightly, it was late, and today had been a very long day. You ached for sleep. 

"not yet" whispered Sans.

You blinked owlishly at him, had he heard your thought?

"i know you're confused and hurt" said Sans holding up his hands, "and you have every right to be. but... i need to you stop pushing me away."

Wait... no.. No he was not turning this around on you. You huffed crossing your arms, "I need you to be out of my personal space."

"i can't"

"Try" you growled softly.

Sans's made a whimpering sound before swallowing it, " _i can't_ " he stressed, "you're like... like a black hole and i'm sitting on the event horizon. i'm already too far gone."

"I am not a gaping maw in space trying to eat you alive" you rolled your eyes, " _You're_ a wrecking ball trying to break me with every second. Back off!" you snapped

Your barrier snapped up without warning. Whoa- Suddenly you both were on your knees. Your heart wrenched in your chest as you soul writhed in agony, in terrible loneliness. You cried out in turmoil, feeling as if you might break, you might shatter into a million pieces. You were going to blow away, just like that. Where were you? What was happening? Then he was there, calming you, soothing you, wrapping you in warmth and safety. 

As your senses came back Sans had his forhead pressed to yours, his arms wrapped tightly around you. 

"you're alright... you're alright, it's okay" his whispered in your ear, "shhh.... don't cry.. i'm here..."

"Sans?" you whimpered, fat tears had escaped you, dripping onto his gray sweats, "What... what?"

"shhh...gimme a minute..." his throat was dry, he swallowed the air. Distantly you wondered how he swallowed at all. 

You croaked, "Is...is this what happened to Ruth?"

"yes. no, no, don't panic, i'm here now... shhh... it won't happen to us..."

You stayed like that for several long minutes, holding one another. Not wonder the others instantly paired off. That feeling before was painful! He shuddered as he gathered himself back together, and you were stable for the most part.

"...it's... oh this is weird..." he brushed his fingers through your hair gently, "you and i are bonded. i know it's not what we would've liked, but there's no separating me from you now."

You shuddered, "ah...w-what exactly goes on with a bond? Sarah gave me a run down but... oh I've never felt that before, so lonely."

"bonding is a sharing of soul energy, a little of you goes into a little of me, and a little of me goes into a little of you. we share the burden of each other" his words were soft and noble, "it's an honor to bond with someone." he continued to stroke you, placing little kisses along your face in an attempt to comfort you.  
It worked, and he continued, "from what i've gleamed, humans don't normally touch souls, you're used to a buffer. whereas monsters are magical, and everything we do has to do with our souls. i guess that's why human souls are stronger, you lot have to be and from the moment you're born you're used to being alone."

You nodded into him, and tightened your grip on him. Not wanting to be alone like that ever again. 

"shhh... you won't be alone like that. i promise."

"W-why did it feel like that? Like I was going to... to break?"

Sans was silent, "uh... imagine.. you're starved. suddenly there's food, more than enough food, and it's great. then after a few hours, they take that food away. you have no idea when you're getting it back."

"You're food?"

" _you're_ starved, and you don't even know it" said Sans gently, "feel better yet?"

"No."

There was alot you didn't understand.

"it's alright, ask me anything."

"We can't break the bond can we?"

"no." 

"Why not?"

He was uncomfortable, you could feel it. He let out breath and nuzzled you, "i've only seen boss monsters be able to survive breaking a full blown bond. like toriel and asgore." he shuddered and shut his eyes, clutching your back, "for me... to let you go now... it would kill me."

You were stunned in silence.

"you probably figured that out when you tried to block me just now. i don't know if you would survive long  
by yourself anymore. i don't know. i dont have information on human monster pairings." he felt your dismay, and back pedaled trying to make this easier, "maybe all this is new and we can break it later when our bond is mature. i might be wrong."

"I don't think you are."

"i don't think i am either."

You groaned, "I.. I can't share everything I am with you."

"i know, you have issues sharing." he was quick to try and ease the situation, "but bonding with you don't make me a mind reader. with monsters it's the intent that's registered. i can't go digging into your memories unless soul play gets involved, even then it's mostly flashes."

"Soul play?"

"a mingling of our souls, my soul rubbing along yours" he was blushing and you fel the heat of his lust curl along you. You banished the feeling, making him snap back to reality. You would have to remember that trick for later, "ah...well... it feels good, but that's for another time."

"Sarah said you guys can have sex with your souls."

"she's... not wrong. it can be considered sex." he gave you the impression that soul play had other uses, and from what you gathered, bonding was different from soul sex. Maybe one was more intense? He was unwilling to go into any further detail, "how did she know?"

"She learned from a monster called Dr. Alphys."

Sans rolled his eyes, "course she did... alphys and mattaton work under addams, and sarah worked with the soul research team."

"Friends of yours?"

"alphys is my friend. metta is more friends with my bother, paps. even then he's in love with the limelight."

When had you gotten comfortable on the ground? You were laying in Sans's arms, his legs kicked out to either of your sides, your head nestled on his sternum. He had yet to let you go, and you found that your hands were bunched up under his shirt, holding onto his smooth ribs tightly. You loosened your grip on his ribs, and he let out a breath.

"Sorry, was that uncomfortable? I didn't realize I was hanging on like that."

"Not uncomfortable, just.... new?"

"Good..?"

"yeah" 

Something inside you bloomed, happy to have made your partner feel nice. Yes, your partner, like it not you were stuck with skeleman. He was blushing as he met your gaze, and you knew that he had felt that soft bloom of sexual pride. You wanted so badly to hide back in your barrier, to be alone, but you knew what awaited you if you pulled away.

You could not deal with this! Crippling anxiety crept up the depth of your core. He was there then, brushing the feeling away as if they were leaves on your coat.

"it's alright, i won't judge you" he soothed, "i know, i know this isn't ideal. monsters take months to fully form a bond, years sometimes. but it's a happy thing, to be linked with someone you love. celebrations are held, families come together, giant cakes are made..."

Regret... Saddness...

Sana would never have that. To be tied to someone who loved him. He would be tied to you, a stranger, a scared human who lashed out at him when they didn't understand.

You held onto him, nuzzling under his jaw. You were tentative at soothing these feelings of his, careful about touching them. You lacked the ability that Sans had to flick these emotions away with such delicate skill. Denial, rebuffing, and crushing emotions were different from soothing them.  
But, you reasoned, you had only begun using your soul like this a few hours ago. Baby steps. You balled up a comforting feeling, the feeling of your loving parents caring for you, and passed it to him. 

Sans shifted, his eyes watering as he rubbed his face in your hair, "thanks"

He was crying. That was the opposite of what you were reaching for. You squirmed and rolled until you were facing him, your palm brushed his cheek. You intentionally reached for his energy, and Sans nuzzled into your hand, pressing a kiss there.

"I...I'm trying" you whispered, worry drifting over your face.

"i know" finally you could feel him, he was relieved, so very relieved, "that's all i can ask for."

You pressed a kiss between his glowing eyes, trying to comfort him. Sans chuckled. You looked up at the sky, and frowned as clouds had rolled in and covered the beautiful stars and moon. In this darkness, the only light came from Sans's eyes, and from Grillby and the others further away. You settled back into San's arms, and groaned weakly. You were tired. Your body ached for sleep, your soul whimpered at all this information. 

"gotta bone to pick with you."

"That makes no sense" you huffed, "you just threw that out there."

"it's been a long day, gimme a break" he chuckled in your ear. 

He pressed his teeth to your neck gently, and you felt the warmth of a kiss being pressed there. 

"___________?"

"Hm?"

"may i take a look at your soul? i... i want to make sure you're alright." 

You had almost forgotten the jarring experience from earlier. You didn't want your navy soul snapped in half. 

"You, have my permission... bu-but be gentle."

"of course"

There was a gentle tug at your chest. You grunted at the unfamiliar feeling. As with everything that magic seemed to do, it was invasive. 

Sans hummed reassuringly into your ear, "just relax... i've got you."

You tried to settle down, and whimpered as his magic pulled at you again. You groaned, and finally with a gentle tug your soul slipped from your chest. Cool, gentle, navy blue, shimmering back at you. Though you could see that it was no longer as sure of itself as it was a month ago. Too much had changed, your soul wasn't as soft looking. Around your soul was a pale mist, that you were sure wasn't there before, it was lazily wrapped around your soul like a blanket. Was that the bond? You didn't see any cracks on the surface, nothing that made you overly worried. You were still you. 

Sans held the very culmination of your being in his hands. He gently flipped it around and examined it from every angle. It was only when he pressed his fingers along your soul in a caress did you let out a needy, longing, sound. There was a sharp wave of pleasure that ran down your body. W-what the hell?

"Put it back" you demanded

Sans was amused, it was easier to feel him with your soul out of your body. The difference between talking to someone via phone call to face to face. He was tempted to tease you, you could sense that too, but he did as told. Gently your soul fluttered back into your chest where it belonged.

"you look good, nothing broken" his voice was gentle, "you're tired. you can rest, i'll look out for you."

"What about Ruth and Nicely?"  
"if anything changes i'll wake you up."

His fingers were gently petting along your tummy and your forhead. Cool, smooth, boney fingers massaged small circles into your weakened body.

"rest."

So you did, comforted by his presence around your soul now. You slept far into the night, and well into the next day. It was around noon when you woke back up, Sans snoring gently into your shoulder, sitting up, arms wrapped around you. You detached yourself from the skeleton, and looked around. Everyone else had come to join you and Sans on the green in the night, spread out in the grass. You looked back towards the door that lead to the sleeping rooms. They were open now.

You turned around and gently shook Sans shoulder. The groggy skeleton woke up and came with you. You peeked your head into the girl's dorm. Ruthy Mae and Nicely were nowhere to be seen. You and Sans searched everywhere, but no trace of the couple could be found. The only evidence they were there was the massive pile of pillows they had been resting on. Sans held onto your hand, no words were exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one is much longer. Information heavy and feels. 
> 
> But I figure try to get the basic rules out of the way first and reiterate anything that needed extra emphasis. 
> 
> So yes! You are now linked to Sans. 
> 
> Is it permanent? Most likely. 
> 
> There are side effects that haven't seen the light of day in hundreds of years that could happen. 
> 
> It's all new territory. There are no manuals here.


	8. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some adult content in here.  
> Little warning.

### Chapter Eight: Discussions

Sans only left you for a bathroom break once you had settled back in the common area. Everyone else was still sleeping on the grass, soft snores filled the air. You noticed that his soul presence seemed to fade when he left you. It wasn't the gut wrenching feeling you had felt last night, no were near that dreadful, he just felt distant. When he returned from his solo adventure, his presence enveloped you again. It was pleasant. 

He returned with one of the gift baskets, and he hummed as he leaned into your side. The skeleton was hard, but not uncomfortable. You coudn't tell if that was because of the bond, or if it was just him. You sighed softly, deciding now was a good time to ask any personal questions about the skeleman. 

"How do you use the bathroom?"

"like everyone else i suppose." He responded setting one of the 'good job' gift baskets in front of you, "i'm fairly certain there's ham in there."

"No I mean it. I've felt you, you're all bone!"

He chuckled, "you're worse than my kid. when I was... on top of you..." His face went blue in the blush, "you felt something else too right?"

"You mean your cock?"

"i mean my cock, yes."

"Well yeah I felt that. It was a bit too sizable not to feel it."

You felt the rush of pride before seeing the sly look on his face. You felt warm lick roll up your spine, like encouragement. You were blushing now, taking the gift basket in hand and sifting through the goodies. He didn't take his eyes off you.

"Sans, please." you snapped your fingers at him, "stay professional."

"heh heh.. alright. well you're right. typically i'd eat monster food, all magic, so the body absorbs everything no waste no muss. but human food is physical. i have enough magic at my disposal to add a little extra to it, but i can't process every thing." He picked up a pastry and made it glow in his boney palm before making a show of biting it. It took you a moment to realise you were staring at those little dull fangs of his. Sans continued "the rest goes out like you'd expect. i just magic up what i need to make it work."

Easy enough explanation-

Wait. Back up.

"You have a kid?!"

He flinched and swallowed hard, patting his chest, "kinda?"

"How do you kinda have a kid?"

"well... they aren't mine. i was dating their mother."

"Oh my God I'm a homewrecker."

The words left your mouth before you had a chance to process them. Sans grinned widely. You were able to taste his mirth. It occurred to you that it was much easier to read his ever present smile now. 

"not your fault, no where near your fault. we were rocky before all this happened anyway. toriel is a boss monster which means she'll live forever unless she has a kid of her own and passes the magic down. frisk is her adopted kid and they're human. if she wants to age she'd have to have another baby."

"You guys were planning for another kid?"

"we were discussing" he ran his hand over the back of his head, the clack of his hand meeting his head rang in the air, "we'd have to bond and... she's been through alot. losing eight out of nine kids, and asking for another is a tall order to fill. she wasn't ready for me this time. really it's my fault. tori's a strong woman, enough love for the world, but everyone has their limits. i shouldn't have pressed so hard."

Mercy, that's alot of babies to lose, considering even one would be heart breaking. You decided to skip around the details of how that came about, "You... you guys broke up?"

"we were taking a break, couldn't be too obivious with the kid around." 

You could feel the pride in which he spoke of Frisk, and the regret that followed Toriel's name. He had loved her. He had wanted to bond with her. You kept yourself in check as best you could as you listened to him. Sans had alot of get off his chest.

"frisk's a tough little kid, very sweet, likes to sing, and couldn't hurt a fly. but they're fragile in other ways. telling them at dear ol uncle sans and mom are fighting, it wouldn't have gone over well." he grunted softly, "not that flowey made any of this easier. then that talent show came, and paps wanted to go and... i... i just needed to get away for a moment. the way the kid looked at me that morning... they were scared i wasn't coming back, but i told them, i'd be back no problems. you know, the stuff you tell little kids when they get nervous, "just going to hang with my bro for a bit kiddo, leave a slice of pie for me, i'll see you tonight.' they're a good kid." Sans held out his boney hand and ran grasped it with the other, "god i should've known."

The silence was thick. You swallowed feeling sans' soul churn with a symphony of unresolved emotions. Hoo-boy. Pick something else. Sans eyed you, a curious expression on his face as you steered the subject away from romantic relationships. 

"That's why you know so much about human biology! And the future ambassador to monsters is your kid?"

Sans nodded, a playful smile on his face, "i'm uncle sans, knower of everything human. i kinda had to brush up on certain facts, make sure the kid was healthy. they're biologically female, but don't want to be considered male of female. i read somewhere that it could be a natural thing, or it could part of a traumatic disorder." sans waved his hands about, "i dunno, they get scared around doctors, so we've been doing alot of self taught healing... they started talking again, and they emote better with flowey around so i guess we're doing the right thing."

"They weren't talking?"

"selective mute. frisk switches off on sign language and verbal speech now."

"Ah..."

"what about you?"

You smiled softly and began to tell him about your parents and siblings. You had a mother, father, and triplet younger siblings: two younger brothers and sister. The siblings had only recently graduated from highschool. Your family adored you, and had supported your choice of career in media. You had wanted to be a screenwriter for television, work your way up into being a producer. Be part of the wave of people who shaped the world through the visual arts.  
However, despite your very expensive degree, no one seemed willing to hire a green writer. You branched out, hoping to snag something up. Graphic Artist, Media Design, Revisal, Editing, Organization Intern- But nothing came and you spent time in retail, watching your talent wilt as you tried to save up money to move out and move on. 

Sans looked at you, the whites of his eyes shimmering in empathy, "you were just going to give up on your dream?"

"It was only a life long journey" you joked, then rubbed your arm, "I'll get over it."

"i can feel you light up, you love this kind of thing" he whispered.

"Sometimes life isn't about the love of your dreams.... and I can't survive on $9.25 an hour" you muttered softly, 

"I can't support myself, my family- currently situation aside- What if I got pregnant? How would I have taken care of me and my kid?"

"your family loves you" pointed out Sans

"Not the point. I've had it good, I want to show that everything that was done for me was worth it", you looked at him, overwhelming him with the feeling of your honor and honestly, "No one else can do it for me. I must make something of myself."

"or you won't be proud of yourself?"

You stopped. Hammer, meet nail. 

"oh jeez. oh... oh okay... it's alright I understand"

"Let's.. not talk for a bit" you whispered. 

Sans was silent as he pressed some comforting feeling to you, you accepted it. You both were a bit sore from exposing all these feelings, he hadn't meant to poke at a sore spot. The sun crept across the sky slowly.  
Sans had nestled himself under your armpit, humming almost contently as he picked through the gift basket. He held up a piece of dried ham wrapped around a cheese stick. It was one of those decadent things that they serve at fancy parties. You ate the offered treat, chewing down about half of it before he popped the other half into his mouth. This was nice. To have a moment of relative peace in contrast to the hectic day before.

By now the others were slowly getting up, going to investigate the bedrooms. They shuffled by with sleepy hellos and questions as to Nicely and Ruth and if there were any other gift baskets left. Sans answered them and you waved at your sleepy companions. You caught Lashonda saying she needed a bath, and Grillby saying he'd join her but he never touched the stuff. Which brought on a whole series of hygiene questions from the persistent Lashonda. Lin was guiding Doggo, who was looking around fiercely, trying to memorize the area. She talked loudly about where he ought to step, watch out for that clump of grass there, and so on. It never occured to you that Doggo had difficulty seeing. Icewolf and Sarah had padded off together to the bedroom to dig around for breakfast. Finally Lizzy and Burgerpants remained, talking to one another and blushing lightly.  
Sans hummed softly and offered you another piece of food. He lifted his hand and waved at Burgerpants, who lifted up Lizzy and walked off for a bit. Once again, the two of you were as alone as possible. 

"so.. are we gonna discuss the elephant in the room, or let it stand there?" he asked

"Which elephant?"

"the sexual elephant."

"Do... do we have to?"

"i doubt he's gonna stop" he whispered in your ear, a hand gently squeezed your hip, "not till he gets what he wants... and i don't know if i'll be able to hold myself back again, i don't know if you'd want me to."

You stiffened, looking down at him, your voice tight, "You'd hurt me?"

"never" he answered, meeting your gaze, "i'd never hurt you. but..." he coughed retraining himself to a professional speech, "like before, the bond was just starting to form, it was easy to block me out. emotions like lust and want and heat, they're hard to ignore. it'll be worse if they trap me between your legs again."  
Hell, even without the bond the need for sex was a hard thing to ignore. You remembered how he felt when he was licking the valley between your breasts. With the bond, he was right, it would be very hard to quell those needs especially if he was feeling the same thing. 

"Wh..what do we do?"

"...make it enjoyable?"

"Oh my God Sans."

"i know, i know!" he threw his hands up in the air, scooting away from you a bit as he blushed, "you're not much into exhibitionism, you like privacy, but what the hell else can we do?"

"Why can't we ignore the elephant?" you cried out, shutting your eyes, "this is the most dumb thing!"

He grabbed your hand, and gently pulled at your chin, making you meet his gentle gaze, "it's better we address the elephant now, than when i'm stuck between your legs. my mouth just centimeters from your breasts... your body calling out to mine, begging for me to touch you."

Your breath caught in your throat. When had he gotten so close?  
He had pushed you back, one hand hiking up your dress to feel your hip, the other stroking your cheek as he knealt between your thighs. His eyes never left yours, full of a mysterious heated intent. Your entire focus went in on him, it was like the rest of the world blacked out, the white of his bones, the light of his eyes, they became your world. It was new, it was different. 

Sans acted first, kissing you gently, groping your hip tightly in his boney grasp. You trembled and left a moan escape you as he pulled back. Fire licked along your lower belly, begging for attention. It had been too long since you have even touched yourself, much less been touched by someone else. You forced yourself to try and restrain against this want. 

"W-wait.. d-don't"

He left your lips and moved to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses there. He found your color bone and bit gently, licking your skin. Your hands were shaking as you grabbed onto him, pulling his sweater up and gripping his ribs. He hissed and licked along your throat. Your restraint was being held together by a very thin, yet determined thread. He was going to snap it.

Sans came back up to your lips and kissed you again before nuzzling your forehead. 

"i won't... i'd never hurt you. tell me what you like." 

"Sans..."

"obviously" he grinned softly, "come on... tell me.. you like kisses? you like dirty words? kind words? praise or humiliation?" he kept talking, pressing his hips into yours, grinding into you. 

You were certain he was no longer aware of exactly what he was doing, but then you weren't either. You were holding onto him, rocking your body up to meet his grinding, holding onto his ribs tightly pulling moans from him. You were getting lost in his lust, only saved by that determined thin string of restraint.

"you want me to bite?" he asked softly, whispering in your ear, "mmh, suck your breasts? not gonna lie, i wanna suck those tits of yours baby doll- Oh.. you like that pet name? okay baby doll, i'll call you that, i'll be anything you like."

He was very good at reading your emotions, more so that you were both on the same heated wave length. Which was good, cause your words were failing you. 

"You want me to touch..? Where? Here?" he was breathless, his hand moving from your hip to your panties, he pressed under them, careful of your pubic hair that had grown over the last month. He gently pressed over the hood of your clit.

"Ah..f-fuck" ,the string snapped, and you were a whimpering mess, "please...please"

"yea.. you like that here... okay i've got you shh...baby it's alright. oh you are pent up...", he nuzzled you, carefully rubbing his fingers along your sweet needy clit, "it's all about you right now, we'll deal with me later. Oh..oh you're getting wet."

He pressed kisses along your neck, gently fingering your folds apart as you laid back. Your hands hadn't released their grip in and Sans was humming. It was hard to relax, to let him read your emotions as you felt them, rather than vocalize them. But he was doing so well... So very good. 

"you want me to touch inside..? No? Not yet..? okay" he purred, "see? I can follow instructions... I can make you feel so good.. trust me."

"S-saans" you whimpered

"oh baby doll, you are so precious~"

You arched as he ran his fingers up the length of your wet slit, very cautiously stroking your button. Your thighs trembled as he began to stroke faster, more confident with each flick of his fingers. You were bucking into his hand.

"Alm-almost.. ah..please...please"

"shhh....it's okay, i'll give it to you, you don't have to beg" he whispered, before kissing you again and again,  
"ooh...easy....easy...oh sweetheart that's it, let go baby doll..." 

You arched up under him, your moan caught in his kiss as he brought you to climax. His fingers slowed down, and he hummed as you panted into his sternum. He kept kissing you, and whispering you new pet name in your ear as he showed you mercy and brought you down from the high. He gently removed his hand from under your panties and adjusted your dress lightly. Somehow he had managed to do all of that with some semblance of discretion. 

"oh..." you blinked, panting, sweat forming on your temple as you looked up at him. Your senses returned to you, color filling your vision and the world came back, "w-what was that?"

"heh... you needed it..." he whispered. 

"I...thank you?" you felt good and confused and perhaps you ought to be angry.

"anytime you want" he responded, you looked up at up him and couldn't help the blush covering your face as he watched him lick his fingers. Sans watched you blush and he chuckled, "like that?"

You took a deep breath, and nodded, "I...I just..."

"i wanted to show you, i can make you feel good" he promised softly, "i'll follow what you want, do what you need of me. i'll be a good mate to you."

Mate?

Hold on- 

The thought and ensuing conversation was put on hold as Burgerpants returned. 

"Sorry to interrupt little buddy" he said, hands behind his back as he looked up at the sky, "but Lizzy needs a word with you."

"can it wait?" asked Sans with a growl.

"If it could, I wouldn't be here right now" promised Brugerpants, "it's bad enough we get no privacy, I'd rather not walk in on anyone."

"Sans, let me up" you instructed, finding your voice. 

Sans huffed and you felt... jealousy? protectiveness? Sans didn't like you wandering off with another male so soon. You pushed him lightly, and he let you up. You adjusted yourself, and looked at Burgerpants, who was still looking at the sky. You coughed and he instructed you to the girls sleeping room. You felt Sans be more at ease as Burgetpants stayed put with him. 

The remaining girls were in the dorm room, sitting around the table.

"___________, glad you could make it" said Lin with a wave, "We need your input."

"Yeah... sorry, I was... busy", you said lightly, sitting down at the table.

"Trust me honey, we've all got a taste of busy" said Lashonda with a roll of her eyes, she gently patted your hand.

Sarah nodded, "Yea, don't feel like you're the only one."

"Don't worry about it" agreed Lizzy, her bouncing curls fluttering around her face, "I wanted to call everyone here to discuss what I saw when IceWolf tossed me up onto the ledge the night we were drugged."

Everyone gave her their full attention.  
Lizzy went on to describe a door that led out to a monitoring station. Live video feeds from all the cameras went into that room, as well a health stats and things of a medical nature. They were keeping a live monitoring of your body.

"How? That doesn't make sense, no one has been down to give us a look over" said Sarah, "They would only have the stats from when we were examined at the testing poll."

"Did.. did anyone else wake up with pain in their hips? Back when we first got here" you asked.

There were nods and hands went up in agreement. 

"I figured it was some sort of hormone treatment" responded Lashonda, "My cousins daughter had trouble getting pregnant, they had stab her in the hip with a treatment when they went through invitro."

You nodded, "I think so too, but what if it's more? Like a chip or something? Like Sarah said, no one has been down here to treat us, so how would they know for sure about our heart rates and such in realtime?"

Lin's eyebrows went up, "Take the baskets off the table, and check me out. I thought it was just me be banged around, but what if..? There's a lump on my left hip."

The baskets were removed and Lin laid down still on the table. You gently pressed along her hip, and felt the lump. It hadn't been implanted deep enough into her skin to not be noticeable. It was small, but it felt like a round coin the size of a dime had been shoved under her skin.

"Like a dog tag?" questioned Sarah, "like for the lost puppies in the street, you can scan the tag in them."

"I'm willing to bet this is more sophisticated" said Lin as you all helped her up, "Maybe it has drugs in it."

"Speculation" said Lizzy, "We don't have the facts to support that theory." 

"What else did you see?", you asked Lizzy

"There was an evac map on the far wall, this place is huge" she frowned, "but that's not all, I think we're close to Mt. Ebbot. There was a window, I could see the terrain, we're only a few miles from the mountain range."

"Jesus, we're so far from home" whispered Sarah.

"But we're not far from people" you responded, hope filled you.

"Right" Lashonda spoke up and looked at the cameras looking down at you all, "Okay, so they are watching us right now."

"Yeah...okay.. We're probably not gonna be able to get up to the catwalk again, but we know where we are. It's a start." you nodded, "so break up everyone, we've got good news, lets relax a bit."

The group dispersed on your word, only Lin remained by your side.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

You responded in the same hushed tone, "I'm thinking Nicely and Ruthy Mae are our best shot of learning something else new. They were taken somewhere else, somewhere hopefully of a medical nature. They'll have seen more of this place" you tilted your head and groaned lightly, "we still need the monsters to have their magic."

Lin pulled her long hair back into a braid, "Addams said he'd be giving us presents if we moved things along...maybe even more magic."

"Do you want to test that theory?" you asked her, feeling serious.

Lin nodded, pulling her braid into a bun, "We don't have a choice."

"Be careful Lin" you gave a wry smile, "I wish I knew what else to say."

Lin nodded and exited the room. You sighed heavily and walked back out to meet Sans on the grass. He was sitting there with the basket in his lap, looking at what appeared to be a mini chocolate cake.

"so, what was girl talk about?" asked Sans kindly, "who has the best monster? i assure you, you do." he handed to the mini cake.

You smiled at him, "Lizzy found out where we are. We're near Mt. Ebbot."

Sans' smile broke, the lights of his eyes faded into nothingness, and you felt dread crawl up his back, "no fucking way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW!   
> You guys make me blush with all your reviews and kudos. Thank you very much. 
> 
> I know we can only leave one Kudo, but that's what reviews are for. Tell me anything, I love to hear it. Both good and bad. Though I promise nothing, but an open ear, and a respectful nod to any opinion. 
> 
> Now to the story!   
> Do you think I ought to tag fingering in the tags? I'm no sure. If I start tagging every sexual act, I think the tags will be full . 
> 
> We mention Frisk, Toriel, and Flowey!  
> In this universe is Pacifist!Frisk. They never went on the genocide run, so they have very little connection to Chara. So Sans never fought Frisk. However, he has tangoed with Flowey, and doesn't trust him.
> 
> Toriel and Sans have a strained relationship. 
> 
> and Sans has officially called you his mate.   
> tell me what you think!


	9. Veterbae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Busy bee me!
> 
> I'm actually writing this on my phone and so I'm not too sure about the length. 
> 
> Another emotional chapter. Enjoy!

Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch.

Sans's combined irritation and dread from hearing of your location, had succeeded in giving you a headache. You hadn't expected that reaction, you expected a sort of relief. Afterall who knew the mountain better than the monsters? 

Sans stared at you with those void black eyes of his until he realized that you were in pain. On feeling your pain, he tried to lighten the mood with a joke that you didn't quite hear over the pounding in your head. Him hiding his obvious discomfort only made the ache worse. It was a  throbbing in the back of your head, that reminded you of the times in retail in which you were forced to scream internally. Was Sans screaming behind his ever present grin? Would you have noticed if not for your treacherously strong bond?

You tried to move away from Sans; hoping that some physical distance between you two would create some sort of buffer. But he followed you like the world's most pissed off puppy.

"Sans, I need my space."

"sorry."

He followed, your skeletal, gloomy, thunderstorm of a puppy. Two laps around the green, your legs were wary and he had broken a sweat. You were going to have to work on your stamina. The walk around the enclosure did not ease the pain.

"Sans, I'm gonna go to the bedroom."

"kay."

Still there, no more than two paces behind you.

The others had evacuated the room when you sat on the bed. You felt like arguing that no, you were not about to get down and dirty with your walking headache. But you were too drained to argue with the unspoken consensus. You looked back at Sans. Nope, not moving. He just watched you with worried eyes, a slight frown on his face. You curled up in bed, trying to give him a hint. He shuffled from one to the other, fussing with himself over the idea. You sighed as the ache relieved and you heard the sound of his boney feet on the ground. 

Good, he had gone away...

The weight on the bed shifted slightly, and you groaned as his arm wrapped around you, his cheek nuzzled along your neck. The bones that made up his face were softer, more mailable than the bones that made up his arms. 

It was fascinating the structure of him. If your head had not been threatening a migrane you might have taken to exploring him. Your headache worsened when he cuddled you. It gave the saying "don't go to bed angry" a new meaning. Not that he was your husband.

Cause he wasn't....

Ouch. Damn.

"Sans, out."

"sorry. not a cuddler?"

"You are giving me a headache."

"i'm worried."

You stiffened as he wrapped his arms tighter around you. He didn't give you more than that.

"Okay... " you managed huffing out a sigh, the bond felt tight around you, and you could feel him seeking you out. Looking for... Comfort? This was going to take time to learn all his cues. You nodded slowly, and patted him,  "This is a bad situation. I understand why you might be worried."

Your response was honest if not a bit generic. With enough thought you could understand him feeling anxious about being so close to what was once his life long prison. The turmoil in his soul eased, the pain lessened and he hummed into your shoulder. Your headache was replaced with a soft comforting feeling. You allowed yourself to be comforted as well, humming with him. He drew gentle circles into your hip, starting to lull you to sleep. It was the middle of the day, but so what, this week had been hectic. Who were you kidding, this month had been hell.

"you'll be a good mate" he complimented gently.

"Yes I willeeehhgaaaa!" you sprang from his arms and fell off the bed.

Sans gasped his surprise and reached out for you. You had a bottom bunk and the fall wasn't a far one, just a bit jarring. You felt like your fall had slowed down a bit, he yelped and you landed on your butt. Sans was rubbing his neck in irritation, the collar shocked him. One of his eyes had changed shape from the white circle to a star that bounced about the socket. He blinked and shook his head, the light returned to normal.

"What did you say?" you asked.

"said you'd be a good mate. you jump out of my arms for that? jesus, it's not that... shocking." he gripped out the pun, rubbing his neck and looking at his hand. He made eye contact with you, the lights of his eyes getting bigger as he looked you over, "you alright?"

"No" ,Your heart was pounding in your chest, "why did you call me that?"

"cause you're my mate." he scooted towards you, looking down at you from his position on the bed.

"But I'm not your m-" the word wanted to be free of your mouth, but you bit it down. The word came too easily. You didn't like that. He had not earned the right to it, had not proven anything a one night stand couldn't prove. He had been thrust on you. Sans was not... he couldn't be...?

"yes you are. that's what bonding does" his voice was gentle, "what did you think it meant? I'm yours and you're min-"

"I don't belong to anyone Sans" you spat with more venom than intended.

Anger slipped up your back and Sans flinched away from you for a moment, as if frightened that you might bite him. The air ignited with tension. You felt cornered, confused, and anxious, he was silently trying to soothe you. 

His eyes locked on yours, flicking about your face, trying to understand, to figure what to do with you.

He was the first to make a move, Sans leaned forward and stroked your cheek with a cool palm. You wanted to move from his gentle touch, growl at him, fight him.

No you didn't... 

Your soul would cry out in terror if anything happened to him. You wouldn't breathe again without him, you knew this. He was both life line and lover. No, man could match what he was to you now. 

The dreadful thought that you might not want another man to touch you as he was doing now, hit you like a hurricane. As you had stolen Sans' bonding day, he had taken your wedding day as well.

But, was that necessarily a bad thing?

You sniffled feeling conflicted, all your plans for your future had been rendered to ash. You couldn't stop yourself from nuzzling his hand, seeking comfort you had been too stubborn and ignorant to give earlier.

"maybe... mate is too much right now." he whispered as coaxed you back onto the bed, "what about veterbae? it's fun and cute, right?"

"What does it matter? Might as well call me wife."

He winced at the sting of your words.

Sans had already gone through the complex emotions and logical reasoning when you had bonded with him. He had seen your soul that dark night, had touched it, and knew it was a good soul. He knew what to expect, after all he was a monster and bonding was not a foreign topic. But you were human, and uncertain of the situation. He had thought you had acted rather aloof to the whole thing, but perhaps you were simply overwhelmed. Because humans don't bond, there was no telling how you should react.

You were going to learn about bonds the hard way.

"you are my ma- uh.... veterbae, and i will do everything i can to make it easy for you" he nuzzled your forehead, "if changing words makes it easier, then alright."

"This is terrible."

"we didn't make it terrible. we are alright."

"I'm sorry."

He hummed and held you.

Being held by Sans was fairly uncomfortable, he was boney and pokey in places, yet it was calming. Sans wrapped the blanket around you both and resumed spooning you. His bones pressed along your back and he whispered sweet things into your ear. Things like you were handing this much better than he had thought you would, and that you looked lovely today. You nodded in response and tried to find nice things to say back to him... No words came.

A few hours later as Sans attempted to soothe you, the others checked in. Sarah and IceWolf wandered in first, as if to see if the coast clear and you two weren't doing anything unseemly. Seeing you both just snuggling with one another, they slipped in and set about digging up dinner. The evening meal consisted of more meat this time. Watching Sarah and IceWolf interact was a peculiar thing, him being so much bigger than her. She bopped his nose when he loomed too close to dinner and he refused to let her lift anything too heavy. Anything too heavy being the basket that food came in. 

So the red haired girl was followed by the giant wolf holding a goodie basket as they prepared the table for dinner. 

They were very sweet and caring, the pet name of "Icey" was thrown around alot. The giant wolf constantly nuzzled her and left little kisses and on Sarah's cheek. She giggled and bubbled happily, singing his praise openly. You and Sans had moved to a sitting position to watch them move around the dining area. 

You looked at Sans who seemed as worn out as you felt.

"They've come to torture us with their cuteness haven't they?" you whispered sarcastically.

Sans chuckled and held you close, "don't get jealous, we'll get there."

You pouted. Stupid emotion reading skeleton. You hated to admit when were beat. There was no breaking the bond, no stopping this relationship and for now no way out. Going with the flow was the best option. At least you liked the guy.

You had said you would try yesterday, and dammit you would put your best foot forward. 

You reached for his hand and linked your fingers with his. You were flooded with the feeling of embarrassment and giddy hope. You looked at Sans again and could see the heavy dusting of blue coating his cheeks.

"What? You can finger me but holding my hand is too much?" you teased in a hushed tone.

Sans swallowed and squeezed your hand back, "n-nah... Just... You like me."

Fuck, he felt that. You looked away from him and fought with the oncoming blush. You were never going to get used to this.

Sans mumbled something about a tsundereplane, whatever that was.

Doggo and Lin returned to the room, both smelt strongly of musk, and Doggo was panting heavily. She kissed his nose and went to the showers. Lin was taking her plan very seriously, you observed. Doggo dunked his head into the water jug, much to everyone's dismay and proceeded to guzzle the liquid.

You watched as Doggo emptied the pitcher and proceeded to try to pull his head from it. It was an hysterical scene as Sarah ended up grabbing the pitcher and IceWolf pulled Doggo attempting to free him. Lashonda refused to enter the room until Doggo's head had been pulled free.  
Burg and Lizzy slipped into the room giggling at the antics. 

Doggo was on the floor using his feet to pull the pitcher off. Finally IceWolf smacked the back of Doggo's head and the pitcher popped off.  
Lashonda finally entered and removed any close liquid from her seating before calling in Grillby. The fire monster blushed at the care he was getting, saying she was going out of her way for him. 

Doggo sheepishly apologized as he went to a corner to brush the water from his ears.

"Sans, what can Doggo do?"

"...why?"

Jealousy tasted like lead.

"Curious."

"he can see anything that moves."

You stared at Sans, "Serious?"

"yes."

Sans was pleased that you didn't find Doggo's ability particularly stunning. Though he didn't voice it. He grinned into your shoulder and cuddled you. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone had gathered around the table, but since there was not much going on outside of private matters, there was not much to talk about. 

Lashonda looked at the cameras, "Hey, I'm bored, can't we get some card games in here or something?"

"Card games?" asked Lizzy, "What kind?"

Lashonda shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed, "Ah... Whatever comes to mind?" 

"Lala" whispered Grillby helpfully, "They might play with you."

Lashonda hushed him, and Lizzy took to pestering her about the games she wanted to play. Lin mentioned that she liked playing black jack, if that was up anyone's alley. There was a general agreement that something had to be done about entertainment. Sarah suggested retelling movies, a story time of sorts. 

Lin was very excited about the idea, and the next night she put on a retelling Moby Dick. There was a fair amount of cursing, but a good time was had. Especially by Sans whose eyes were wide at the parts where Lin described the sea in all it's majesty and greatness of the white whale. 

 

Two weeks passed before Ruthy Mae and Nicely returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short answer Reader suffers from mood swings due to bond. 
> 
> So she goes through this thing where her thoughts are conflicting with one another. 
> 
> Sans is being a trooper~
> 
> And Doggo can see things that move. Oh my, is that important?  
> I dunno~
> 
> Comment and I'll see you next time with Nicely and Ruthy Mae!


	10. Dreams, Instinct and Planning

The weeks before Ruthy Mae and Nicely returned, you had very vivid dreams. Sometimes they were vivid in the sense of sound and smell, other times it was sight, sometimes touch. But the day before their return was the most vibrant.

You were dreaming of home. You dreamed of your mother cooking a great dinner, of bullying your younger siblings into helping with chores. You dreamt you could feel your father's hand on your shoulder. You set the table and laughed at sweet stories your siblings told. You happily dinner, and asked for seconds. You dreamt you were safe and sound. Even Sans sat at the table with your family, your father patted his shoulder and welcomed him to dinner. Sans smiled brightly, happily discussing recipes with your mother, and shooting off puns with your siblings. He looked happy, and it made you happy. 

There was a dull ache in your abdomen, the rushing sensation crept between your thighs. Someone was starting to panic, you could taste fear along your tongue. It was Sans, Sans was calling your name. You looked at him as the dream began to break, shattering into darkness, smearing the faces of your loved ones.

"h-hey! wake up!"

The dream blew away like dust as you warily opened your eyes. You wanted to remember the way your mother looked, the feel of your father's hand, the smile of your siblings. They were gone too soon. It was only you and Sans alone in the dark. He glowed with an ethereal light; white coming off his bones and looping around you. The light seemed to resonate from within him, it was white like the first snowflake, and just as delicate. It looped around you, through you, and the deep blue that was your soul tangled with it, weaved and danced with his energy.

Snowfall over the ocean. 

“wake up.”

It took you a moment to remember where you were. You almost wanted to cry when you found yourself face to face with Sans. The short skeleton had taken to sleeping with you recently, despite your insistence that he go rest in his own bed. He was shaking you lightly, you groggily groaned and frowned tearfully at him. It was far too early in the morning, no one else was awake, and the food had yet to be dropped. The cameras whirred in your direction, tracking the noise.

"please get up, you're bleeding" he whispered hurriedly, "you're in pain, what's wrong?"

Pain? What? You shook your head, and groaned as you pushed yourself up. Oh... Oh, okay. Your period had come back seeking retribution for missing last month. You were flowing rather heavily for your first day, but you could certainly handle the ache of these cramps. You had cramped worse that was for sure.

Sans's panic brought you back to the world, and you gently patted him, "It's alright, this is normal."

"how is this normal?"

"It's my period, it’s fine." you muttered as you moved to stand. You gathered up the sheets and threw them to the washing bin before going to clean yourself up. Sans followed behind you, his worry gnawed at the back of your brain.

"this is a period? frisk is gonna go through this?" he fussed as he followed you into the bathing room, "the books don't make it sound that bad!"

Oh it was far too early for this.

"Sans, please" you looked at him and felt him. His emotions becoming easier to deal with, no longer an overwhelming screech in the back of your mind. Though you would need time to fully grasp your connection, at least now it was bearable. Sans was worried for you... he was scared for you...

"is it always this bad?" 

"No, this isn't as bad as it looks", you promised softly and sent him a comforting feeling. He relaxed a bit feeling that your words were true and you continued, "it's just what I do. Monster females don't do this?" you asked. 

The two of you were in the showering area now. The light flipped on as you entered, and you went to your shower. You stripped, tossing your soiled night clothes into a shared hamper, and set about washing yourself. The clacking sounds of Sans's feet as he paced back and forth beside your shower curtain echoed in the room. 

"monster females have extra energy if they don't conceive" said Sans as he paced, "nothing is wasted. not like in humans, you guys just toss out the...stuff."

"Mmhm" you responded.

The water was warm and felt nice along your skin. You could've fallen asleep there if not of the nagging feeling of your worried vertebae just outside. It was rather flattering that he was being so concerned about your health. 

"Sans it’s alright, thank you" you cooed softly, "at least you saved the bed from getting a stain."

"is there anything you need?" he asked, "you want anything special?"

You laughed softly as you dried yourself off with the provided towel and poked your head out of the shower. Sans was being good and waiting out there. He hadn't once eyed your bare body, either making contact with your face or keeping his sight upward. Ever since your freak out on the bed he had been moving slowly with you. Aside from insisting on sleeping in your bed, he kept his physical touching to a minimum. It was as if he was trying to simulate a dating scenario for you, to be as gentle about the process as possible. You let your gratitude flow from you, and Sans blushed lightly. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. He needed something to do.

"Maybe something sweet?"

He nodded and zipped out of the shower area. He could really move when he wanted to. You set about grabbing the offered sanitary items you needed and put on a fresh gown. You stopped to check yourself in the mirror. Bags drooped under your eyes, the ever present light smile on your face had all but disappeared. Ever since you were here you hadn't slept well, and since the bond you had exceptionally vivid dreams. Needless to say sleep was a thing that evaded you.  
Still. You had to try and breathe some life into yourself. It was improper for a lady to be sluggish all the time, despite the situation. You combed your fingers through your hair and sighed. Lashonda had taken to braiding her wild mane down, and had done the same to Lizzy's hair when prompted. You would kill for a good comb, brush and a hairdryer. How Lin managed to keep her inky locks in check was beyond you, and Sarah was content to let her hair flow free. Your hair was dead set on being impossible and whatever style you managed to put it in, it didn't stay. You smiled at yourself in the mirror.

"Hey there pretty girl, smile for me."

You tired reflection gave a weak smile. A sound from the sleeping area caught your attention, the groans of interrupted sleep and the shuffling of feet. Lizzy wandered into the shower area, her peppy step absent this morning. She grunted at you not opening her eyes all the way, and you made an affirmative noise. She got into her shower and you left as the water turned on.  
It looked like everyone in your room was having an early morning, either awoken by the movement or simply unable to sleep. Lashonda and Lin had started to sleep in the guy’s dorm with their partners, while you, Lizzy, and Sarah slept in your original spaces. Sans was holding a pastry of some sort, but he wasn’t returning to you, he was looking out into the dim green area, you could feel a sense of wonder flow off of him. What was he looking at that had him so enraptured? You came over to him and blinked, rebounding his sense of wonder.  
Someone was dancing in the dark, illuminated only by the last traces of moonlight. The steps were skilled, professional, resembling ballet. She was singing, soft, melodic, a song you were sure you had heard before. Sunlight was starting to creep through the dome, you could see Lashonda dancing in the beginnings of morning. Her gown tied high on her hip, as she dipped and swerved, training the muscles in her thighs to carry her. It was haunting and beautiful, and it filled you with determination.

“That’s my Lala” said Grillby lightly.

You flinched and bumped into Sans, who kept his arms around your protectively. You had both been startled by the flame man. Grillby seemed to smile at you both.

“She used to dance…” he crackled, continuing without pause, “but an injury kept her from going too far. She has the voice of an angel. She was going to start her own studio, teach kids to sing and dance with the poll money.” Grillby seemed proud, his flames flicked higher, “The world turned against her, and she never stopped doing what she loved.”

Lashonda’s routine came to end and you clapped. She seemed startled and she waved before coming over to you. She was out and breath and sweaty but she did a little curtsy. She quickly undid the knot on her hip and let her gown fall back down. You smiled and told her that she ought to teach you a few steps, she agreed to this. It was important to stay in shape for your escape, and dancing was good exercise. Not to mention she had been talking to Lizzy and Sarah who were into yoga, maybe soon you guys could get some classes started.

“you were beautiful.” Sans voice was coated with awe.

For all of two seconds instinct pulled your gut into gear. While you knew Sans had been talking about the dancing, you could almost feel Grillby simmering. You pulled Sans away from Grillby and behind you. You could take what the fire could dish out, let him try to lay a hand on what was yours.

“He didn’t mean it like that.” Lashonda firmly pushed Grillby’s shoulder, making him look at her, “Calm down.”

Grillby shook his head, his flames dimming, and had the decency to look embarrassed. Lashonda guided Grillby away for a few words in private. When they were far enough away you felt the muscles in your back relax. You looked back at Sans who was also blushing deeply.

“s-sorry.” He murmured

“For what?”

“you shouldn’t have to jump in front of me.”

“I’m supposed to protect you.”

You covered your mouth and he snickered softly, rubbing the back of his skull. You had innately known that you were physically stronger than Sans, perhaps it was something to do with that dream? You didn’t want to burn his ego though.

“N-not to say you can’t take care of yourself!” you floundered, “N-not at all!”

Sans was amused by your attempt to keep face. He smiled brightly at you, “we were gonna have to talk about it sooner or later. you’re physically stronger than me. you’ve got a higher hp and defense, and without my magic, it puts me at risk.” 

You groaned, “you’re making me sound like a muscle man”

“I’m a fan of gunshows” said Sans with a wink, you groaned at the joke. He gently held your hand, and his voice was somber, “and you won’t hurt me.”

“No I won’t.” It felt like a promise more so than a statement. You tilted your head to the side, “Sans what’s Hp?”

“it’s your soul strength, your health”, he said carefully. 

“Can you show me?”

“ah… well…” he took your hand and squeezed it, embarrassment flowed from him, “another time?”

“Sure I’m not going anywhere” you promised.

“Ha… my favorite audience of one” he said brightly, before tiptoeing up and kissing you on your lips.  
It was the first time he kissed you in weeks. It left you dizzy and out of breath, your knees quaked lightly and some deep primal part of you wanted more. However, your body decided that now was a good time to cramp up and frighten your vertebae. Sans leapt away from you and instantly came back, apologizing heavily. He began rubbing circles into your back and pulling you back to your bed, which he had remade while you were in the shower. He then proceeded to cuddle with you.  
Just as you were getting comfortable, a door opened, and in came in Nicely and Ruthy Mae, followed by two very burly looking handlers. They both looked tired and halfway miserable, but they were alive! You squealed, feeling more delighted than you ought to have and clambered out of bed to hug up the curvy girl. You had thought for certain she was dead. Your pleased shouts were heard and once the two were seen they were surrounded by more hugs and shouts and pleased remarks. 

“Be paitent, ya’ll, we’re alright” said Ruthy as she hugged Lin who bee lined into her arms once you let go. 

“I was so worried for you!” shouted Lin into Ruth’s ear. Ruth smiled and hugged her tighter, reassuring her that she was fine. Lin had put on a brave face all this time, and had begun to cry bitterly into Ruth’s shoulder.

“That’s right, we’re okay” said Nicely as he hugged Burgerpants.

“There, you see, we can handle a little soul rupture” Addam’s voice cut through the celebration, the monitor flicked to life and cranked out of the wall, ”hey kids, remember me?”

“I hate you so much” you said bluntly.

“Charming” he purred, “now that your little friends have returned and you can see that I only want the best for you, perhaps now you’ll all get into the groove?”

There were a general growling sound from the group. Sans had opened his mouth and was baring his fangs at the screen.

“Now now… you see, I’ve been told by various other parties that I’ve been too hasty with the bonding. Perhaps it was too much too soon. However everyone is still alive, and well, no harm done.”

‘’No harm-“ Sarah her words a high shriek of anger, spit flying from her mouth, and she was barking mad now, “NO HARM?! YOU DAMN NEAR KILLED THEM!”

The men who brought Nicely and Ruth back, began to move towards her. You intercepted, pulling her back and away from them in quick movements. IceWolf snorted at them as he took Sarah from you. His arms enveloped around Sarah and buried her into his chest. She looked like an angry beet, her red hair and her eyes only visible right under IceWolf’s muzzle. Good luck prying her free from that.  
Sans had returned to your side, his arm around your hip, and his head under your arm jaw snapping at the air. It didn’t matter that you were stronger than him physically, he would defend you. 

There was a loud thumping sound as Nicely tapped the floor with his massive foot, “Everyone, everyone, settle down” said Nicely, standing tall, “it’s alright, these kind sirs where just about to leave anyway. Right?”  
The two looked at one another and at Nicely. One lifted a hand to his head as if listening to instructions, nodded, and the two quietly retreated. With them gone the tension in the room evened out to a simmer, all directed at Addams.

Addams hummed softly from the screen, “I need some results now people. You had a week to follow Bravery’s lead and show me what you’ve got.”

“Else what?” shouted Lin

“Well… I’ll have to get creative.” Said Addams softly, lifting his hand to turn off communication.

“Give us some privacy then!” you bargained hastily, you could feel the eyes on you and Sans’s curiosity, “Some of us need some…” you were going to hate yourself for hamming this up, but you wrapped your arms around Sans and gave him a little nuzzle. He thankfully played along and gave you some half lidded eyes and a grope, going as far giving your neck a kiss, “alone time.”

Addams seemed to think on this and nodded, “I suppose you could do with more space.”

The screen flipped off and his voice boomed from out in the green space. Lizzy elbowed you and lifted an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain in a bit.”

“yes, please do” said Sans with a blush on his face. 

You apologized to him as you went out to the green with everyone else. A new room had been opened, the walls had moved back and revealed it. The room was red and plush and looked like an old porno set. It was embarrassing to look at, but it only had one whirring camera which worked in your favor. You checked out the closet and found it was filled with uh... adult toys and costumes. You exited the room and looked up at Addams who was beaming on his monitor.

You swallowed, “Uh… only one bed?”

“Well, this one is merely a gift. Everyone wants individual rooms? Earn it” he hissed, and with that Addams cut off his communications. 

“So… what was that?” asked Lizzy immediately, “I know you didn’t do that just for some alone time.”

“Just do it in shower” said Lin with a roll of her eyes

Oh the stories you could tell about the showers and Lin and Doggo. Those two were nonstop these last few weeks, but at least the showers and toilet stalls offered some privacy. You rolled your eyes lightly and waited for Lashonda and Burgerpants to return to your group, they had gone to investigate the room. There were ripping sounds, and little gasps, the scrapping of furniture coming from the room. Burgerpants piped up when they got back, he was holding a pillow sham, and Lashonda a great big teddy bear which she seemed to have claimed for her own.

“There’s only one camera in there, did you see?” questioned Brug.

“I noticed, thanks for double checking” you said softly, “we can make a plan in there” you whispered, “we can build our way out. Nicely, Ruthy Mae, what did you see?”

Sans was so proud of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry!  
> I'm running a little behind on my written works, I know.
> 
> I'm still here people!   
> This one was a bit harder to write, Addams is a threat, but i can't make him do too much else yet because of... reasons...  
> Finally we get some space to start working out some options. 
> 
> Remember guys, our goal is to get out. Not just have sexy times~  
> Not to say the sexy times aren't coming.  
> But I kinda have to build you to get there... so... maybe two more chapters? Perhaps? 
> 
> Tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next one out soon.


	11. Let's Get Creative

### Chapter 11: Let's get Creative

During the last week you and the group had been exceptionally busy with making a plan, more so, making a map. The wall in the porno room, as Lizzy had dubbed it, was covered with a velvety plush felt. Burgerpants had dug his claws under the felt and revealed very scratchable concrete wall under it. The felt could be easily moved in and out of place, like it had never been touched. Lashonda and Burgerpants had been extremely thorough in their inspection of the room. There were no hidden panels, no other cameras, even teddy bears had been checked for nanny cams. Sans guaged from the angle of the camera that only the bed was being taped, which left the offered closet and the wall unseen. 

Finally.

Planning space.

You reasoned that as long as no one spent a long time in the blindspot there would be no reason for it to be checked. Lin had been training as an architect, you found out. Her hand was steady, quick, and accurate. She could make intricate details from fuzzy descriptions, maps were something that she was great at. Which was fabulous, seeing that fuzzy was the only thing Nicely and Ruthy Mae could give, and Lizzy only remembered so much from seeing the map up on the catwalk. So far Lin had scratched out a map of a two story complex that ringed around your enclosure. The medical wing was located on the upperfloor, the sauna rooms on the lower one. There were a few hallways, a security station, but mostly monitoring and medical rooms.   
This place was big.

Nicely, Ruthy Mae, Doggo, Lin, Sans and yourself were sitting in the male's dining area. You had begrudgingly agreed to this. Making and passing notes wasn't an option, pen and paper hadn't been given to you. So little meetings like this were necessary. It made your skin crawl to be this open about planning. 

"This is a bad idea" you huffed.

Sans held your hand, trying to sooth your anxiety. It had already been a rough week, between your period, the planning, the lack of sleep, you were walking on egg shells.

"We shouldn't bunch up like this, it makes it too easy to get caught." you advised in a hiss.

"Don't you worry about a thing miss lady" said Nicely in a kind tone, he patted your shoulder, "we found out a thing or two, and got that worked out."

You tilted you head to the side, "Oh?"

Ruthy Mae nodded, "We were in and out of it pretty bad, but we got to see some thing up that way. They've got this whole place rigged up to high heaven, cameras everywhere, but they don't see everything; least ways, they don't pay attention to everythin."

Nicely agreed, "Right, while you two were having um... some... snuggle time" the bunny's face went deep blue in a blush, "All sights were on you."

Lin's eyebrows went up and she looked at Doggo who began to growl. 

"Wait, can you be sure of that?" you asked.

It was dirty and honestly you would rather not have anything to do with it, but if this was true it could prove useful.

"We're testing now" said Nicely, his tone suggested that he was uncomfortable with this, "We asked the others to give it a try. Grillby and Lashonda volunteered."

"Grillby's made of fire...how do they..? Is it even safe?" asked Lin, you could see her smooth skin start to prickle in aggravation, she didn't like the idea of her friends being in danger. You obviously mirrored her concern because Sans was being reassuring.

Doggo barked in agreement, "We coulda gone again, not a big deal for us- ow."

Lin elbowed him in the ribs. 

Sans nodded, a knowing smile on his face. That's right, Grillby was Sans' bestie, they probably talked about certain things, even if the flame monster flared up at your vertabae a few days ago. Tensions were high, and things like that could be forgiven. Sans spoke, "Yeah it's safe. They just move more slowly, carefully."

Ruth was patting Lin gently, "Besides, from what I gather, they want more options. We gotta keep them preoccupied, take shifts if we can-"

Nicely long blue ear flicked, "There it goes, look" said Nicely looking up at the cameras in the room, you snapped up to look "no sweetie, not like that, you gotta look like you're not paying attention."

"What?" you asked, "what am I looking for?"

Sans understood more quickly, the lights of his eyes flicking about, "They're not watching us anymore. See, look, they drooped a bit."

Sans was right, ever so slightly the cameras drooped, if you listened you could hear the soft whirrs of the mechanics settle. 

"Don't move yet" said Ruth, "they won't pay us no mind with no sudden movements. We get up from this table and they'll all be watching us again."

"You said they, I thought it was just Addams" said Lin

"Naw" "No ma'am." this came in unison.

"Addams came to see us" said Nicely, "while we were recuperating. He had on a nice suit, very classy."

"Nicely" said Ruth, "don't compliment our captor."

"Sorry Sugar" he apologized, his dark eyes shimmered at her with a deep affection, "Big picture,   
he was on his phone, talking to alot of other people. Very upset we got hurt. Doctors, it sounded like, people who wanted to study the bond. Others too, some...darker taunts... Point is we have watchers, and those that pay the most, control what they see."

"And what they wanna see is sex." said Ruth bluntly

Nicely flinched, "Do you have to say it like that?"

"No way else to say it."

"I dunno... snuggle time?"

You waved at them, "Guys, back on track. We have a way to distract them, and we have a way to plan. Is that what we're getting at?"

Lin smiled, "Sounds like we're getting somewhere. I like it."

It was a good feeling, to have some semblance of control. 

A rare moment occured and you and Sans had the sleeping area to yourselves. Everyone else was out and about doing their own thing.   
You spent the alone time snuggling with Sans. You body had just let up from cleaning house and was effectively better, which made him feel good that he was there for you. Sans liked to spoon with you and talk about his family, his brother in particular. He loved his younger brother very much, and was very proud of him, Papyrus was about nineteen now and very excitable. Sans was much older, he'd be hitting thirty soon. The disappearance of their parents meant that Sans had to become the care taker. Being both brother and gaurdian was a tough thing, but Papyrus was a good skeleton, and he made Sans' life brighter. 

Couldn't cook to save his life though, but he was getting better. 

You laughed softly and rolled so you were laying on your back. He lifted his boney eyebrow at you, and a soft purring sound escaped him. How did he do that? Your hands reached out and you pulled him close, letting him straddle your hips as you ran your hands over his face.   
The bones of his face were softer, more maliable. You could squeeze his cheeks. You already figured out a long time ago that he was not walking talking corpse remains, he was alive and similar and different at the same time. You rub your thumbs just below his eyes and along his nasal cavity. You wondered if it would hurt if you stuck your finger along his eyesocket. You felt a response that it would be a rude and childish thing to do and you moved your fingers to his cheeks. He hummed softy and nuzzled your hands, letting you explore. Your fingers danced along the back of his head and slowly along his spine. 

He pressed his forehead to yours and gently met your gaze. You were blushing now. Why had you gone to explore him? What brought that on? One of your hands was on his thigh bone, the other on his chest feeling his ribs through his sweats. He tenderly kissed you. Any worry you were feeling was put on hold, and you asked for another one, which he gave with full passion.  
He guided your hands away from his body and above your head. He growled seductively as his hands went under your gown and gently began to press along your skin. He had moved from sitting on your hips to grinding between them, resting your thighs around his wasit. The fact that he was boney and hard didn't register, you just wanted him. The moan that came from your lips as he moved to your neck was dripping with need. He began to fondle your breast, and trace circles into your hip as he dry humped you, teaching your body the smooth slow rhythm of his own.

It was almost lazy, almost. You could feel a deep determination in him to feel good and prolong the feeling as much as possible. Sans did not do short sprints. Sans did marathons; long, deep, drowsy, fulfilling marathons that could last for hours. 

"Please." 

"of course."

His voice was husky, and he smelt delicious. He kissed you again, grinding harder, as his tongue licked at yours. There was an audible snap of his magic and something far more appealing than his pelvic bone was pressed along your clothed slit. You whined and looked up at him, blushing as he nuzzled you. You gave a hot sigh an shut your eyes enjoying the feeling of him on you, his hand gently squeezing your breast, his mouth on your neck gently sucking and nipping.

"wanna sansational time?" he whispered as he kissed up to your ear.

"Ha~ All the Sans" you purred

"Ooh sorry love birds, time's up." 

Addams voice was like a bucket of cold water on your head. Sans instantly got enraged and pulled your dress back down over your hips. His bones were rattling in his anger, half at being interrupted, half at hearing Addams. You covered your face, not in shame but irritation.

"What can I do for you Addams?" you asked, "I was busy."

"Oh you were, and that's good. But you didn't do it within my time table, and you didn't use that nice room I brought for you" he cooed, "even after you asked so nicely."

The door of the room locked. There were shouts from outside as your friends ran to the door and began to bang on it. A few others filtered into the other room and pushed the glass. Tension filled the air as the back door opened and two men in gas suits came in. Sans pushed you back into the bed, you could feel his magic start to flare up as fear crept into your bones.

"You see, I find that absence makes the heart grow fonder" Addams was chuckling, "m'lady, if you would come with these gentlemen."

"b a c k o f f ." 

Sans growl was dark and dripping with the promise of pain. This startled the men, but only for a second, because there was an audible flick and Sans was on the ground writhing in pain. Addams had turned on his electric collar. You could feel Sans pain, and how the prolonged shock was ripping into him, wounding him.

You screamed, your voice high in hysteria, "STOP, STOPIT!"

Addams flicked the switch again, and San lay there on the floor. The bones of his neck sizzled and he flinched with each haggered breath. You gathered him up in your arms and he gripped onto you weakly as you put him back onto the bed.

"don't go." the lights of his eyes were dim, flicking in his pain. 

You were shivering, "I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"______________, don't go."

You stepped away from him, his hands caught on the fabric of your gown. You wrestled them off before the men in suits came over to 'help'. Tears pooled in his eyes, out of pain, out shame and inadequacy. He kept calling for you as the men led you out of the enclosure.

"baby doll don't go... i'm sorry. i'm sorry, _______________" 

You heard the door to the room open, IceWolf barged in and howled loudly as the door shut behind you.You were led down a hallway, but it was hard to pay attention to where you were going. You were focused on Sans who was focused on you. The further you got from him the thinner your bond seemed to be. Now you were far enough away that you could only catch distant feelings of his welfare. He was in pain still, but it was beginning to ease.  
You were brought to another room. This one was padded, like an old mental ward room. There was a shower head, closed off to the side; but no bed, no blankets, just a large soft room.

"What's this?" you asked shakily.

Addams voice was there again, but it didn't sound as hallow, "This was plan B if the bonding didn't work. Isolation room. Put the two of you in here, pump you full of drugs until something happens." you stared as Addams rounded a corner, "but that seemed so impersonal."

You never moved so fast in your life. You were on Addams in two seconds, you pulled him by his tie and cracked your skull against his nose. He stumbled back with a bleeder and you fought to keep on your feet. The guy had a head harder than diamond. He didn't growl or fight with you, he just smiled after he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Oh, love a fighter. Put her in the room" he said brightly, as the men grabbed you by your arms and forced you into the padded room, they locked the door behind you. Addams opened the window into the room, "Now, you'll have all the privacy you want. I won't starve you, food will be coming in the hour. I just want you to know, you and the skeleton, you're my personal favorite."

"How long will I be in here?" you asked, trying to keep your voice neutral. Addams loved an audience. Don't show him emotion. 

"As long as it takes m'dear" purred Addams as he eyed you up and down. 

You didn't like the way he looked at you, but you kept eye contact with him until he shut the window. Small victories. A dim light came on, illuminating the room. You found a corner and sat in it, nuzzling your head into the fabric. The pain Sans was feeling slowly faded, someone was helping him. That was good.

That was good...

...you were going to be alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're in the time out box.
> 
> Dunn Dunn DUUNNN  
> Got a lot of set up done and out of the way.   
> And We get up close and personal with Addams
> 
> Leave a Kudo or Review Below~


	12. Isolation

The first day on your own wasn’t too bad. 

Yes, you were denied your vertebae and the company of the others, as you assumed you would be; but you were not starved, the room was climate controlled, and the padding was comfortable to lay on. For you, the worst of it was that you developed a rash, and started a fever. Still, it was mild, an annoyance in comparison to what you feeling from Sans. His emotions were like an echo on the breeze. You were too far away to feel the exact meaning, but the intent was clear. He was screaming for you.  
How distraught did he have to be for you to feel him at this distance?

Five days… The headache came without warning, and your chest ached. You felt like your heart was trying to escape your chest. There was a sound, it was loud, and pained and full of longing, like a wounded animal shrieking in your ears. Your throat was sore long before you realized it was you screaming. You reigned yourself back down, curling into a ball, and you clutched your chest.

Stop being dramatic.

Sure your very soul felt uncomfortably tight, your body ached, your vertebae would not let up on his internal screaming- Did he know how frustrating it was not to be around him? There was nothing you could do about it, and his wailing was not helpful. You were alright.

You could handle this, it was an inconvenience, a disturbing one, but nothing you could not handle. You were not going to sit here and cry like some useless baby in the woods, dammit. You were used to being alone, maybe not this alone, but Adams would not hurt you. You were useful, and that meant you held the keys. You were the most valuable thing in the room. He would not hurt you. You would be returned to the others and Sans soon.  
You were alright. 

Eight days into isolation and you dreamt of Sans. 

The two of you standing on opposite ends of a very long golden hallway, bound together at the wrist by a very taut red thread. He called for you, but his voice echoed along the hall uselessly. You shook your head and shrugged at him, there was no point in shouting he was too far away, you voice would distort long before it reached him. He started to pull at the thread, trying to drag you closer. The harder he pulled the more strained the thread got. It began to cut into your wrist, ruby red droplets splattered onto the golden ground. You tried to go to him, but your feet were stuck, you waved frantically, trying to get his attention as he pulled harder and cut the thread deeper. He was hurting you. This would kill you. He would cut an artery like this, and you would bleed out. He might maim you at the very least. 

Couldn’t he see that he was hurting you? No… he was too far away. He couldn’t see you. He couldn’t hear you. You had to do something. You grabbed the thread at your end and held it firmly though it cut into your hands. You began shouting at him loudly, screaming.

Stop. 

Stop!

STOP!

You awoke in a cold sweat, your fingernails digging painfully into your palms. You had been fighting in your sleep. The tightness on your soul eased. You felt like you could breathe a little easier.  
For the first time in over a week Sans’s wails started to die down. 

Ten days into isolation, you had worn the padding of your room down from your pacing. 

You had to get out. 

Your body had started to ache in places you were sure it shouldn’t hurt. You were starting to feel ghostly touches of where his fingers had explored your skin. What the hell was that about? You were craving him, wanting him around, and missing his smell. You missed your vertebae and all the ways he would so intimately stroke you. The phantom pressure of his body on yours, the echo of his words danced around in your head. 

You needed your Sans. 

Pull it together girl. You were okay. You were alright. You needed oxygen, your needed food and water, you needed shelter. You did not need Sans. Sans was a want. Get it right. 

But two days without his emotional wail was making you feel faint. You could feel the core of you shudder in discomfort. You were starting to feel alone… 

Unwanted…

No… No...

Dammit, it was alright.  
You could survive this. You could survive this, even if your soul threatened to crack. You were okay. You had lived long before Sans came around and was lassoed the most intimate part of your being. 

You would not crumble so easily.

Thirteen Days. 

You curled into the padded corner of your room, and refused to touch the food. You didn’t want it. Your fever had returned, your body ached, your breasts were swollen and your hair was wilder than usual. The tightness returned to your chest, you felt like you might suffocate, but your brain wasn’t  
working properly enough to beg him to stop pulling at you.

Sans was back, his emotional screams once an echo on the breeze roared out for you. It was a comfort and worry. He was there, and he would not leave you alone, but he was hurting far worse than you were. 

Sans was not alright. 

Sans was nowhere near alright actually. He ran right over ‘alright’ then backed up, and ran over it again, all while screaming bloody murder. His yelling just got louder and louder, filled with longing.  
From the outside, you imagined that no one else could hear or feel the emotional torment that was plaguing you. You must look so despondent, laying in the corner, staring at the quilted padding of the room. 

The door clicked open.

A man in a bio suit stepped in. Under his arm, wrapped tightly in a blanket to keep him from attacking, was Sans. The skeleton had been fighting his captor, threatening his suit with his fangs, his jaw clicking as it opened and snapped shut, but his struggling ceased as he laid eyes on you. 

The howling in your head stopped. 

The man the bio suit put Sans on the ground, and slowly backed away as if he were feeding a tiger it’s daily meal.

The door clicked shut. 

Sans slowly sat up, and you carefully approached him, crawling on your hands and knees. You didn’t believe it was him. Why would Addams just give him to you? You reached out for him, and tentatively tapped him. He caught your hand in his and laced your fingers together, giving your hand a squeeze.

"i'm real."

Your inner dam broke and flooded the space between you. Sans flinched at the ferocity of your worry, your frustration, and pain and anger, but he did not move from his spot. Fat tears were falling from his eyes as he held his arms out. You fell into him. It wasn’t graceful, your collapse into your vertebae’s arms, it was sloppy and tired and pained. Your body hurt, and falling into a skeleton was not at all comfortable. 

Worry. Anger. Frustration. Relief. Joy. Happiness. His emotions mixed with yours violently, stirring up like a storm. Loneliness. Sadness. Empty. Relief. Worry. 

**I missed you**

His bony fingers clung to your hot feverish flesh too tightly and you did not care. You laid kiss after kiss over his bony face and moaned as he held onto you. You were shaking so badly, like you were an addict getting your fix. He wasn't any better, clinging to you, breathless and whimpering out his concerns. He rocked you in his arms, and you refused to lighten your hold on him. You the first one to speak. 

“Did they hurt you?”

“yes, they took you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!
> 
> It's more of an emotional piece, so I wasn't sure how to write it exactly. 
> 
> But we're trucking along.


	13. Chapter 13: Recconection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE Uploading~!  
> Thanks for waiting, hopefully the errors are down. 
> 
> See you all at the end of the chapter!

If you were prone to being dramatic, which you were not, you’d say the hum of the lights in your padded solitary confinement had been your only companion for the last two weeks. You never realized all the sounds a skeleton made, the soft rattle of his bones with each breath, the little tap of his eyelids with each blink, the thrum of magic beneath his bones almost mimicking the sound of a heartbeat. Sans was a symphony among the deafening silence of the room.

Oh your poor vertebae.

They had brought Sans to you just a few hours ago rolled up in a blanket like a hotdog.  Since reuniting you had been stuck straddling his lap. You rocked back and forth as he whimpered. Now that you were in his arms, he had lost the will to fight and more than happy to smother himself with you.

Sans looked rough and a testing touch proved your eyes right. The smooth white bones were brittle and scratched in places, as if he had been grazed with sand paper. A skeleton’s form of a rash perhaps? You had developed something similar during your time apart. The blacks of his eyes seemed deeper, more depressed, and there were terrible bags under his eye sockets, not to mention the loss of weight. He hadn’t eaten well, his healthy appetite had dimmed in your absence.

He made a weak sound of protest as you adjusted yourself to get more comfortable on his hard lap. Sitting on his boney frame while comforting, was not comfortable, but you wouldn’t dare to move from him. Your hand cupped his cheek making him look up at you with his droopy weary eyes. The lights of his eyes flickered as they met your gaze, drinking in the sight of you. He kissed your palm, pressing his teeth to the flesh there and making a kissing sound, before returning his head to rest on your chest. He was listening to the sound of your heartbeat, memorizing it.

Your absence had hurt him acutely.

You had thought you were uncomfortable, but Sans looked like he had been a fight for his life. He nuzzled into your breasts, inhaling deeply before leaning up to kiss your lips again. He started to quake as you gently held him the back of his head, and let your other hand travel down his spine. A half broken sob escaped him as he nuzzled into your swollen feverish body.

“i can’t protect you.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“i’m supposed to protect you, you’re mine.”

“We protect each other” you insisted, trying to find a neutral answer. This was not his fault, there was nothing he could’ve done to stop it. You cooed gently to him, “Hey, I’m alright, you’re alright.”

“you’re not alright, look at you. you’re feverish, you’re hurting, and you’re puffy in places.”

He was right. Though a great deal of the pain had lessened with his company, you were still obviously ill.

“You trying to say I gained weight?” you asked putting on a mock pout.

He cracked a dry little smile as he looked up at you. He kissed you gently on your lips, unlike the kiss he had placed on your palm it felt like a real kiss. Your body pressed flush against his, and he moaned along your lips, tightening his grip on you.

He was searching for something.

You didn’t know the word for what he needed. Connection? Reestablishment? Assurance?

You pulled your gray gown over your head and he helped you take it off. His bony fingers traced over your body, wanting to marvel at you. He was shaking, but not from nerves; he needed you, all of you. You pulled his clothing off and he huffed as you helped him undress from your seat on his lap. Sans refused to let you out of his lap, even if it was to get a bit more comfortable. His pelvic bone began to grind into you as you rocked down into him.

There was guilt in the lights of his eyes. He had not wanted you like this. He wanted you in a nice, calm, giggly manner; not as a desperate attempt at reaffirmation.

 “Sans…” you began, wanting to try to make him feel better. You needed this too, to be intimate, but it was hard to speak the words.

His finger pressed along your lips, silencing you.

“you are beautiful” he whispered.

Your brain blanked as the honesty of his words and the simplicity of the emotion they carried wiped out all thought. He took his time exploring your body, feeling your curves, and kissing at the swell of your breasts. As he touched you, you explored him. The shock collar was still wrapped firmly around his neck, and you could see several black marks. It was as if he had been shocked recently.

 You could feel his embarrassment as you studied the area too long; you moved on.

You ran your fingers along the inside of his rib-cage and listened to him gasp and sigh. How was it that his shirt billowed out over his ribs, giving him the impression of being chubby, but your hand slipped right through? Well obviously there was nothing there to stop your hand, but still… You wriggled your fingers around his rib-cage testing his body. Sans chuckled at your questioning expression, taking joy in your curiosity of his body and you smiled at him.

“magic.” He answered softly, gently gripping your behind with one hand, “i’m made up of magic darlin’, makes everything a bit more simple.” He ran his hand along your stomach and traced up to your breasts, “you humans are so complicated.”

“How so?”

“don’t worry about it” he purred, mirth in his voice.

He laughed wryly at you, as if he understood the punchline to a joke and was withholding the answer. You thought of teasing him for an answer. This moment of exploration was nice. For a while you forgot about your captivity, and only Sans and your connection mattered. However you were aware that this wasn’t enough. There was something missing.

“Sans…I need….”

 Dammit, you didn’t have the words for what you needed. Sex? Yes, that too, but it wasn’t what you were looking for per se. It was right at your fingertips. You needed something deeper. You whined at the incomplete thought and gripped his arms in dismay.

“you don’t have to beg.” He whispered, the blue dusted his face as he squeezed your behind, “it’s not enough, i know. just… let me.”

There was a tug at your chest. You shook your head and fought against the intrusion, not understanding. 

“come on” he whispered soothingly.

 Sans flicked his hand at your chest again, this time the pull was more meaningful. It clicked in your head almost immediately. He was pulling at your soul.

You suddenly felt embarrassed, no matter the fact you were already sitting naked in his embrace, balanced carefully on his bony thighs, “W-what?”

“it’s alright, trust me, this is what we’re after.”

He was confident about this, and that would’ve been assuring if not for the overwhelming embarrassment you were feeling.

“Wait, wait don’t!” you protested, slipping off his lap and crossing your arms over your chest.

Too late.

Your soul, beautiful and navy blue with the misty bond haloed around it, escaped your chest and flitted into Sans’s hand  It seemed joyous as it flitted around his fingers, and shimmered, wanting to look its best. However it was impossible to look as beautiful as it had the first night he had seen your soul. There were scars along the surface, some cut in deep threatening to crack it in half. Sans sucked in a breath of concern as he looked at your soul. That’s what you had felt them a few days ago when you dreamt about him in the long hallway. It’s what made your chest feel tight this very morning. He didn’t need to see you like that. He didn’t need to see your integrity damaged and how you were so close to giving up.

Your soul dimmed in shame.

“oh baby doll…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” You couldn’t look at him, as your hands clenched into fists over your chest, “I can handle it.”

“i’m sure you can.”

There were no sign of incredulity in his voice. He believed in you. He believed that you would get over the scars on your soul.

“does it hurt?”

Of course it hurt. How could it not hurt? The bond had cut into you in an attempt to force you two closer and wounded you in the process. You didn’t answer him. What could you say to make it better? He was the reason you had been hurt after all, he was the one who fought like hell and dug so deep. You reached out pull the culmination of your being back into you, to hide the wounds until they healed. Sans refused to give this most delicate part of yourself back, and instead pressed a kiss to the wounded surface.  

The shiver that ran up your back was electric. Heat flooded your body in an instant and you melted helplessly, “S-sa-ah-ans”

“shh” he murmured through his teeth as his fingers pet along your soul. There was a soft click as his jaw opened and he ran his cool tongue along your wounded pride. A blush exploded across your face and you writhed in unknown pleasure. Never before had you been handled like that!  You were gasping and whimpering as he ran his tongue along the deep cracks, soothing your tormented soul like a healing balm. Your toes curled as he nibbled along the surface and whispered beautiful things to your soul.

“S-stop!” you panted, arching as you lay back on the padded ground, your hand trembling and out stretched. You were soaked, your body protested at the lack of orgasm. Your chipped soul dripped in Sans’s hand as he smiled apologetically. Most of the wounds on your soul started to fade.

“too much?”

Sans chuckled at you as he got a groan in response, far too amused at your lack of soul stamina.

“my turn then, be gentle with me” he whispered then quietly held his hand out to you.

You lay on your back and tried to regain some of the composure Sans had stolen from you. You could hear him chuckling, and feel him petting along your soul gently, not enough to arouse you like before.  You sat up in confusion as his words registered and blushed. Floating towards you, tentatively, was a little white inverted soul. Like your soul the essence of the bond was wrapped around it in a pale mist. It looked like the moon on a foggy night.

A tiny rare snowflake.

You were scared to touch it. It was so small and delicate. He was so fragile, if you made a wrong move he would melt away.

Sans smiled at you gently, “what? you can sit on me naked but you can’t touch my soul?”

“You’d be surprised how common that is in humans” you retorted. You swallowed and cupped your hands under the misty soul.

“i won’t break” he promised, he was almost breathless. You met his gaze, and watched him blush as he smiled with his eyes half lidded, “touch me.”

You licked your lips and carefully ran your index finger along the soul. It was warm and soft and smooth. Sans rattled and let out a moan. Encouraged you explored further, your finger ran up the down the sides of his soul. You could feel little scars along his soul too, but the white glow made them almost impossible to detect. Some of the marks were new, like yours, they were deep and concerning. Some were very old and scored into the surface…as if they had only recently been allowed to heal.  He panted and hissed, then winced as you pushed a bit too hard.

“Sorry!” you stopped to look up at him.

“i’m alright” he promised, with a stammer as the shudder of pleasure rolled up his back, “i-i’m more durable than i look. keep going.”

“You sure?”

“touch me, baby doll.”

His voice was nearly begging as you carefully brought your fingers to give him a few gentle feather like strokes. He rattled and groaned in response. You tentatively pressed a kiss to his soul, so gently you barely touched the surface.

Sans jerked and let out a yelp in response. He let out a growl as he crawled over to you, purred as he held your soul close to his.

“ n-now look.”.

You blinked in confusion as both your souls just spun around one another in harmony, dancing in the mist that was your bond. Sans bumped his face along your cheek as you watched. You blinked at his head bumping and gently bumped him back. He gave a little rattle at the reciprocation. A half formed thought popped into your head about monster kisses, and how those without lips usually did it. However the dancing of your souls kept your attention far more than the monster fact. 

“Well, that’s pretty.” You said with a tilt of your head.

“wait for it” he said with a wink.

His soul slid through the misty bond and gently touched yours. It wasn’t much, just a brushing of the surface, but it was far more than you could have ever expected. His devotion was palatable and left you breathless. Your heart nearly stopped at the look in his eyes when he felt your deep affection for him.  All other thoughts drained from you.

He was gentle, guiding to down onto him, a single thrust had you panting and your heart hammering in your chest. He was thicker than you had expected, and slightly cooler, but not unpleasantly so. He huffed along your breasts, and encouraged you to move as he guided your hip with his hand.

You needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel you. He was offering you control in this position, letting you sort out the speed. For now, he would follow.

His hands explored your back as you found a rhythm and bounced on him. His bones shuddered and he moaned out under you as your hand gripped his rib-cage, tapping your fingers along hard to reach places that you knew he liked. He bucked up into you and you yelped as he managed to hit a spot that made you arch. He panted and moaned along your neck as he licked along your collar bone. You dragged your nails along the back of his head as you rolled your hips into his. His bucking got harder as he rolled you onto your back, and kept pressing little kisses your flesh.

“my ________” his breath was cool along your ear as you clung to him, “my baby doll”

“Yes” you groaned and blushed as his tongue rolled between the valley of your breasts. He was almost there, so close to tipping you over the edge. Sans growled as he felt you getting close and began pushing himself in deep searching along your clenching walls for that tipping point.

“god you smell good, come on baby.”

“F-fuck Sa-saans!”

“you’re already doing that.”

 He laughed at his bad joke, but he was silenced easily enough when you sucked on his sternum. His jaw snapped in the air as you nibbled, biting back a groan.

You panted and stammered his name as you came around him, your thighs shaking with the effort. Sans entire body rattled as he gripped onto you tightly and began to throb along your inner walls. Your souls glowed brightly at the shared climax, brushing up against one another. You had flashes of hot pleasure, of his direct pleasure coursing though you, and you moaned deeply.  Sans was having a similar reaction, his hands clamped firmly on your hips as he stammered out your name.

Then ever so quietly your souls drifted back into your bodies, the bond restored. You nuzzled him and breathed easily, blushing at the feeling of him inside you. Sans made soft cooing sounds as he gently rolled his hips into you, finishing his high.

Your mind cleared, and you were filled with warmth at reconnecting with your vertebae. You hummed softly and pet him as your mild fever broke. You watched in mystified wonder as the brittleness on Sans’s bones slowly began to fade away, your fingers danced over the now smooth bone, and you giggled as you both returned to a more normal state. He chuckled in return and nuzzled your cheek.

It was then you realized you made a grievous error.

“Not inside!” you hissed pushing him back.

“what’s wrong?’ Sans complained, but moved off of you. There was a small popping sound as his cock de-materialized.

Let it be known that your skeleton must’ve been pent up for days, because damn. You hadn’t expected such a mess between your thighs, but there was no denying that Sans had cum inside and overfilled you. Unlike his magical appearing, disappearing cock, his cum seemed not likely to disappear. It took your monster a few seconds to catch up with the line of thinking you had.

“oh no…”

“What do we do?”

“c-can you wash it out?”

“Did you see what did?” you indicated with your hands, “I mean.. I can try, but It doesn’t work like that Sans.”

Sans was up and pacing, “i’m sorry, i wasn’t thinking, i just wanted you-“

“I know” you whined, going to the shower, you knew it probably wouldn’t do much good to clean up but you had to try something, “I wasn’t thinking either. Shit.”

There was silence between the two of you as you turned the water for the private shower on. Sans joined you after a few minutes, after you cleaned yourself the best you could, and rested his head along your back.  The water bounced off his bones making little ‘plnk’ sounds as it hit him. He wrapped his arms around you as you ran your fingers through your hair with worry. .  

“Sans..?”

“mh.”

“Our bond is bullshit sometimes.”

“i know.” He breathed along your spine, “addams is even shittier for playing to our weakness.”

If you had been capable of thinking logically, you would’ve been able to see this coming. It was an easy ploy to stick your mat- Your vertebae; in the same room with you after being alone for so long. As it was, the last week felt a bit disjointed in your mind. Well played Addams.

“I hit him you know” you said lightly over your shoulder.

“really?”

“I hit his face with my head, when they took me away.”

Sans paused for a moment and laughed, “undyne would love you” he began hugging you tighter, “that’s my girl.”

Two more hours passed, during which time the two of you silently agreed not to talk about the “accident”. He didn’t let go of your hand though, which brought you comfort. He told you more about his younger brother, and the angry fish woman who was their friend. Undyne, the great hero of the underground, captain of the now disbanded royal guard, food critic, and pianist, was also the best starting point Sans ever had to telling fish jokes.

You begged him to stop.

“had enough? that’s alright, if you wanna hear more, let minnow."

“Oh my God Sans, why?”

He grinned widely at you, but the click of the door took his grin away.

Once again, bio suited men came for you. You had been scared that they would separate you both again, but they didn’t seem interested in tussling with Sans. The skeleton had kicked the blanket that they used to catch him last time out of reach and was already trying to sizzle with magic. His collar threatened to zap him again and you gripped his hand. Your heart skipped a beat when you both were ushered out of the room, and you almost scurried out with Sans in tow.

You saw more of your surroundings.

There seemed to be a break room of sorts on this level… You didn’t see enough to prove useful. You cursed yourself for not paying attention before. It was even more imperative that you get out now.

 You were brought back to the dome and to the others who greeted you both with exuberance. Sarah threw herself into your arms and bawled loudly, only to be peeled away by a very concerned Icewolf. Lin clapped her hand on your shoulder.

“You’re alright?” asked Lin gently

“We’ll see if I’ll be alright” you whispered back, Lin gave you a knowing look and you continued, “any good news?”

“Well, thanks to you they decided to give us some extra space” said Lashonda lightly, you blinked at her, wondering how she snuck up on you, “and Lin’s plan worked out.”

Lin smiled lightly, “It’s not much, but Doggo’s got some magic going.”

Doggo had been standing patiently away from everyone, his ears flicking around in swiveling movements. He did trot over to Sans and pat him firmly on the back.  You tilted your head as you looked Doggo over, his eyes did seem a bit brighter than before.

“Anything good?” you asked incredulously, “I mean, he can see things that move right?”

Lin nodded, her dark eyes sparkled at you, “He can see anything that moves, and there’s a lot of movement here. Think... sonar”

Sonar..? Like echo location?

You froze and stared at Doggo as the new information came together.

Doggo could see anything that moved. He could see everyone outside these enclosing walls, and you could build an exit strategy from that information.

“Did Addams not know?” you asked, lifting an eyebrow at this sheer luck.

Lin shrugged, “I think he thinks it’s limited. Doggo only showed a small display at the talent show they did.”

“We can finish drawing our map” you whispered, feeling breathless.

Sans was at your side again, his arm around your waist. You felt your legs start to buckle lightly, and were glad for him being there.

“We can finish drawing our map” agreed Lin a smile spread over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips my tea* 
> 
> Looks like the others were busy when you were away, and lookie there Doggo is useful~


	14. What is Love?

"when are we gonna talk about it?"

"Later."

"you said that last week."

You were sitting on the grass, absorbing the sunlight and groaning as Sans pestered you yet  
again about the accident that happened in solitary confinement nearly a month ago now. Sans had a fair understanding of how your body worked, and everyday he learned a new factoid about humans via your bond. The same way you learned about lipless monster kisses, and how even though he was made of bone, hydrogen peroxide would not be a good cleaning substitute for soap and water. He would make use of a tooth brush to get those hard to reach areas in his hands and feet, and a big brush to get his spine. He learned a few nuisances about reproduction without having to really ask the questions.  
He knew your period was running late. He knew were feeling frightened, and wanted to help ease the tension. You knew that he wanted to help, but you weren't in the mood for it. It's been nearly four months, give or take, since your arrival in the enclosure... making it, oh.. May? 

So much had happened.

You wanted to be out of here. You were sick the whirring cameras tracking your every move like you were some prize lion at the zoo. You were sick of the overly playful rewards that were given for sexual doing. Lashonda and Grillby had received a basket of chocolate for their troubles, it was expensive stuff filled with congratulation letters. Some letters went into explicit detail about what they had liked, and would like to see from the couple. You watched as Lashonda covered her face and Grillby burnt the offending letters without reading the last of them through. Lashonda had passed her treat around and asked not to be thanked for it. You could see embarassment behind her eyes when she came to you, offering you a choice of chocolate bars. 

You knew how she felt.

You were tired of the obscenely healthy diet forced on you. Granted your health had improved for it, the immediate weight around your tummy had melted, you had more stamina, but the fact was it was not your choice. Ruthy Mae, who was a thicker girl, had lost a curve or two with the diet herself, you wondered if she was losing weight too quickly. Nicely was a doting partner, but ever since their near death experience you and the others had been keeping a close eye on them. You would have to talk to her soon and make sure she was doing alright. 

The map was nearly complete from your guess. Lin and Lizzy were growing impatient, and wanted to try for escape sooner than later. You had pull the reigns on that one.  
So far only two exits could be found using Doggo's sight and tracking the milling medical professionals on the floor above. Getting to them would be a problem. You had started scratching at the door that you knew led out into the outer hallways. It was tightly sealed...  
Someone much stronger would have to hold the door while it was still open, break the mechanism that kept it shut. That would be Ice Wolf.  
Still the problem with the shock collars remained. No one else knew what it was like to have their partner in terrible pain. Well.. Nicely knew, and he kept flashing you sympathic looks as you explained the problems with escaping now. It wouldn't do any good if there was no way to deactivate the collars, the monsters would be shocked and incapacitated before anyone got anywhere, and then the map might be found. You guessed that there would only be about two chances for escape, Addams was not to be taken lightly. He had killed a great many people for all of you, and you doubted he would let you go easily. You would needed to be sneakier, you needed to find more.

Sans tapped your shoulder bringing you back from your thoughts. 

He wanted you to confide in him, lean on him.

"your mind is racing." he commented, "you okay baby?"

"When I get out of here I'm getting my hands on the worst greasiest junk food I can find." you told him.

"yes, that'll be good" he hummed and leaned his head on your shoulder. 

You were sitting between his boney thighs, letting him nuzzle you. You sighed and queited yourself, allowing him to comfort you. For just a moment, it was alright. He quietly wrapped his arms around your middle and you froze as he gently rubbed your tummy.

"Sans..?"

"what do we do if something happened?" he asked seriously, "what if... what if there's a baby on the way?"

"I don't know..." you groaned, "how long does a monster pregnancy last?"

"my type of monster doesn't exactly do pregnancy" he admitted, you could feel him smiling along your neck, "at least not in the way humans and most mammal monsters do it. ghosts, skeletons, slimes; we don't have the guts for it. i made what i needed to do it with you."

Right, you knew that. On any regular occasion Sans didn't have much going on down his pants. His penis was made for you, which was why it looked and felt as human as possible. If you were anything else it would look different. His magic told his body what you needed in order to get the job done. Though he could make any changes to it if you asked him.

"Then how does your type of monster get pregnant?"

"bonded soul sex" he murmured, his voice changed as if he was reading about the topic from a book, "the souls touch, both recipients put energy into the bond, and one soul acts a host to a maturing new soul. it takes a few months for the new soul to reach maturity, sometimes up to a year, eight to twelve months is normal. when the new soul is mature enough it leaves the hosts body and constructs a body of it's own, typically forming some type of mix between both parents."

You felt yourself grow cold. You remembered the rush of energy, and climax that almost made you cry. 

"We did that didn't we?"

"...kinda?"

"What do you mean kinda?"

"welll... we were in a bad way... we didn't exactly go as deep into soul sex as we could've."

You turned and faced him, your face red, "There was more?"

"oh sweetie, so much more." he was blushing himself, and gave a little chuckle, "but you weren't ready for something that deep, and neither was i. you did great for me, don't worry."

"So... human reproduction is really simple in comparison to yours."

"i think so" he answered, quietly linking your fingers with his own, "there's a good chance nothing will come of it this time."

This time..

There would be other times, and you knew Sans would try to avoid impregnating you, but if any other time was like the last, it would prove to be more difficult. The bond was a treacherous thing that was only appeased when the two of you were together. Which was why newly bonded couples typically spent their first year alone together as much as possible to temper their new relationship. 

As time went on, Addams would eventually get what he wanted.  
He wanted your potential kid.

"We can't let him separate us like that again." you said firmly. 

"no we can't." he whispered holding onto you tightly, "and.. in the off chance we did make something?"

"We'll have to escape sooner... Humans typically have a nine month gustation period" you tapped your fingers to your lips and sighed, "...we'd have to get this plan ready to go within three months I would think. After that, if we had to run, it'd be more difficult."

That sounded right anyway. Yeah... after three months you would more than likely start to show, assuming a normal human pregnancy. After that a baby pressing up on your bladder and lungs would make it very hard and cumbersome to maneuver if you needed to. 

Maybe you could highjack a car? 

All you'd have to do if make it to the parkinglot if there was one. Did anyone know how to hotwire a car?

"...you'd want to keep my kid?"

Shhh- Whoa! What?!

You stammered and looked at Sans who was giving you the most gentle appreciative vibes you had ever experienced.

"Uhh... well... yeah..?"

Sans was purring, his bones rattling as the lights of his eyes started to turn into vague shapes. Hearts? The sweet emotion filled you from head to toe with heated embarassment. 

"Oh look, there's Sarah, I'll be right back!"

You ran away, leaving Sans on the grass, drunk on his giddy pride.

Sarah had been taking a solo stroll around the grassy area, and was surprised when you joined her.

"Hi Sarah, my good friend" you purred jogging to catch up to her.

Sarah looked at you quizzically, but smiled, "Gotta get away from him for a moment?"

"Yeah" you admitted

Sarah was so easy to talk to. 

She took your hand and moved to one of the open doors just to the left of the porno room. You hand Sans had been in such a a state that neither of you had attempted to go into the new zones. Anything with a door that could shut and separate the two of you had been automatically shunned this month. The both of you practically lived and breathed in the same space, never more than two inches apart at a time since isolation. Showering had been an interesting feat. It was refreshing to be able to walk away from him and not feel the horrid clawing of fear at your guts. 

The porno room was currently in use, and you were not going to guess who was inside. The room Sarah brought to you to was green inside, there was a water running ambience that radiated off the soundbars high above. The cameras whirred in your direction lazily and quietly resumed their neutral stance, ignoring you two. The room gave off a relaxing atmosphere. Sarah pulled out a foam mattress and patted it for you to join her. 

You would have to check out the other three mystery rooms later. 

"Need a little girl time?" questioned the red head.

"I just... I think I said something too soon." you whispered. 

"Ah, you told him you loved him?"

"What, no?" you thought about it, "No..? I don't think I have. I've told him I care about him, he knows I'd risk just about everything for him. But..."

"You don't love him" Sarah said with a little nod

"I don't know" you answered honestly, "I mean.. I'd put my life on the line for him, have his baby, live by his side, but... that's more loyalty than love."

That was part of your integrity. 

Sarah clicked her tongue at you, "I know what you mean. It's the bond versus our human moral ethics, and you seem like the type of girl who wants things done in a more traditional way."  
You nodded. You were a bit on the traditional side when it came to dating, and everything that had happened was so far out of your comfort zone you were contradicting yourself. You wouldn't be able to make yourself date after this, you would be stuck with the skeleton. That was probably why you hadn't really thought much about caring for Sans' probable child. You were ready and willing to be loyal and take on the situation with as much honor as you could muster.

"How are you holding up?" you asked Sarah

She seemed surprised that you asked, "I... I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

Sarah brushed her read hair up into bun, and sighed, "I just miss home. I want to go back home, and be with my mom."

Sarah was an only child, you learned, her father had left them soon after she was born. It had only been herself and her mother for as long as she could remember. Sarah had worked hard, graduated early, and found herself under the eyes of the esteemed Addams' research facility. It was more than enough money to pay for herself and her mother, so they moved closer to Monster City. Sarah was worried what her mother might do without her. 

"Icy has been so good to me, I'm lucky. He doesn't have a family, he said most of the wolf monster lines died out during the war." she smiled softly at you, "and.. I've been good to him.. But... I'm not sure I love him, or if I'm just being kind."

You held her hand, "You'd still put everything on the line for him wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

You nodded, it would have to do for now. The bond, you decided, brought out your best traits for your ma-- Sans, your Sans. You liked him, you trusted him, any under normal circumstances you could see yourself possibly loving him. He wasn't a bad choice of partners. Yes there would be some fall out, seeing that monster human relations were a tad strained, but you really didn't have much of a choice anymore. Your relationship would be better in the fresh air where you could decide your own fate.

"Thanks for talking with me Sarah.. it's good to know someone understands."

Sarah brightened, obviously relieved, "Always!"

Sans was still delighted when you came back to him, though his eyes had returned to normal. He tempered his reaction though, keeping his voice neutral. 

"sorry for.. that..heheh didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. i think it's kinda important that you want me, and i like that. You don't have to like you know."

You held his hand, "I do like you though."

Sans was pleased. You supposed you were happy too, that he wanted you. At least you could grow into a proper love. 

\--

Well, things were moving smoothly enough Addams supposed. The subjects were indeed giving his viewers the hot dirty stuff that he had promised, and opening up the extra space had certainly made them ore active. 

Addams crooned to himself as he read the letters of reviews on his little show. Most were positive, others were offering a bit of a more creative look on the project. What kind of powers was he expecting to recieve from each pairing? And how much was he willing to sell them for?

So far, Addams had cornered the black market on this... selective breeding. 

With his name all over Monster City any one else having the same idea would be sorely pressed to get passed his border patrol and industrial spies would sniff out and stomp down any competition. So far, if things continued to go as well as they were, he was expecting at least three types of were-cubs, that's animal magic; Two elemental, one ice, one fire, and one very special type he was excited for.

Perhaps within the year his planning would bare some results. 

"Oh no, Mr. Mettaton, he's in a meeting right now!"

"I'll only be a minute gorgeous" promised the most self centered voice that Addams had come to know, "I'm sure he's been expecting me any how."

Addams minimized his browser, and leaned over his desk as Mettaton pushed his way through the heavy oak doors of his office. The robot was using his more human form today, the clacking of his pink metal heels as he walked into the room was strangely authorative. Addam's assistant, a short chubby woman named Martha, was pulling at the robot monster's sleeve in dismay.

"Please Mettaton!"

"It's alright Martha, I'm always happy to see my favorite star." Addams smiled.

Mettaton smiled back and looked down at Martha kindly, "See, I told you darling, nothing to worry about. Why don't you keep my boyfriend company?" the robot pulled a few hundred dollar bills from a matching MTT brand wallet, and handed them to her, "I believe there's some sort of chef down stairs. Go have yourself a nice two hour lunch. Maybe a cupcake for you cupcake?"

"I-i'm on a diet" said Martha, looking down at her tummy. She looked ashamed but took the money, and Addams smiled. He liked teasing Martha himself from time to time. 

Mettaton scoffed, and put a hand around her shoulder as he showed her the door, "With that body? Lovely, I should think not! Darling, did you not know? Round and cute is in! It's this years new black and pink if I do say so myself. Oh and look at that, I did just say so!" he leaned down and kissed Marth's cheek, "besides, you could cheat a little for me, couldn't you?" 

Martha giggled and blushed giddily, not seeing Addams scowl.

"Now keep the change beautiful~ Pappy, Flowey, Martha's going to keep you company, there's a lovely chef downstairs. Maybe you'd like to try the pesto spaghetti?"

There was a resounded 'Nyeh heheh!" from out in the corridor. Mettaton smiled wistfully as he watched his boyfriend, the strange Flower monster, and the receptionist go on their way. He then shut the door.

"Mettaton, you really need to stop sending my assistants to play baby sitter with your boyfriend." 

"I'll do what I want Addams" Mettaton shifted his weight and stared coldly at the billionaire, "You promised me time to talk all the devastation that wrecked Monster City four months ago! I was supposed to do a thoughtful and practical segment talking about all the monsters and humans who died that day. You keep putting it off, why?"

"All these questions Mettaton, wouldn't it be easier to just let it go?"

"Let it go? My dear, my boyfriend's brother died in that explosion, not two minutes after your talent show! I nearly lost my baby that day, and he's been wrecked with misery ever since. Not to mention, I lost my favorite camera man", Mettaton crossed his arms over the floating heart in his midsection. "Oh.. poor Burgerpants, he never stood a chance outside The Underground."

"Yes, but it was four months ago Mettaton, the people don't have that type of attention span. They won't remember that tragedy like we do, so why rip open bleeding hearts?"

"Addams, I don't know human body parts like Alyphs, but I think if a heart is still bleeding, it's not been fixed correctly." 

"Ah, you do have a point."

"Yes, I do" 

The two stood there, looking at one another.

"Fine, I'll find the time to do a section on your show for that. Put this whole thing to rest once and for all."

"That would be very thoughtful of you Addams, you know this is why the monster community loves you" cooed Mettaton. 

Addams phone rang and he answered. He then smiled at the phone, "You'll have to excuse me for a moment Mettaton, a pet project of mine is having some interesting results. You wait here for a moment, and I'll be right back."

"Of course, business calls. Would you mind if I charge up at your desk while you're away? This body is so needy."

Addams waved Mettaton off as he stepped out the door to take his call. Mettaton flopped into the expensive chair at Addam's desk and sighed deeply, he had been worried that Addams would completely ignore him yet again. Hence why he was using this body instead of his more practical rectangle one, humans responded better to other human like things. Mettaton found the outlet and plugged himself in, purring as he sipped the electric current. 

Boredly the robot eyed Addams computer and began to search for a game or two to play. This was why he had suggested Martha leave with Pappy for an hour or two, Addams was always on the phone and it took forever to get anything down with him...

Wait...

Was that?

Mettaton had clicked on a file that had been minimized on the screen. That was Sans. Maybe Addams had been thinking about those killed in the attack four months ago- No... no that.. There was a date. This picture was new. Sans had lost weight, was wearing a hideous gray lump of an outfit, but he was alive. And Grillby.. And Burgerpants... and even Nicely! Six monsters in total accounted for, there were humans girls too. Some pictures of Sans holding onto a very pretty one... They were both unconscious, and he was... between her thighs... 

Oh my. 

Where was he?

No.

This was foolish. Don't go poking around when the bear was right outside. This was not a trick that Alphys was trying to play on a child. This would be dangerous. Mettaton quietly pressed the back button, erased any of the recent history, scrolled to where the page was left off, and minimized the screen again just in case. He unplugged himself from the desk outlet, and found a chair on the far side of the room with another outlet there. No evidence he was ever at the desk.  
Mettaton knew that Addams was not a nice man, but he never expect some sort of.. what had seen exactly? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. He would find Sans, and the others, and bring them home.

After all, he was hero that monsters deserved. 

He would just need help to do it. Addams had money, and going to the human police would not be good. No... there was only a handful of people determined enough to find out what was going on, and clever enough to do it silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of family stuff happened in September...  
> It's all good! Just busy!
> 
> So,yeah.. there was no way were getting out by yourself. Time to introduce the outside squad!
> 
> I figure Mettaton deals with humans on the daily, and he's smarter than he looks. He'll figure out a way to get you home.


	15. Howdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Im late!!
> 
> Holiday season is in full swing on my side and things got away from me. Let's go!

It was late, most of the others had gone to sleep, but tonight sleep eluded you and Sans. You could feel him, his face pressing against your back taking in the scent of you as you lay in bed. He was laying quietly, patiently waiting for sleep to sweep him away. 

But tonight it didn’t come easily.

Another month had gone by, being five whole months in this sex dungeon. The new month brought with it all the womanly things that one would expect, and officially you in the clear since your pregnancy scare. Other than that nothing exceptional had happened. The map was complete, you had the guard rotation memorized, but the issue remained on how to actually put it into practice. With up to ten armored guards, fifteen medics and few technicians running around within the compound a fight was inevitable. Ice Wolf was strong, but how could he stand to protect everyone? Judging by the heavy security there would be no second chances and a flawless execution would be your only hope. Lin had started becoming more anxious. She wanted to move and quickly and was hyping everyone else up for an old fashioned prison escape. Ruth had calmed Lin down only yesterday, but you knew even her patience was starting to wear thin. 

Sometimes it felt like only you were on the side of logic. But what if you were wrong, and you could escape, but didn’t because of your paranoia? But then, when were you ever wrong when it came to desperate situations? So many things could go wrong. 

“stop worrying” whispered Sans into your back, “i can’t sleep when you worry.”

He wasn’t going to sleep anyway, and you knew it. You sighed and pushed yourself from the bed. If you couldn’t sleep, you might as well take a walk. Sans groggily followed you when it became clear you weren’t going to stay in bed with him. You moved out to the green area and saw that two other couples were already there on this sleepless night.

Lashonda and Grillby were on the far side of the enclosure, examining the wall perhaps? Meanwhile Burgerpants and Lizzie were sitting closer to the sleeping areas. You wandered over towards them, and could hear Sans shuffling behind you slowly. As you came closer you could hear Lizzie talking and see her gesturing upwards towards the clear dome; rather, she was pointing at the stars beyond. 

“-is called Cassiopeia. She hangs onto the North Star, see?”

“That’s amazing. Do all the stars have stories?” asked Burgerpants, his eyes wide with awe. 

“Not all of them” said Lizzie thoughtfully, “Personally I don’t think her story is very justified.”

“No?”

“Yes, you see she thought she was prettiest-“ 

You moved on, but Sans loitered and eavesdropped, his interest peaked by the old story. Eventually he sat down with the two and was greeted warmly as he asked to hear the story. He did however seat himself down so that he could keep one eye on you.  
You wandered past them, Lizzy’s voice distorting as you got further away. On the other wide of the green Lashonda and Grillby were talking quietly to one another. Their voices didn’t falter in the least when you approached them. 

“Lala, you need to sleep” said Grillby firmly.

“I know I saw something over here two weeks ago, and it keeps coming back.” Lashonda huffed, she had her arms crossed as you drew near, “Hey, could you tell fireball I’m not crazy?”

You smiled at Grillby sheepishly, not wanting to get into the middle of a couples quarrel. You didn’t do anything. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy” crackled Grillby, his flames dimmed, “I think… you might be tired.”

“Ah’m not seein thins” she slurred.

“I know you think you saw something…”

Lashonda threw her arms up in the air in exasperation, “Ah’m- I am not sleep deprived or crazy!” she then wobbled on her feet, but glared at Grillby as he reached out for her to help her maintain balance. You carefully reached out and held her other arm.  
It had been a while since you had some personal time with Lashonda. Since your isolation you had been spending most of your time with Sans. Now that you were close enough, you could see her features from the dim light that came from Grillby. Lashonda had deep bags under her eyes, and her body features were weaker. 

“Lashonda are you okay?” you asked feeling concerned. 

Sans leaned over from his seat to look in your direction. 

Lashonda had tears in her eyes, “I know I saw something over here… something different. I hit last time, but I.. I don’t think I-” she was overwhelmed.

Grillby looked up at you, “ever since those rooms opened Lashonda hasn’t been feeling well. She feels she should’ve found them first, with all her walks around the perimeter. No one blames her for not noticing them, but she’s been on extra patrols.”  
You rubbed her arm trying to be comforting and she couldn’t bring herself to look at you. 

“What if I take patrol for tonight?” you suggested, “I can’t sleep well anyway.”

She smiled at you, “Y-you’ll keep an eye out for me?”

“sure.”

Sans had wandered over to your side stealthy and made you jump as he spoke. He chuckled as you swatted his shoulder. 

“if we see anything strange we’ll let you know in the morning” promised Sans. 

Lashonda seemed appeased by your act of kindness and started to shuffle towards the bedrooms. Grillby sighed and muttered a soft ‘thank you’ to you and Sans.

“She’s been acting funny lately. She keeps rearranging things and saying she’s uncomfortable” said Grillby, he wrung his firey hands together, “I’m concerned…”

Sans slapped Grillby on the back, “we can talk about it later, go take care of your girl for now.”

Grillby gave a little nod and trotted after Lashonda. Sans’s eyes glowed at you in the dark. He wasn’t as blind as you were in the nighttime, like a cat. 

“want me to purr for you?” he asked as he leaned against the wall.

“You have got to stop doing that” you muttered. 

“you shouldn’t think about cats then” he chuckled.

“It just… creeps meowt sometimes.”

“…”

“…”

“did you just?” he was grinning widely. 

“You only get one” you chuckled.

“Jeez, is he rubbing off on you?” asked a new voice at your feet, “hey, if you’re happy with his torment I don’t have to save you. To each their own.”

You looked down, and spotted a peculiar daisy looking back up at you. It looked like it had been attacked before too, a few of the petals were rumpled. You starred in astonishment, “what..?”

“Howdy, I’m Flowey.”

 

\--*--

In a room, some time ago and several hours away, a rectangle-bodied Mettaton was holding a secret meeting. The robotic ghost knew of only one monster who might be determined enough to help figure out what was happening. Or at the very least he could guilt trip him into doing what he wanted.  
The room was dark, only illuminated by a single candle to fend off the shadows. The orange glow of the tiny flame reflected off of Mettaton’s rectangular body making him look dazzling in the mysterious atmosphere.  
The drama of the moment was broken by an unimpressed groan the whirring wheels of a toy car. Flowey had a arrived at the oh-so-secret location of scenic Papyrus’s garage. He was driving a toy dump truck using his leaves to navigate the control pad. It had been Frisk’s idea, to give their usually immobile pissy potted plant a mode of transport. It had gone a long way into soothing the flower monster’s temper.

“Do all the lights have to be off?” questioned Flowey irritably as he whirred into the garage. 

Well, on most days the toy truck gave Flowey solace. 

“I’m trying to set the mood here” said Mettaton, as he leaned on the beautiful red door of Papyrus’s car, “You watch day time television, I know you know what a mood is.”

“So… it’s supposed to be dark and..” Flowey looked around the garage, “slightly romantic? You want me to get Papyrus for you cause I-“

“Flowey please.”

“Fine, what do you want?”

“I think I saw a picture of Sans.”

“Yeah so what? Frisk sleeps with a picture of Sans sometimes-“

“No Flowey” said Mettaton, “I mean, a recent picture. One from a few weeks ago.”

Flowey perked up, “What? No, that’s not right. You mean like on some photoshoped website right?”

Suddenly the atmosphere that Mettaton laid out felt right. Flowey drove closer as Mettaton explained in full everything he had managed to see in Addam’s office. 

“So, let me get this right. You think that the Smiley Trash Bag is alive, and you need me to search Addam’s computer to be sure.”

“That’s the long and short of it.” 

“Explain why you came to me?” questioned Flowey as he tilted his petaled face to one side, “Shouldn’t you go talk to Pap or Alphys? Heck, maybe even Frisk.”

“Not a word of this Papyrus.” Said Mettaton firmly, “If I’m wrong it’ll only break his heart all over again. I-“ Mettaton gave a dramatic pause, that somehow dripped with sincerity, “I can’t do that to him Flowey. I only want to involve Alphys if I have to. She works for Addams, and you know how she gets under pressure.”

“She’ll fold.” Said Flowey, “and why not Frisk?”

“... I don’t want to be wrong Flowey, you’re the only one I know determined enough not to care either way.”

Flowey huffed, his leaves crossing his stem, “I don’t have determination, I don’t have emotions, I just play along.”

“Flowey darling” Mettaton leaned down and loomed his rectangle body over the potted monster, “You are not that good of an actor.”

\--*--

“So how are you liking it here? Remind you of the Underground?” asked Flowey 

Sans was a chaotic mess, his bones were rattling in anger. His collar was threatening to shock him due to the sudden buildup of magic. From what you could gleam, he did not like Flowey at all. He didn’t trust the little monster one bit. 

“How did you get in?” you asked before Sans attempted to used his magic and crush the flower. 

“Burrowed” responded Flowey looking up at you with a very sweet cartoon like face, “Would’ve popped up sooner, but that lady kicked me in the face the first time I tried poking around. She’s really persistent.”

“Lashonda does that.”

“Kick people in the face?”

“Be persistent.” 

“how did you find us?” questioned Sans still bristling.

“Mettaton” said Flowey, crossing his leaves, “and how many of you are there?”

“There’s twelve of us” you said immediately, “Can you help?”

“Didn’t come here to start a garden lady. It’s going to take some time though, I had to crack through cement to get here” he grumbled, “not to mention breaking and entering a billionare’s office to steal and copy data to find you. But oh, no one thanks Flowey for being thorough.”

You knelt down and hugged the weird little monster, “Thank you”

“oh…”

The flower was blushing when you pulled away. It looked different now, sorta like a goat face trapped in a flower. Odd. 

Sans pushed you to the ground and began to nuzzle you fiercely. You squealed as you hit the ground but found you couldn’t be mad as the skeleton straddled your hips. Sans had seen the camera’s move in your direction. With the way you were positioned Flowey was just out of view. 

“Jesus guys, you can’t wait till I’m gone?” questioned Flowey, his petals turning red. 

“go, now” said Sans firmly. 

The flower monster took the hint and burrowed back underground.  
Sans tilted your face up for a kiss, his eyes locked on yours as he purred lovingly. The click of his jaw loosening as he nuzzled along your neck was tantalizing. You yelped as he gave a little bite, letting his dull fangs graze along your skin. You gently groped along his back, feeling his spine through the soft fabric of his clothing. He chuckled and brought his mouth up to kiss your nose. 

"I'd say that went well" you panted, "D-did you have to tackle me like that though? We could've just stood infront of him."

"worth it" said Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day you went and told Lashonda who cheered her luck. She swung you around and ran off to talk to Grillby. You didn't hear the ensuing conversation. 
> 
> "I told you!"
> 
> "Lala, not so loud."
> 
> "You thought I was losing it, but I told you there was something going on!"
> 
> "Yes yes, you were right. You're always right."
> 
> "Yes I am."
> 
> "and here I thought you were pregnant." 
> 
> "...We might need to talk about that."


	16. A week ago

Today, you were in the shower with Sans. The water was warm and sound it made hat it dripped off his ribcage reminded you of a summer storm. No not that, it was more like a rain stick a bit more artificial. You remembered seeing those in class a long time ago, how the little beads inside the tube sounded like rain hitting the earth. Your boney guy was busying himself with your left shoulder, letting the smooth tips of his fingers roam over the week old wounds. There was no way there wouldn’t be scars.

Three weeks had gone by and not one word from Flowey. Having your hopes built up only to watch them crumble like a sand castle on the beach was painful.

Sans hummed softly behind your ear, his fingers gently trailing soap over your body. This was less for cleaning and more for comfort. You needed it, to feel comforted. You didn’t know the melody of the song he was humming, but it somehow reminded you of golden flowers.

It was bittersweet.

Each day was just another stab to your morals. Your soul cracked with each sexual act, over the past weeks there had been a flurry of sexual activity. Notes with instructions had come in with the meals now,  ‘Do it like this’ ‘Fuck him like that’ ‘Ride him’ “Eat Her Out” some had even come with explicit illustrations.

Sans tried, he tried to make you comfortable. He even cheated a little by opting out of soul sex to lower the chances. At least that was the best option that the two of you could guess at. Bonding was a requirement of procreation, and you two had already done that. Soul sex was routine for his type of monster. If he was with another type of monster soul sex could heighten the chance of him fathering a child. But humans didn’t do soul sex or bond on any regular basis, and accidents happened all the time.

It was roll of the dice. So far you two had just been lucky, and the numbers were in your favor. Still, every lucky streak had to end at some point. It was only a matter of time.

Sans breathed on your shoulder, kissing the wound there, grounding your thoughts to present for the moment. His touch was feather light, the injury still hurt. The skin there was new. Your luck had almost run short last week, and you had been quickly reminded that pregnancy was not the only thing you had to be wary of. After all, you were at the mercy of a stupidly rich man with ADHD. There was no telling what would happen.

As Sans gently ran his hands over your body, you remembered where those scars came from.

Lizzie had managed to hurt herself attempting something or another with Burgerpants. You didn’t ask what stunt they were doing when Burg came out of the porno room, yowling, asking for help.

You and Sarah had been quick to come to their rescue.

Lizzie had been whimpering in a tangled mess on the floor of the musty room, her leg bent in an angle that was worrying. Poor Lizzie had fallen at your best guess, the sheets of the bed were tangled around her foot and pulled in a bad way. You half listened to Sarah as she stammered out how not to move Lizzie around but her voice had gotten lost in the rapid fire of your own mind sorting out the situation. You were not professionally versed in medical field, but lately your knowledge of bone structure had improved.

You distantly remembered Lizzie’s yelp as you took hold of her leg, testing the appendage. There was no break. This was dislocation. If you pulled in the right direction you could help her. There was no break, you could fix this. The skin on her hip had purpled and bruised angrily as you snapped her leg back into place without thinking.

You didn’t even have time to be proud of yourself.

Burgerpants had been on you in moments as Lizzie screamed in pain and surprise. His claws sank into your left shoulder as he ripped you away from Lizzie, throwing you a few feet back onto the plush bed. You scrambled to your knees, your shoulder stung. Lizzie passed out, tears stained down her face as she lost consciousness. Sarah was pulling Lizzie backwards into the closet, attempting the hide the both of them among the dildos and unmentionables. Burgerpants had trained his eyes on you, he looked different bestial. The fur on his body stood up making him look twice his size and those round eyes of his turned into angry black slits, his claws were out and sharp.

For a heartbeat, all you could do was focus on him, the room seemed to lose color.

You had to act.

He roared at you, an angry protective sound, and you threw a pillow at his face. He ripped the pillow to shreds, feathers flew in a puff acting as cover as you moved. The angry ripping of fabric only lasted long enough for you jump off the bed. He made a lunge for you, but missed, failing to compensate for the mess of sheets tangled around his feet. Sarah was screaming for you to run as she pulled down a shelving unit inside the closet. Her makeshift barrier caught the attention of the cat monster, he left you and rounded it, pulling at it, but it was wedged in such a way that pulling wouldn’t work. He dug his claws in through the wood and lowered his ears growling as he found the small opening between the door and the shelving unit. Sarah squealed as Burg pushed his head over the barrier and squeezed his head in. He practically melted into the small opening, his body becoming more elastic than you had ever seen.

Something was wrong with him. Burg would never attack you. But you didn’t have time to think. He hurt you and would hurt Sarah if you didn’t do something. There had been a whipping crop on the floor next to some recently warm stiletto boots.

You had to fight.

You picked the crop up and swung at him, smacking him hard across the back. You could’ve sworn you saw numbers… Brug yowled in pain and pulled his head out from the gap. He bristled staring you down.

You ran.

You were out on the green, feathers billowing out behind you as you ran. You didn’t look back. You didn’t need to. You knew weren’t going to be able to outrun Burgerpants. Sans was hurrying towards you, shouting at you to come to him. You broke left as Brugerpants leapt, making him miss as you ran for Sans. You could hear the sounds of the grass and earth churning under the cat monster’s’ claws as he braced for traction and scraped to catch you under his claws again.

You collided with Sans sending the both of you rolling onto the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, tucking your head under his chin as he held his arm out. Burgerpants leapt again, his claws out, his eyes slit with the clear intention of clawing you once more before he paused in mid-air. Burgerpants was covered with blue aura.

“you’re looking kinda blue there buddy” said Sans, one of his eyes were void black, the other was alive with blue flame, “let me give you a pick me up.”

Sans was growling, his grip on you tight as he flung Brugerpants across the compound. You stared up at Sans in shock as he urged you to get up. The others came out onto the green in a hurry. Icewolf ran to the porno room, barking for Sarah. Doggo and Lin were staying with Lashonda who had taken ill recently. Grillby was standing outside their door, flaring up. You didn’t see Nicely or Ruthy Mae.

“You used magic..?” you questioned Sans.

“yes I did”, Sans stopped to take stock of his abilities, as if he hadn’t noticed what he had done, “wait.. I.. I used magic.”

It rang like a bell in your head. He hadn’t noticed what he done. He hadn’t known that he had access to his magic. He had just run out to your aid when you went running like a headless chicken.

“Wait… then what was your plan? Run out there and be clawed to death with me?”

“I dunno! I didn’t exactly stop to think when my mate is screechin- did he scratch you?”

You remembered the sting of your shoulder. Now that were calming down the sting had gone into low throbbing feeling, and you were more aware of the pain you were in. Your left shoulder was coated in blood. Sans hissed and pulled your dress down over your shoulder to see the deep gashes left in the wake of Burgerpants’ outrage. Both of Sans’ eyes voided black as he stared at the weeping wound. He pulled his hands away, the pearl white of his boney digits dyed crimson with your blood.

“Sans?”

His anger was white hot and furious. Bones began forming around Sans, some of them white, some of them blue and translucent. You could distantly see the image of what seemed to be a dragon head looming just out of sight behind a veil of magic. His magic was heavy and had a strange metallic smell. It was a very potent, extremely powerful.

“ ** _stay here_**.”

You got a very strong mental image of Burgerpants being fed his own behind.

 “N-no wait” you grabbed onto San’s arm, “You have magic Sans, we have to get out.”

“out?” he whispered.

The bones around him fizzled as he tried to see your point of view. He was drunk on his anger, drunk on his newly returned magic, he wanted very badly to beat the shit of Burgerpants for harming you. But your mind was speaking reason to his.

 He nodded, you were right.

Just as Sans pivoted, turning his back to Burgerpants and heading towards the sleeping area, a strong shock was delivered and he fell to his knees. Instantly his eyes went from that flaming bizzare magic to little cartoon stars that bounced around his skull. They returned to their normal pinpoints as he gritted his teeth and choked and sputtered. You curled up on top of him as he rubbed his throat, immobilized.

“Oh now, that would be cheating” cheered Adam’s voice over the intercom, “Can’t have that can I?”

Addams then said something about showing his buyers the abilities of his captives, but you were too busy looking at big bad murder cat on the opposite side of the green.  Burgerpants yowled angrily and began making his way back towards you, slinking along the ground like a beast. Now you were vulnerable. Your skeleton kept a hot death glare at the cat monster, daring him closer. Burg leapt and you flinched, clinging to Sans and covering your face as you waited for impact.

 It didn’t come.

You peeked and blinked in surprise. A massive blue foot had wedged itself firmly between the eyes of the elastic cat. Nicely had jumped over you and drop kicked Burgerpants dead in the face. It was almost comical the way Nicely’s foot sank into the elastic face of the cat monster.

“You might need to learn some manners there friend” said Nicely calmly. He pressed his palm along Burg’s swollen cheeks, “maybe you need a time out.”

Nicely gently tapped Burgerpants’ nose, and you watched as a layer of frost coated his face and traveled down to the tip of his tail. Brugerpants was frozen. The gentle arms of Ruthy Mae calmly pulled you to your feet, and you and Sans were ushered back into the sleeping room. Lashonda and Grillby awaited to look you over and hopefully clean the worst of your injuries. Burgerpants was kept under a firm watch- rather IceWolf was sitting on him- until Lizzie woke back up from her shock, and calmed him down completely.

Nicely was a pro a diffusing a situation and he acted as envoy between the two males with ease.  It seemed between the sudden use of Burg’s magic and the stress of Lizzie being harmed had put him into a frenzy. You had noticed that Sans had been quick to almost falling into the same thing. If Lizzie hadn’t passed out you doubted Brug would’ve attacked. Still, Sans wasn’t too quick to forgive him, and kept an eye on the cat monster.

All an all the damage was done. You earned a nice new set of scars and Lizzie had a limp now.

Back in the present, Sans pressed a skele kiss along your scars and sighed softly, pulling you from your thoughts.

“it’s okay to rest, y’know.”

“They didn’t send anyone to come and check on us” you whispered, “He… he just let that fight happen and left us to patch up ourselves.”

“don’t think about it too much doll” said Sans.

“What else is there to think about?” you griped, “Flowey abandoned us-“

“we don’t know that.”

“There’s no way out!”

“we don’t know that.”

“Addams is toying with your powers!”

“ok… so we know that.” Sans turned you around and smiled up at you, “look, I’ve lived most of my life being trapped in small spaces. this isn’t as bad as it gets.”

“No?”

“no. there’s overpopulation, starvation, lack of education, no natural light” Sans quietly counted on his fingers, and shrugged, “At least someone knows we’re here, they’ll come for us.”

You sighed into his palm, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” You shuddered softly, the angry gleam in Burgerpant’s eyes haunted you, “he could’ve killed me…”

“nah. i was there, and you were closer to killing him than you know.”

He stopped moving when he caught your petrified stare.

“what?”

“What do you mean I could’ve killed him?”

“if you had tried, you could’ve killed him” Sans said lightly, tilting his head to the side, “you fought him, damaged him pretty badly already.”

“With- with the riding crop?”

“yea” said Sans, rubbing the back of his head, “though I don’t blame you, it was self-defense.”

“Wait.. no.. what? I could’ve killed him?” you snapped in confusion

Sans gave you a calm and patient look, “was it your intention to kill him?”

“I mean.. no but-“

“then don’t worry. at best you probably would’ve knocked him out.” He could tell you weren’t satisfied with that answer, “the intention of a thing really resonates with monsters doll. if you were fighting to kill him, you would have. humans have a lot more resolve about that kind of thing than monsters do. humans have a greater capacity for cruelty.”

 He was stating it as though it was a solemn fact, rather than an opinion. The look he gave you was reserved and thoughtful. He laced your fingers together and tilted his head to the side. The steady pinging of water hitting his skull was the only sound for a moment.

“let’s change the subject, yea?”

You nodded, “Y-yeah okay.”

“let’s think of something nicer, hotter, wetter?” he purred softly, giving you a seductive smile.

The soft familiar click of his jaw unhinging was barely audible over the water. His tongue lapped lightly along your soft wet skin. One of his hands gently groped your behind.

“Sans this is hardly the time”, you fussed slightly, pushing him back. You eyed a camera that loomed over head.

“aw, let ‘em see” he teased walking a hand up your arm, “they wanna watch so bad, maybe they’ll learn something new from us.”

He sat down on the stool in the shower and invited you onto his lap. You sighed, but caught his playful gaze. He was tired of constantly fighting the situation, of you being caught in a state of stress.

“come here baby doll” he cooed softly, patting his lap, “i know a thing or two about resting.”

To enjoy one another without instruction was rare these days. He grinned wider as you straddled his wet bones, allowing him to bury his face in your soft breasts. He chuckled and you giggled softly, enjoying the warmth of his soul, the heat of his newly materialized cock and the water. Even though it went against your better judgment, you too were getting tired of constantly mentally fighting every little thing. Every now and again you had to say ‘fuck it’ and roll with the punches.

~*~

Addams grinned to himself as he watched his cameras. It had taken a long time, but his favorite pair had finally gotten in the mood. He was tickled with a sick sort of pride as he watched the human girl and the skeleton go at it in the showers. He lazily scrolled through the chat rooms, one eye on you as you arched your back and rolled your hips into Sans as you rode him, the water bouncing off the two of you.  The chat room pinged as several voices chimed in about the pairing. Addams’ little experiment had gained all sorts of attention, especially after that little power display he put on last week.

 He hadn’t expected such a rush from the cat monster, but he had expected some latent abilities. Lizzie and Brugerpants had started a waiting list. Nicely and Ruthy Mae earned themselves a few buyers, no one had seem a creature move as fast as Nicely had. So far, the skeleton pairing was the only one he had been unwilling to sell out, preferring to keep the potential child for himself.

The most powerful union to ever exist had to stay within his grasp.

There was a knocking on his office door. Addams looked up and listened to his secretary being hassled.

“Dear, I swear you are looking so lovely today!”

“Mettaton, he’s not seeing anyone right now!”

“it’ll only be the quickest of seconds darling~<3!”

“Mr. Mettaton please!”

“I most certainly can’t take no for an answer, I have got to show him those results~!”

Addams sighed and got up, opening his office door. He smiled warily at Mettaton, “You really ought to set an appointment Mettaton.”

“I would, but I just love dropping in handsome” cooed Mettaton as he strode into Addam’s office, carrying a pot of yellow flowers, his metal heels clacking along the floor.

Addams rolled his eyes and walked in behind Mettaton, before sitting at his desk.

Mettaton placed the potted flowers on the desk. He fluffed up the golden flowers happily and sat down, practically starry eyed and he crooned, “Did you see the news? People are loving the report in memoir to the monsters and humans lost that day! Darling, they love you!”

“No, they love you Mettaton” Addams said softly, rolling his eyes.

“Oh no dear, they love you~! Let me show you!” Mettaton reached over the desk and pulled at Addams’ computer monitor.

Addam’s quickly froze and clicked on the screen, minimizing his project, “W-wait!”

The soft sound of moaning filled the room as he fumbled on the key pad, and Addams had the decency to blush.

Mettaton stopped moving for a second, a frown on his face, but he gracefully recovered, “Oh now darling~ You shouldn’t be watching that kind of thing at work.”

“Yes well” Addams shut his computer off, “you did come uninvited.”

“Aw darling, don’t be sour, let me make it up to you~” Mettaton patted his shoulder, “let’s do lunch!”

“Right now?”

“Of course now! The future never comes and the past is forgotten. Don’t you have time for me dear? I must say a thirty minute lunch is not much to spare on your favorite star”

Addams sighed and got up from his desk, “Yes well, lunch does sound good. A project of mine is going smoothly, I could celebrate.”

“Oh?” Questioned Mettaton as he stood

“Oh yes, I’m bringing back an old form of art.”

“You’ll have to show it to me sometime” Mettaton nodded, “Now then, lunch~!”

As the two left the room and locked the office for the afternoon, some of the flowers moved, and bobbed. Very slowly, carefully, one of the flowers opened and eye and peeked around. Flowey pulled himself up out of the pot and dug up a very tiny camera. He carefully looked through the files stored in the desk, pulling out maps of the facility, health records, and old old paperwork he had seen in his father’s study when he was a child.

The fact that Addams kept all this paperwork at his desk said something about his ego.

Flowey looked over the paper work. Instructions for continuation of project: this one had details on second breeding chamber like the one Flowey visited. Types of Wizardry Expected: Pyro, Lycanthrope, Elementals, and Necromancer.

Necromancer had been circled many times, and little stars had been drawn around it. Flowey stared at all the paperwork in his leaves. It was old stuff, things that he and Chara had asked their father about a long long time ago. Witches, Wizards, and Boss Monsters were the product of monster and human crosses. Flowey’s grandfather on his father’s side had been a human man, married into monster royalty.

But that was a long time ago.

Witches and Wizards were deemed dangerous and ultimately bred out by the humans once monsters were locked away. Still, genes were funny like that and some physical characteristics popped up now and again. Like Chara with their red eyes. Chara had been a descendant of a wizard and had been mocked mercilessly for their blood line. So much so that they fled home.

Sans and the others had been stolen to make more children like Chara, like Frisk. 

Flowey felt his almost nonexistent heart sink as he read through more of the paperwork. While he and Mettaton had been cooking up a way to get more information Addam’s plan was going through. One of the pairings was already expecting, an estimated two months into their pregnancy.

“See Addams~ It didn’t take that long and we’re both refreshed~!” cheered Mettaton’s voice loudly.

Flowey crawled back into his pot, brushing the dirt down onto the floor, leaving the desk as clean as possible. Flowey shut his eyes as the two wandered back into the office.

Mettaton leaned down to the flower pot and pulled a flower from the bunch. He carefully cradled in his mechanical hand and kissed the face of it.

“Well Addams, I must be going, do take care~!”

“Yes, yes, good bye Mettaton.”

Mettaton walked down stairs to his long pink limo, waited for his driver to shut the door, and gently deposited Flowey inside an awaiting pot.

“Well?” asked Mettaton, his face contorted in concern.

“It’s not good Mett.” Flowey unfolded his leaves and passed Mettaton the tiny camera he had been hiding under them, “We can’t ask my dad for help on this one.”

Mettaton took the camera and downloaded the information, his eyes lit up as he wheeled through the visuals.

“Damn” Mettaton rubbed his chin, “But they’re still alive?”

“Yes” Flowey sighed, “but if we storm the gates he will move them. He has a small army protecting them. He’s got places set up, and once this batch does what he wants, he’ll be ready for another group. More monsters will die Mettaton, just like before.”

“Then we have no choice.” Mettaton sighed, “I’m no good at being sneaky. We’ve got to bring Alphys in on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right!  
> Hi everyone! I'm here I promise. Those of you who have been kind in waiting, thank you.  
> Others, you know who you are. Stop that.  
> Anywho!  
> I've pre-written some chapters to try and keep us on a new schedule. 
> 
> I'm going to shoot for twice a month. Updates every other week on Sunday. I might do more than that but that's my new personal goal.


	17. Planning Underway

“This is getting ridiculous” you muttered as Sans had busied himself with staring down Burgerpants.

Currently you were trying to have lunch in the green. You were sitting cross legged, with a rather bland lunch in your lap, staring at the back of Sans’ head as he sat in front of you. After the incident Burgerpants had tried, and failed to apologize to you personally. No fault of his own. It was hard to talk to him when your skeleton kept hovering around and rattling dangerously whenever the poor cat got too close.

Burgerpants was standing a good distance away from you, shifting from foot to foot. So far Sans’ boundary limit was at about ten feet. He rattled ominously as Burgerpants tiptoed closer, getting louder until the cat backed off and made a pitiful mewling sound.

“Sans, it’s been two weeks.” You looked up at the clear sky. Hard to believe that you had been here about seven months now. Was it seven? Maybe it was just six? You were losing track, “He wasn’t in his right mind.”

“uh-huh.”

“The sooner we get past this, the better we’ll be.”

“sure.”

“Sans.”

“he hurt you.”

“Well… he thought I hurt Lizzie. You can’t be mad at him forever.”

“try me.”

You rolled your eyes but conceded. Sans wanted to be mad, and you didn’t have the energy to fight right now. You leaned your head along his back and into his shoulder blades. Monsters didn’t have a heartbeat, but you could hear the soft thrum of his magic humming in his bones. It was almost like white noise.  You opened an eye when you caught sight of Grillby coming over to you.

“Could you come to the green room for a moment? Lashonda needs a word with you.” something was off about the way Grillby flickered. The flames of his body twitched and fluttered like a breeze was trying to blow him out.

Sans caught your observation, his eyes leaving Burgerpants for a moment to regard his friend, “everything alright?”

“Everything is… natural.”

Sans made a face, and you patted his back before getting up and heading over to the green room. You had only been in the green room once when you had stopped to talk to Sarah. It was still as peaceful as ever, only now a worried Lashonda was pacing the floor with Lin leaning against the wall.

“Hey” she whispered to you.

“Are you alright?”

“I know we don’t talk much, but you’re my friend” she said honestly, “And… am fairly certain that-” She took a breath, “I’m pregnant.”

“Well fuck” the words left your mouth before you could sensor yourself.

Fortunately Lashonda seemed of the same mindset, and was relieved to not be formal, “I know right?”

Lin shrugged, “We all knew this kind of thing would happen eventually.”

“Well yea, but I figured it’d be you first” came Lashonda’s answer.

Lin made a face but nodded, “I can see that.”

“So... I picked you two to tell first, because you guys have the best minds for it. I-I’m about two months in from my count. W-what are my options here?” she questioned.

You and Lin exchanged looks. The question was a dark one. You gently took hold of Lashonda’s hand. She was shaking, but trying to put on a brave face.

“There’s no way we could pull off something like that safely.” You said firmly, as clearly as you could.

Lin set her face in a grim line and shook her head, “The safest thing would be to go through with it.”

Lashonda pressed her back against the wall and slid down, still keeping hold of your hand, “God.”

“It’s going to be alright” said Lin softly

“We’re going to be right here with you” you promised.

“And… when they come to take my kid?” tears were forming at the edges of her eyes, “I always thought… if you just keep trying, eventually everything will sort itself out. But now...”

“We won’t let them” said Lin firmly as she slid down to hug Lashonda, as if her small arms could protect the other woman from the world, “We’ll figure something out.”

You sat down with them and gently held onto Lashonda’s hand, squeezing gently. You mind wandered. Lashonda was only the first one to succumb to nature, but you had a nasty suspicion it wouldn’t be much longer until more of the group, even you, fell for it too. Where the hell was Flowey?

-*-

To call Alphys clever would be a correct statement. She was clever and resourceful and an intellectual in every sense of the word. She was humble and bashful and suffering from several forms of depression which were thankfully being treated. But brave, unflinching and bold were things that Alphys was not. She liked numbers and stories with happy endings and cutesy kitties and butterflies with anime faces. Alphys, with her incredible mind and awe-striking creativity was not one for the spot light.

So, when Mettaton and Flowey came to her home while her wife was out and spilled their entire discovery to her over tea, the resulting panic attack was expected.

“I told you she would do this” said Flowey with a roll of his eyes.

“Alphys, dear, breathe” said Mettaton as he patted the little dinosaur monster on the back.

 Alphys had curled up into a little ball on the sofa, trying to tuck her head as far between her knees as possible. Her shoulders shook as her eyes dilated, her brain was racing with thoughts.

“Th-th-that c-c-can’t be right!” she stammered. The thought of her colleagues and neighbors stuck in a sex dungeon was almost too much for her little heart.

“It’s true darling.”

 “B-But! How am i-if that’s true th-then it’s all my fault!”

“Sorry dear, what?” asked Mettaton looking aghast.

“Well yeah, think about it clock-work” said Flowey as he tried to pick up his tea cup, “There were copies of papers from the royal archive in that jerk’s desk. Only five people alive know how to get into the royal archive. Do you know who those people are? Me, Mom, Dad, Frisk and of course the royal scientist.”

“Flowey” whispered Mettaton.

Flowey put down his cup and stared into the tea remaining as he spoke, “King Asgore would never release any of that information to anyone. Queen Toriel doesn’t care for it. Frisk is too young to trust with that kind of thing. I don’t trust anyone.” He looked dead at Alphys, “So that leaves you yellow belly.”

“I-I didn’t know h-he would do that!” she squeaked, “I mean- Humans are different from monsters. Th-they d-don’t have the magic we-we thought they did a-and- H-he just was so nice! I-I thought he-he just had a curiosity for the past!”

“Of course he did! You have got to be the dumbest smart person I know!” Flowey tossed his tea cup down, “Mages, magic, to humans it was all just a bedtime story before we popped out of Mount Ebbot. The second that Monster City is built this guy shows up saying ‘Golly Gee, how great monsters! Would you like a shiny new lab?’ and you fall head over tail for it. Pathetic.”

Alphys tapped her claws together in embarrassment, “I-I just thought..”

“You didn’t think” muttered Flowey as he leaned over his pot.

Mettaton turned the flower pot around and Flowey made an irritated noise as he struggled to adjust himself. Alphys was in tears.

“o-ooh no.. I-I really a-am garbage!”

“No one is blaming you Alphys” said Mettaton firmly.

“Speak for yourself!”

“Hush” Mettaton flicked Flowey’s petals then returned to comforting the little yellow monster, “Anyone could’ve been charmed by that man, and I’m sure another scholar like yourself would’ve been just as happy to read the paperwork than to put it into action.”

“W-wait” said Alphys hopefully, “There still might be a chance! Kidnapping a monster isn’t e-enough. I-I mean if-if you’re going to make a mage y-you need a human with a-a-a really strong soul trait! Y-you know how rare that is? I-I I mean besides Frisk’s determination there’s h-hardly any other s-strong soul t-traits in humans-”

“He’s got six of them Al.”

“Th-then there’s bonding! That could take months to complete without the p-proper steps. T-that could buy us s-some time!”

“Already done” said Flowey bluntly.

“What?” questioned Mettaton the implications of the bonding making his face get hot, “When were you going to let me in on that?”

“You’ve got all the paperwork I’ve got. Not my fault if you didn’t read it all” The flower ignored the hot blush on Mettaton’s face and spoke to Alphys, “Twelve people captured all together and one couple is already expecting.”

Alphys took a breath, fat tears welling up in her eyes, “Th-then w-what can I do?”

“You are going to help us get them out. Flowey has been to the facility, and we cannot dig them out” said Mettaton putting on his composed face again.

“We can’t just charge the gates either.” Said Flowey, “he has them guarded.”

Mettaton nodded in agreement, “We figured if anyone could get us into the building, it would be you.”

 There were a few whirring clacks as the gears in his chest whirred. He printed out a few diagrams of the dome structure that imprisoned his friends, the edge of each page was signed with an MTT brand logo. He laid them out on the coffee table.

Alphys looked over the diagrams, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Oh.. I-I know this system!” she adjusted her glasses, as she combed over every inch of the facility, “It’s the same thing we used in Hot Land. I can override this. I just need to get to the systems, here.” She trailed her claws along the outer perimeter. There was a box where all the cables ran out of the facility, “I mean.. umm.. if this facility has any sense about it, I could hack into and control the power from here. We wouldn’t have to get inside, just... we’d just have to get here.”

“How sure are you?’ asked Flowey

“P-perfectly” she said swallowing, “Y-yeah! Right here if where all the power and cable lines connect. I could open all the doors.”

“So we need a distraction” said Mettaton softly, "Well... I can do a distraction darling! We'll only get one good shot at this."

"Then we'll do it right in the first time" said Alphys, as she clasped her clawed hands together. 

"If we can't... I know someone who can help with that" said Flowey

Mettaton nodded, “Alphys, how much time do you think you’ll need?”

“Umm.. I’ll need to build a portable control device that can link up to their system. Maybe a month?” she fretted, “I can push for faster.”

“Take your time on it” advised Flowey.

“He’s right, we can’t afford mistakes. Here’s what I’m thinking. What if I start a performance for all the workers there?”

“You mean like in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

As the monsters talked, Flowey pulled a cellphone from his pot and began typing a message. 

‘Hey Frisk, you and I have some things we need to talk about tonight. You free?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Two chapters up in a month! Doing good with the goal for far.


	18. Bad Dreams And Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for something more lighthearted? I've started a smaller parallel universe called "It's Raining Here" 
> 
> It'll be fluffy and sweet and told from Sans' point of view. All the characters who we meet here in this main universe will show up in the parallel one. This one is largely happier, and sweeter and we'll get more backstory on other characters faster.

The perseverance pregnancy was not kept secret long, the low round bump was already starting to take form along Lashonda’s midsection. If you hadn’t been stuck with her for that past few months you wouldn’t have noticed the change, as it was, you were very much aware. The others each chimed in words of wisdom or in some cases praise. Sarah had been met with a blank stare at the accusation that this was happy moment, thankfully Ruthy Mae helped and glossed it over easily enough. You had opted to share more of your food with Lashonda, which she politely declined. Though you got the feeling that Grillby appreciated the offer.

During the next few weeks there were periods when Lashonda was taken away for closer examinations. When the men in bio suits had returned to the enclosure the first time. There were three of them. Two were armed with fire extinguishers, the nozzles pointed at Grillby dangerously as they ushered Lashonda away, the third held a remote control in his hand. When Icewolf went to aid them he was immediately shocked by the man with the remote. Icewolf’s fur sizzled and Sarah screamed. No further attempts were made to pull Lashonda from their grasp.  

They were gentle with her, much gentler then they had been with you during their previous visit. It reminded you of when you first bonded with Sans, how soft they were about touching your skin. Too precious to be damaged carelessly. Lashonda went without a fight and Grillby wandered after her, staying as close as he could.  He kept uttering her name over and over, his voice was mixed with crackles, like the sound of bonfire in autumn. You’d never forget the pained roar of the flame monster once the doors shut, separating the two from one another.

It was hard being on the outside, watching this happen. During those dark hours, you and Sans would watch Grillby pace the length of the dorms restlessly.

They never left the two of them apart longer than three hours, each examination done with hurried yet precise hand. You would call it lucky, if not for the fact that the distance seemed taxing on Lashonda. Every time she returned, she was worse for wear, sweaty, feverish, rashes threatening her skin. When pressed, she claimed nothing was wrong and she’d be okay once she calmed down. True to her trait, she’d weather through.

It was stressful watching the two go through it. During Lashonda’s brief abductions everyone dealt with the problem in their own way. Doggo would run laps around the green. Lin had aggressively started doing kick boxing lessons with Lizzy. Icewolf meditated. Sarah cried and Nicely would offer words of comfort. Burgerpants would slink around, and hiss irritably at the door. Ruthy Mae would wait by the door with Grillby when you weren’t keeping the flame monster company.

And Sans slept… rather, he tried to.

Most of the time Sans would sit and get lost in dark thoughts and bad memories. Eventually he stopped sleeping and no matter how you coaxed him he refused to shut his eyes for long. He worried and fretted and refused to talk, blowing you off with puns or redirective conversation. His silent worrying was starting to affect your sleep.

 

You were in a strange place, a place you had never been to before but felt familiar. It looked like a hospital and smelled strongly of disinfectant. Someone was trying very hard to keep this place clean.

A little yellow dinosaur monster wandered up to you, in her hands was a clip board. She looked awfully young to you, probably too young to be working in a place like this. She smiled at you with and tapped her claws onto the board. It became clear she wasn’t smiling at you, but at your side. You looked over and saw the smiling skeletal face of Sans right next to you. He was much younger too, the bags had yet to etch themselves under his eyes; and like the little yellow dinosaur he seemed far too young to be in a place like this.

“It’s really interesting w-work don’t you think?”

“what is, alphys?”

“The science behind the soul of-of course!” she chirped

Sans smiled brightly at her, both of his eyes were wide and brimming with magic, “it really is!”

“I-I know right?”

“we can recreate a human soul” Sans said almost wistfully, “we’ll be free.”

The scene changed before you had a chance to ponder the information. The images of Sans and Alphys blew away like smoke and you could hear screaming. Your heart raced as your senses were bombarded with a burning sensation. Sans was running back into the room you were standing in. He was dragging something with him. It was… goopey… dripping black and blacker still. A hand, skeletal reached out from the dripping mess before dissolving back into the mass.

“ALPHYS!” Sans was shouting, louder than you had heard him, “ **A L P H Y S**!”

No… you had heard him scream in terror before when you were in isolation. Desperation gripped your very core as you were helpless, unable to do anything. You were rooted to the spot. 

San threw the thing onto an awaiting cot, his lab coat burned and melted into the mass. Alphys was suddenly there, jumping from foot to foot.

“W-what h-happened!?”

“quick, we have to stabilize him!”

“H-how!?”

“get the viles in the upper cabinet!”

Alphys was gone. Sans reached into the bubbling mess of a…a monster? It was a monster. But… but something was wrong. Tears fell from his eyes as he furiously pulled his magic.

“who told you to preform experiments on yourself?” chided Sans as he groped around in the goo. He grunted as he pulled a white, face from inside the blackness. Parts of Sans’ sleeves began to melt away as he kept hold of the face, “what kind of life do you think paps and i can have without you?” the face slipped from his fingers and began to melt back into the goo, “no no no, you stay with me.” he growled, “you stay right here.”

The face started to contort as it melted in his hands. The mouth moved, and you saw it was trying to speak. The voice was garbled and bubbly, popping with the effort it took to talk, “…ma…magic…”

“it’s coming.”

The eyes opened, and you saw specks of light, much like Sans’ eyes. In fact there were plenty of things about the wounded monster that you could pick that reminded you of Sans. The white of it’s being you realized was bone, melted and sagging, disappearing and reforming out of the soup that was it’s body. It was begging, “magic… magic please…. magic”

“hold on for me, she’s coming back.”

Black goop surged into Sans’ face, attacking his left eye. No… _your_ left eye! You screamed in pain as you fought the black goop back, ripping it out of you as the black and blacker goo surged at your face, attempting to rob you of what was deep inside. It dripped from your nose, and spurted from your mouth, making you gag as it clawed at you, desperate for way in. You weren’t strong enough. It was going to devour you. Alphys was yelling.

You couldn’t see.

You… couldn’t see…

You screamed as the blackness coated your vision. Your arms were locked to your sides and you thrashed in fear. You were blinded! You couldn’t see! You couldn’t move!

You couldn’t-

“it’s over, you’re alright!”

You woke up with a jolt, sweat pouring from you as you stared wide eyed at Sans. Sans had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

“shh….shhh…. it’s okay. it was just a nightmare. i’m here.”

“S-sans?”

“right here” he promised, “not going anywhere.”

You shook your head and took inventory. The two of you were in bed. Lashonda had been returned yesterday evening, just as she always was. The majority of this room was unoccupied, the others deciding to use the other rooms for sleeping privately, or enjoying the green space. Nicely and Ruthy Mae were the only others in the room, but it was far too early for them to be awake. Still you noted Nicely’s ear swivel in your direction drowsily, then flop back down as you managed to quiet yourself.

Everything was as okay as it ever was.

You had grabbed onto Sans in your sleep and had him in a death hold. Your legs had clung around his and your arm stuck inside Sans’ ribcage. Your fingers had fallen asleep as your hand had pinned itself into him at a strange angle. It took a second or two for you to detangle yourself from the skeleton. Getting your hand out from his ribs proved to be a more difficult challenge that would’ve been amusing if your heart wasn’t still racing.

“ouch” muttered Sans as he sat up and lifted his shirt all the way, holding the fabric under his chin so you could see what you were dealing with, “not so rough.”

“Sorry!” you managed as your eyes adjusted to the dim light. Thankfully it didn’t take long for your eyes to adjust, his bones were bright in the darkness.

 “’s alright. little to the left?”

“This way?”

“nhh! m-my left! there we go.”

After a little bit of team work and your hand was unstuck from his ribs. You flexed your fingers getting the feeling back in them. Sans sighed gratefully as he was freed of you.

“what did you dream about?” he asked.

“You” you whispered.

Sans had a concerned look on his face as you explained what you saw in your dream. The pin point lights in Sans’ eyes disappeared as you described the black goo that attacked your face.

“ah… yeah… that was scary.”

“It felt too real.”

“it was real.”

“What?”

“what you saw wasn’t a dream. that was result of determination experiments, the very first one on a monster” Sans sighed, “it didn’t go well.”

“Did you save them?” you asked

“depends on what you think of as saved” Sans trailed off.

“Sans?”

The light returned to his eyes as he held your hand, “sorry you saw that baby doll.”

A part of you wanted to pry. You didn’t want him to keep secrets from you, especially if his secrets ended up giving you nightmares. But pressing him for anything right now seemed like a bad idea. There was a lot about Sans you weren’t privy to yet, but there was a lot about you he wasn’t aware of either. Large parts of your past had yet to come up and between planning escapes, the bonding, the sex, and trying to keep everyone from getting too emotionally unstable; who you both were before your capture was irrelevant. He was a good monster and you were a good human, and that was good enough for now.

Baby steps.

Sans was obviously stressed out. You had promised some time back at you would be good to him, you would make good on your promise. Sans seemed to sense your change in mood because his eyes flickered slightly, watching you intently. You climbed out of bed and took his hand. He followed you, linking his fingers in yours. You guided him out onto the green.

The moon was out, bathing the enclosure in a blue hues. In the center of the green was the hulking figure of Icewolf. He was laying on his back snoring as Sarah slept on his chest, her fantastic red mane was bright in contrast to the midnight blues. You lead Sans around the sleeping couple, past the red porno room, and beyond the green room which was emanating an orange glow. Grillby had to be in there. Another one of the rooms that you hadn’t really bothered to explore as of yet was shut and from the sound of the snore yapping, Doggo was occupying it. You hadn’t accounted for Lizzy and Brugerpants yet, but you assumed they were sleeping in the male’s original dorms.

“heh, where are you taking me?” asked Sans, he was amused, “not that i mind.”

“You need to relax.” You said lightly, “and I’m going to make sure you can relax.”

The remaining two rooms were open and you went for the furthest one. You hadn’t been inside this room as of yet, but like everything else here it walked the line between comfort and captivity. As you entered a dim light came on and illuminated the small room. The walls were pink, the bed was pink, the carpet on the floor was cream, the accents were ruby reds, shimmering gold and frilly whites. The bed was secured to the ground, extremely soft and covered with pillows. It seemed like Valentine’s Day had thrown up a complete color scheme around the room.

“wow… uh.. not what I’d call relaxing baby doll” said Sans as he picked up a fluffy bunny doll. He squeezed it experimentally and was rewarded with a squeaking sound. A smile bloomed over his face as he squeaked it again, “oh man, i take it back… this is great.”

You giggled lightly at him and gently pushed your skeleton to sit on the bed.

“heh, if you wanted to get frisky you could’ve asked” he teased as you knelt down.

“Not everything is about boning you” you said with a roll of your eyes.

“nice one” he chuckled, “so what are you doing down there?”

You gently took hold of his foot. Sans feet were all bone of course, and as similar to your anatomy as his was, there were a few parts of him that extremely different. The bones here were smooth and rounded from walking, he had a flat foot. You ran your fingers between his phalanges and down towards his metatarsal bones. His bones were thicker there, shaping his foot completely. You couldn’t stick your fingers between the ridges of his foot. His feet were just like the bones of his hands, hefty and fused together forming the shape of his palms. You gently ran your thumb from the back of his heel towards the center of his foot. He was warm to the touch, smooth, like warm jade. Sans flinched and groaned softly in response.

“Too hard?”

“nah… no one’s ever really touched my feet before.” He was blushing, “didn’t really expect that.”

You hummed softly and gently rubbed his feet. His toes popped and you could feel the tension within him slowly leave his body. Sans laid his head back into the fluffy pink and gold pillows on the bed. You sang a little made up melody, it was soft and sweet and filled the room. He liked listening to you sing. The lights in the room had slowly started to dim. You could hear the cameras gears whir as whoever was watching you lost interest.

“heh…”

“What’s up?”

“i was just thinking i’m lucky.”

“Oh yes, being trapped is very lucky” you said with a roll of your eyes.

“no, not that miss literal” he chuckled pulling his foot from your hand. He sat up and looked down at you, “with everyone here, everyone who is gone… i got stuck with you. that’s lucky.”

“Stop that, you’ll make me blush” you chided feeling heat rise up along your cheek.

“ha, you forget how amazing you are” he teased rolling over on the bed and leaning over so the two of you were eye to eye, “i mean, really, you do. you are amazing.”

“Sans!”

He gently reached out and rubbed his finger under your chin, “you really are, and i’ll say it every day until you believe me baby doll.”

You giggled and he pulled you up onto the bed. You climbed up with him and the two of you stared up at the ceiling for a long moment. You felt drowsiness slowly wash over you.

“he was my dad.”

“Who?” you asked popping open an eye to look at Sans.

Sans wasn’t looking at you, he was staring at the ceiling. He hand sought out yours in the darkness and you gently held onto him. This was hard for him. This was something he didn’t like to talk about. You nuzzled into his shoulder gently.

“You don’t have to.”

“i do. you deserve to know. the monster who melted in your dream was my dad.” Whispered Sans, “most of the others forgot him when he… fell.”

“Fell?”

Sans nodded, “this… this is a lot to say and i…”

He gently pulled his soul from his chest and offered it to you. The small wispy snow white soul floated over your fingertips. You held onto him delicately. The thrum of magic was so easy to feel now. You felt protective of this vital bit of Sans, and you offered his soul back.

“Sans, you really don’t have to.” You started.

“i want you to understand where I’m coming from. this is the only way i know how to show you” he said gently wrapping your hands to cup his being, “please.”

This was important to him. You held his soul close to your chest and listened as he spoke. As the words drifted from his mouth you were filled with the visions of the past. You were back in the lab and a young Sans was wiping goo from his mouth and eye.

 “we saved him, alphys and i, after the determination experiment went wrong. dad found out that you cannot create a human soul through nonconventional means. so dad thought that maybe if you stuck enough determination into a monster, you could trick the barrier into thinking a monster was human. but monsters can’t handle that much determination…we…we melt.” he whispered, shutting his eyes. You were stuck with the mental image of the dripping soupy monster in your dreams, “we had to do an emergency magic transfusion, and even then…”

You were suddenly hit with the image of the soupy monster, slowly reforming, his skull pearl white and cracked and his face stuck in a smile. There were holes in his hands, and you didn’t know if those had always been there.   

“his body never came back fully… and his brain” Sans sighed, “his mind… he would forget things. he would stop midway in an experiment and think he was back at school or think mom was around. it was hard watching him do this. my dad was brilliant, and he just began losing what made him himself. he would leave notes everywhere, trying not to forget things. he forgot who paps was once….”

There was an image of an old photo with three smiling figures. Another with an image of two young skeleton boys. Another with a skeletal mother a father and little baby. Another of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. A sticky note was placed them reading ‘don’t forget’.

“he…he kept trying, he wanted to free us. i think the determination made him work too hard. he thought if we couldn’t save ourselves in the future, then what about the past? what if we could go back and stop the war? he made a machine that could monitor timelines, predict the future give us a chance to alter the past. he built the core to power it, to power all of the underground. he wanted to show me and paps how to use it, how to save us. but… he must’ve forgot where he was... he fell into the core.”

Almost as clear as day you could see the goopy skeleton falling into what appeared to be a pool of lava. No one could save him. You held onto Sans tightly as you were bombarded with an old feeling of hopelessness and regret.

“and when he fell in, everyone started to forget. not just that but things he had done were gone like they had never happened. like he was just erased from history. i did the only thing i could think of and took papyrus and got into the time machine.”

The image of a young Sans dragging a very young skeleton into the lab as things around them disappeared filled your mind. The idea of the older brother holding onto his younger sibling desperate not to lose him in the whirlwind of forgotten memories made your heart cry out. You could see Sans pushing a large red button and shutting the two brothers into the machine along with any other blueprints and notebooks he could cram in there. Then waiting as the world they knew, the world their father built, was torn apart…

“by the time it was over we popped up in snowden. the machine broke, and we were stranded in a world that didn’t know who my dad was, who didn’t know who we were. we had nothing.”

You could see two young skeletons, one a teenager, the other barely nine holding onto his hand as they trudged through the snow. Alone. So terribly alone in the world.

“Sans stop.”

Sans stopped talking and looked at you. He jolted in surprise as he caught you crying. Hurriedly he took hold of your hands.

“sorry, I’m sorry. i know it’s a lot.”

“Jesus, Sans” you muttered trying to find yourself in the sea of his overwhelming emotional chaos. You held onto his soul, refusing to let him go even as you struggled with this. Slowly you breathed and pulled yourself through the turmoil. Sans' old wounds had scared over, but never really healed.

“you okay?”

“I’m fine” you managed. You ran your fingers over his trembling soul. You could still feel the scars along the surface, the old wound that he kept reopening, You returned his soul to his chest delicately, pressing your palm to his sternum, “It’s not your fault.”

He nodded, “i know… “

“Why are you so upset?”

Sans took a breath, “i’ve seen what happens to monsters with too much determination. what happens to humans with too much magic?” he asked slowly.

“What?”

“why does it have to be a human with a high soul trait? why does it have to be you?”

“Monsters melt with too much determination…”

“yes.”

"It's not like you're injecting me with magic."

"aren't i though? mages use magic, they are magical. what happens when you have a belly full of untamed magic for a prolonged period of time? magic that hasn't seen the light of day in centuries?"

He was holding onto your hands tightly. He wanted to protect you, to keep you from blowing away and being forgotten. There was nothing that he could do for his father, but you were here, and he didn't want to be used to hurt you. Your mind wasn’t being selfish right now however.

“What will happen to Lashonda?”

He paused for a second and chuckled, amused that you would take the time to worry about someone else, “i don’t know. i’ve been talking to grillby and he’s told me that she’s sick, even after she’s been returned to him.” his grip on your hand tightened for a moment, “i don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” your firm answer was calming to Sans.

He pressed his forehead to yours and kept you close, allowing you to soothe his worried mind. The two of you stayed like that for hours until sleep finally claimed you. You dreamt of nicer things than the unknown worry of what to expect when expecting a magical baby. You dreamt of the ocean and lovely seashells. You dreamt of the sea breeze and giggled as Sans joined you, rubbing sunblock onto his bones. You remembered the salty smell of the ocean and the way the waves made your body float. You floated away and watched at little clouds settle over the blue ocean far away from shore.

 

~*~

“ _No_ ” came the signed answer.

“Frisk I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important” promised Flowey

Flowey and Frisk were sitting in Toriel’s house in Frisk’s room. Flowey was sitting in his toy truck while the child was seated on the bed. Frisk has a plate of cinnamon butterscotch pie on their bed, and was shaking their head.

“ _I promised Sans I wouldn’t do it anymore… even if someone I love died._ ” Signed Frisk.

“That’s just it, Sans isn’t dead” said Flowey in exasperation.

Frisk paused and frowned deeply, looking at Flowey from just under their thick eyelashes, “ _That’s not a nice joke to play Flowey.”_

“I’m not joking” said Flowey, “he was kidnapped and I know where he is and I’ve got Mettaton to back me up on this.”

Frisk seemed to consult with themselves for a moment as they took a bite of the pie. They got up and started to exit the room, easily stepping around the truck driving flower.

“Where are you going?” questioned Flowey

“ _I want proof_.” Signed Frisk, “ _I’m going to ask Mettaton._ ”

“W-wait!” shouted Flowey as he tried to navigate the toy truck. He growled as the truck ran into a wall when he failed to make the turn.

Mettaton was sitting in the living room of Toriel’s place. It was cozy setting, the room was painted a friendly pale yellow and the house was pleasantly warm. The robotic ghost was patiently stirring some tea and waiting on Flowey to return. Toriel had only stepped out for a moment to pick up some extra groceries and had left Mettaton in charge while she was gone. Frisk appeared and started signing frantically.

“Hello to you too darling~” cooed Mettaton as he picked up the child as they ran over to the sofa, “Hold on dear, start from the beginning, I didn’t see what you were saying.”

At that moment the front door of Toriel’s humble abode opened and Toriel stepped in, shopping bags in each arm.

“You wouldn’t believe who I caught in the pasta isle Mettaton” said Toriel cheerfully.

“Hey there Tori” called Mettaton as he looked over Frisk’s head. He smiled sheepishly at the child in his arms, “I’m terribly sorry darling, one more time for me.”

“Frisk No!” barked Flowey as his little truck came whirring around the corner.

Frisk raised their hands above their head very clearly and signed, “ _Flowey said that you said that Uncle Sans isn’t dead.”_

Toriel stared wide eyed at Mettaton a hand covering her mouth.

“Sans isn’t dead?” questioned Papyrus.

Mettaton felt his glamorous heart sink as Papyrus dropped the bags he was carrying for Toriel on the ground, pasta shells spilling everywhere.

“Great. Ever hear of tact?” questioned Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late! 
> 
> Sooo yeaaaa..... looks like the entire crew is in on it now.
> 
> Also I really love Gaster and I just felt like sharing a bit of Sans' backstory. It might be a bit wordy, but hey, it's all there. So Sans and Papyrus are basically walking paradox in my eyes. Their father was erased from history, by all rights they should not exist. But Sans' quick thinking saved himself and his brother and most of the time machine equipment. Though the two were never able to fix the machine and save their father, they were able to save themselves and keep track of the time lines.  
> Why did I type all of that? I love time stories. 
> 
> Sans brings up some interesting points.  
> What happens to a human who is overdosed with magic?
> 
> True! Humans are made of firmer stuff, but I have a theory that I'm more than happy to make fact in this world which brings up the stakes a bit. 
> 
> Magic the base of a monster and Determination the base of a human: Are polar opposites.  
> Monsters are largely Kinder and Humans have a greater capacity for Cruelty.  
> Boss Monsters and Mages are what walks the line between them both. 
> 
> If you inject a monster with too much determination you end up melting them. If any of you fought Undyne and she just.. melts... She's a monster who is far too determined for her own good and it's very much horrifying. Instead of magic running through their bodies, they have determination and determination depends on physical matter like in humans "water". In order to survive which determination is 'the will to live' I think it transmuted their structure from magic into something more usable. Since humans are mostly water, and we're using human determination, I think that's why they end up melting. From there it's only two choices, death like Undyne or becoming an abomination Example: the monsters in the True Lab. 
> 
> If you inject a human with too much magic... well... Ever hear of spontaneous combustion?  
> Magic doesn't need anything physical, so my guess is it just eats away at a human destroying everything physical about them from the inside out. A human with too much magic would explode or crumble in on themselves. With no determination left in the body, there would be nothing left to be an abomination. The soul would crack and disappear as easily as a monster's would. 
> 
> Since humans are hardy by nature it'll take a lot of consistent magic to make one shatter into bits. But the idea of carrying to term a little magical being that creates it's own magic... that might take a toll on the body. It would take a fairly strong soul to keep the body around it in check and full of determination. However the girls have been under alot of stress and honestly are in a very soul bearing situation. There's a very good chance we'll lose one of them.


	19. Long Night

It had been a very long night.

Mettaton and Flowey disclosed all the information they knew to Toriel, Frisk and Papyrus. Well… not all the information. They didn’t need to know about the sex dungeon part. The type of cruelty and inhuman torment that Sans was going through would break poor Toriel’s heart. Instead, Mettaton opted to tell them about where he found the information about Addams. It took a few hours to get through all the details, and by then the sun had set and the stars had come out. At the end of it all Toriel said that she needed a moment to think things over, Frisk was agreement with their mother. Flowey chose to spend the night with Frisk, offer any information he knew to Toriel. The little broken family needed time to digest the information. Papyrus took Mettaton home in his red car.

The ride home had been a silent one.

Papyrus and Mettaton had started living together. Papyrus still owned the little house he and Sans’ shared, and visited it often. But lately, bit by bit, he had started called Mettaton’s mansion, ‘home’. He was trying very hard to move on with his life. This brought no end to the joy that Mettaton felt at having Papyrus by his side. So, home for them was a rather spectacular place.

In the heart of monster city, past all the blinking lights and blaring signs, there was a large green space. One would think that this was a park, but they would be wrong. Mettaton had begged King Asgore to let him build a lavish mansion in the heart of the city. Only the best would satisfy his slightly over zealous taste. Asgore had agreed to this, but only if there would be a green space, no giant monuments to Mettaton in the immediate front lawn, and the king himself was allowed to prune the garden. The robotic ghost monster agreed to the terms, and his garden was kept well by the King of All Monsters, preventing the grounds from being a complete eyesore. A few months back Mettaton had a hedge maze planted for Papyrus’s amusement, designed in the shape of the tall skeleton’s most elaborate puzzle. The long drive way curved around the new maze and usually Papyrus would be enraptured at the sight of his biggest puzzle to date. Tonight however, there was no joy in Papyrus’s face as he drove down the long driveway, past the maze, he was lost in thought.

The house… The manor was in sight now. It was three stories high and lit with dim lights for the evening. Their home was painted a magnificent bone white. As they got closer to home, the shape of an overly excited annoying little white dog could be seen bouncing about the interior. Someone had to look after the little fellow, usually it was Sans who cared for the little white dog. Now Papyrus did. Now the little thing was in Mettaton’s home bouncing about and taking bones from under expensive sinks and putting holes in elaborate blankets. Just looking through the windows warmth could be felt. There was certainly love within that manor, making it the most fashionable of places to be and the richest home _ever_ in Mettaton’s eyes. 

But… would it remain that way?

Mettaton waited for Papyrus to say something, anything at all. He didn’t want his funny exuberant skeleton to go mute on him again. Mettaton didn’t know if his MTT shaped heart could take it if Papyrus relapsed into his nearly catatonic state from nearly seven months ago. Papyrus parked his sleek red sports car in the garage next to Mettaton’s usual pink limo and the rarely used classic black Cadillac. Mettaton waited for something to happen…

Nothing came, and Papyrus stared out into space, his jaw clanking softly as he tried to find words. More silence filled the space between them, and Mettaton reached for the handle of the car door. Papyrus grabbed Mettaton’s free hand.

“Nyehh….”

“Pappy?”

“I… I don’t know how to say this…”

“Whatever it is Pappy I’m right here for you.”

Papyrus nodded slowly and took a breath into his nonexistent lungs, his voice lacked the usual booming tone, “Mettaton, do you not trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you not trust me, Metta?” he questioned seriously.

Mettaon had feared every sort of outburst that Papyrus could’ve taken on the way home. He had expected something resembling anger, maybe even anxiety, but now he was taken aback with how calm and firm Papyrus was being. Papyrus was the only creature in creation who could make Mettaton get stage fright, “H-how can you ask me that?”

“Because… we are not going to work if you can’t trust me Mettaton” Papyrus looked deeply into Mettaton’s eyes, “and, I love you. But this…. this was not something that you keep from me. My brother being alive, is not something that you keep to yourself. So, do you trust me?”

“Papyrus, it’s just that-“

“Yes or no Mettaton, please.”

“You are my boyfriend, I have to protect you sometimes.” Mettaton’s gears whirred in dissonance as he felt frustration boil within him, “You didn’t see yourself after the attack. If-if I hadn’t been there to pick you up, you would’ve dusted!”

“Mettaton…”

“And then what?” Mettaton’ was waving his hands about his head, “What should’ve I said, darling? Your brother is alive, but- but, maybe not?”

“Metta-dear.”

“What if I was wrong? What if I am too late and he’s gone? I was wrong about a lot of things. Leaving Blooky. Being mean to Alphys. But I’m not wrong about this Papyrus!”

“Mettaton, I would not have hurt myself” said Papyrus firmly, as he held onto both of Mettaton’s hands, “I would never do that, you know that.”

“I… I know..”

“Calm down.”

The robotic ghost monster breathed deeply as he felt his gears whir unhappily, “I do trust you.”

“Good” Papyrus smiled softly, “Because I trust you, and I know you mean well.”

“Thank you Papyrus” whispered Mettaton softly, he leaned over and gently nuzzled his skeleton, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Well…” Papyrus sat up and smiled, “All that matters is that you’ll learn from this experience, and that soon we’ll bring my brother home. I, The Great Papyrus, have complete faith in you.”

“You really are too good for me gorgeous.”

Papyrus laughed a soft ‘Nyehheh’, an orange blush glowing along his cheeks. The blush dissipated and Papyrus looked up at the stars that shimmered above, “my brother will be home soon.”

 

~*~

 

“So, what are you thinking?” questioned Flowey as he looked over Frisk the dim of the room.

Flowey was sitting in his potted plant by Frisk’s headboard. He had been given a small satin pillow and cotton blanket had been lovingly wrapped around the exterior of his pot. Even now Toriel took care of her son without knowing it. Distantly Flowey remembered begging Alphys and the others to keep their mouths shut about it. Never did he call Toriel or Asgore “Mom and Dad” in person, lest they see through his persona.

Frisk turned on the light and looked at Flowey tiredly, “ _he’s my uncle, I have to save him._ ”

“and… you understand if we get him back, that’s all he’ll be right?” said Flowey slowly

“ _Shouldn’t we tell mom about that too? The bonding I mean._ ”

“I don’t think she’ll take it well” said Flowey softly, his face softening into a goatish exterior, “might as well not hurt her any more than necessary. You saw her get excited about the idea of him being back. I.. I’m tired of hearing her cry at night.”

“ _I know how you feel. What should I do_?”

Flowey had a solemn look on his face as he thought, “Just make a save point the evening before we go in. If we need to load, then I’ll find you later. We’ll adjust, and I’ll remember everything else.”

“ _Do you think we can save them_?”

“I dunno” said Flowey, the flower monster reached a leaf out towards Frisk and gently wrapped it around the child’s digits, “We’re going to try.”

 

\--

You held onto Sans’ hand as Sarah was dragged away from Icewolf’s unconscious arms by more men in bio suits. You could feel Sans’s burning with anger, but he didn’t move. No one dared to make a sound as Sarah was taken away.  As soon as the coast was clear Nicely bounded over to the burly wolf.

“He’s unconscious but I think he’ll be aright” called Nicely, “Ruthy Mae, be a dear and bring some water?” Ruth did as she was asked. Nicely gently pet between the ears of the wolf, “It’s gonna be alright, friend.”

“What happened?” asked a very worn out Lashonda. She had slept through most of the commotion just now, Grillby at her side. She leaned heavily on her monster, it was apparent that was a struggling but determined not to make a fuss.  

“Why didn’t she say anything?” asked Lin

“About what?” this was Doggo.  

“About her being pregnant!” snapped Lin, she was bustling with untampered energy.

“I dunno, how about everyone freaking out all the time? She probably didn’t want to cause a bother.” Rationalized Lizzy.

“Are they gonna come in and be scary each time?” asked Brugerpants

“Show no fear” coughed Icewolf as he opened his eyes, “nnghh… S-sarah.”

“What happened?” questioned Lashonda again.

“They took Sarah” you responded.

Lin was mad, her hands trembled in her rage, “They might not have taken Sarah if you would let us use the ma-“

“No” you barked, something irritable and defiant was bubbling in you, “We don’t have weapons. We don’t have anything useful. He will attack us..”

“Then what was the point of us making it?” Lin was rounding up on you, “Just busy work!?”

“You’ve got a better idea?” you asked, “You’ve got some extra special button that’s going to make this better? Then please, let me hear it!”

The two of you hissed angrily at one another. Lin backed off as Doggo gently grabbed onto her arm.

“She’s right, love.” Whispered Doggo

“I… I don’t want her to be.”

“I wish I wasn’t either” you said openly, finding your voice, “They’ll bring her back. They keep bringing us back. She’ll be fine.” You furrowed you eyebrows at Lashonda who was leaning against a wall, “Go lie down.”

“I’m fine” she protested

“Go. Lie. Down.”

There was something in your voice that dripped with authority. Lashonda relented and let herself by led off by the ever patient Ruthy Mae. Lizzy jumped up to get her some extra food.

Lin took a breath and walked away with Doggo on her heel. Nicely and Burgerpants tended to Icewolf, gently petting him and telling him kind things. Your heart was thumping in your chest. You were not a fighter on most days, and tonight your nerves were shot. You turned on heel and walked out of the dorms and onto the green. You power walked past Doggo and Lin who shut the door to the green room behind them, and back towards the end of the green.

You sank to your knees at this spot. Your hands dragged along the wall as you sank. You heaved dry deep breaths and tried to stall tears from coming.

It was going to be alright.

You were going to be okay.

Just roll the dice one more time. It would eventually turn towards your favor. The wall was smooth and cold and lifeless, yet it’s impenetrable figure toyed with you. You weren’t strong enough to break it, and it didn’t have to do anything. It just stood there, between you and your life. Between you and your family.

What was the point?

Arms that were smooth and warm and caring wrapped around you. A face nuzzled into your back. Warmth, a gentle hope wrapped around your soul, banishing the dark thoughts with its light.

“Sans?”

“i’m here, i’m not going anywhere” he whispered.

“Okay.”


	20. The Haunted Child of Last Stand

Somewhere close by, in an apartment, in a town that had been forgotten by society, Frisk was sitting in an old familiar child’s bedroom. There was dust here in the room, no one had been here in a very long time. From the window, they could see the sun beginning to set over the vast mountain range that held the now famous Mt. Ebbot.

The Ebbot mountain range had been largely abandoned over the last few decades. As a result the sleepy little town that grew in Ebbot’s shadow rarely saw people either. The town was called Last Stand, and in spring, golden flowers bloomed around the small town. It had once been a very tight knit community, but now after the monsters exodus of their living tomb the government had taped off the area. The town that Frisk had once known all too well had been evacuated, it was a shell of its former self.

But an empty shell made for a great hiding spot. No one was watching this area, and it would be easy to sneak up to the giant facility that had been built nearby. Addams “research facility” was a white eyesore next to the ghost town of Last Stand and Mt. Ebbot. It was obvious that it didn’t belong there.

The town of Last Stand was named such from an old story, an old war ended right here at the foot of the mountain range. The town was said to be guarded by the noble souls who chased the evil into the mountains. The heroes were nameless, only recalled by their virtue.

But the story of Last Stand was small in comparison to the horrible rumors that floated about the mountain range.

Stories said that you needed to watch your children, lest they hear the mountain’s call and be summoned to the forest. There were tales of beasts that eat children, disembowel women and slaughter men. There were terrible catastrophes of missing children and suicide attempts on the unpredictable rocky slopes of Mt. Ebbot. As such, Mt. Ebbot itself, rarely got visitors. At least not those who wanted to live.

Frisk quietly held onto an old dress that forever smelled like cinnamon. They had plucked it from the old master bedroom of the apartment before Toriel had come inside. Toriel, Mettaton, Papyrus, Alphys, and Flowey where here, all ready to pull off the most elaborate escape plan they could concoct.  The adults were going over a few extra details in the living room as Frisk sat alone in their old room. Frisk gently fingered the floral pattern on the dress.

It’s laughable to think she ever loved you.

 “Chara."

Salutations, Frisk.

"I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?”

I don’t sleep.

“You do.”

…Maybe I do… I’m just saying, that she probably thought you were a monster too. Red eyes and all that.

“She loved me Chara, more than anything. Even when she didn’t understand, she loved me.”

 What about that?

Frisk felt a hand gently press along their back. There was a scar there, just below their left shoulder blade, made long ago.

Did they love you then?

“He didn’t mean to. It was an accident.” Frisk felt their throat get tight, “i…it was just an accident...”

An accident that made you run away?

“hah… you keep asking that. My parents weren’t your parents. My town, isn’t your town.”

Then why did you climb the mountain? If everything was so perfect here in Last Stand, why did you leave?

“That’s for me to know.”

You’re being insufferable.

“Mmhm.”

Frisk waited as the annoyed grumbling died down. The sun set over the mountain as it had many times before, the blues of the day faded into soft inks of night. Frisk remembered a soft lullaby that she sang to them so long ago. They sang softly, their voice high and sweet, trying to capture the memory of the first person they had ever loved. The woman who they looked so much like. They felt the restless soul of Chara slowly lie down once more.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_  
_I am forever yours_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_  
_You're always in my prayers_

_Softly, sweetly_  
_Wrapped up in heaven's arms_  
_Sailing, soaring over the moon_  
_Gathering star dust_

_Be still, be safe, be sure_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

Frisk flinched at the door opened, snapping their mouth shut, twisting so they faced the door. The soft whirs of the toy truck answered their silent cry at the intrusion.

“Howdy, sorry to interrupt.” Said Flowey lightly as he drove in.

Frisk held their hands up in the starlight, signing to their friend, “ _It’s alright._ ”

“You used to live here? It’s nice.”

Frisk nodded and looked back out the window. It was nice to be back here, if only for the memory of her and how they used to be. Only ghosts and memories lived here now.

“ _We’re going tomorrow? Are we ready?”_

 “As ready as we’re gonna get.” Said Flowey in a somber tone, "We've got a good plan. Like I said, we'll adjust."

“ _I love you Flowey.”_

“I know.”

Being here in a house once bursting with love, smelling the old cinnamon dress of their mother, who loved them more than anything, filled Frisk with determination. Gold flashed across their ruby red eyes.

SAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that Chara?  
> Is that Frisk's backstory that you've been hinting at in the comments?  
> Are we about to get rescued?  
> Yes. Yes it is. We'll try.
> 
> Frisk can talk, but only does so in private to sing lullabies to a very grumpy ghost.  
> The song Frisk is singing is called Je T'aime, by Kelly Sweet. I found a nightcore version of it on youtube. It's rather haunting and sweet to me.  
> Perfect for the child of a ghost town. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here we go!


	21. Snake Eyes

Morning came as it always did. The food was dropped, the sun shone down over the green, the air conditioning was perfect, and the cameras whirred as they followed everyone around.

Nothing new.

You yawned and groaned as you went about your morning walk, doing the perimeter check and counting head. Sans had refused to join you on your morning walk. He grumbled and fussed as you rolled out of bed, hooking his arms around your waist. You had to wrestle him off when he refused to let you go. Sans was a clinger alright. You had watched him snuggle into the warm spot you left behind. For a moment he looked so peaceful, unaware of the world around him.

Your lazy skeleton.

His mind was currently at peace, drifting lazily along his dreams, flitting between pleasant memories and fabricated realities. This was the first time in months that he slept well. The sound at the back of your head when he slept was like a low hum, pleasant and comforting. You could listen to the calm of his mind all day.

You let yourself be calmed by his soft hum as you wandered about the green. Doggo was sitting the middle of the field, his ears waving about as he listened and “saw” everything around the facility. You idly watched Sarah and Icewolf jog past you. Since the disclosure of her pregnancy the two had opted to try and be more active. Sarah was pushing herself to keep a steady pace with Icewolf. You’d have to step in and make sure she rested properly. She was making you uneasy.

You wandered past the red porno room, only briefly looking inside. Lin was in there, pretending to look interested in the “toys” that filled the closet space. You knew she was studying the map, adding any little detail Doggo had managed to scrape up. It kept her busy. Lately you couldn’t bear to look at the map much less be in that red room. It made no difference. You moved on.

You peeked in on Lashonda and Grillby who had taken over the green room, they often left the door open for prying eyes. The two were sleeping in late, the fire monster spooning the dark skinned woman. Grillby had his arm lazily draped over her hip, protecting her slowly growing belly. She was about four months along… maybe… Honestly you were not the best just judge of time right now.

Though time eluded you, you were still a good judge of health. Lashonda was slowly declining. She was valiant in her effort to stay awake and helpful, but you could see it even now as she rested. There was strange hollowness growing behind her eyes, her skin wasn’t as plump as before. Though she bluffed her way through it, insisting that she was okay, Lashonda was indeed very ill.  You stepped away from the doorway as quietly as you could.

You ran your hands along the wall as you walked it, feeling for grooves, any break in the structure. Nothing new. You’d report your findings back to Lashonda later if she was up to it. She was always grateful that you kept up with her commitment. Rest, food, and this small act of loyalty were all you could offer her. 

You wandered into the valentine room and leaned against the wall. Nicely was sitting behind Ruth, his fingers gently weaving her hair into braids. He was telling her stories of Snowden, the winter monster village where he hailed from. Ruth was nodding as if she were paying attention to him, but you got the feeling she was actually half asleep. Nicely didn’t seem to mind.

You left the two of them and trotted along the green around Doggo. He yapped a good morning at you.

You wandered back to the girls’ dorms. Lizzy was busying herself with sorting through breakfast. She sighed as she sorted through the portions, her heart not really into it today. Of your group, she was youngest, barely pushing twenty-one. Not even legal to drink yet. Still, her fierce demeanor and steadfast desire for fairness often gave her the illusion of maturity.

“How are you doing Liz?” you questioned

“I’m alright…” she looked tired, “Did Brug get to apologize to you yet?”

“No” you said with a shrug, it really could’ve been worse, “Sans is being protective. It’s alright, I know he didn’t mean it.”

“He shouldn’t have hurt you” Lizzy said firmly, her eyes bright, “you know human anatomy, you wouldn’t hurt me ever.”

Her absolute trust in you made you blush slightly. If this were an anime she’s be brimming with stars and calling you ‘nee-chan’, “Don’t worry about it. He wasn’t thinking right.”

“That’s not an excuse. He shouldn’t have put a claw on you in any way. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright…” You paused for a moment, finally understanding that something was missing; Lizzy was alone. Brugerpants wasn’t in the room with her, not even peeking around a corner as he was known to do since the accident. You looked around. The glass barrier that separated the male and female dorms was as clear as always, and on the other side sat a very dejected looking Burgerpants. He made eye contact with you and gave a very sad wave, you waved back slowly. You brought your attention back to Lizzy, “Are… are you two fighting?” you questioned.

“Kinda.”

“Liz.”

She crossed her arms and pouted not meeting your eyes, “I’ve been… keeping my distance.”

That would account for her lack of energy. Lizzy was very displeased with Burgerpants and had been distancing herself from him. Their connection wasn’t as strong as it should be. You knew what it was like to push your partner away. Hell, you tried to at the beginning. It was sick feeling, like you were going to break apart. How could she stand it? How long had this been going on?

You should have noticed sooner.

Your stomach tightened with guilt, “Liz, you really shouldn’t.”

“What he did wasn’t right” she argued, she looked even more haggard.

“she’s right.”

You jumped as Sans stealthily moved in beside you. You were so engrossed in Liz’s problem that you hadn’t noticed the skeleton as he came to join you.

“what?” Sans looked up at you innocently.

“Don’t do that!” you snapped, stamping your foot for emphasis. You wanted to growl as Sans very clearly thought you looked adorable, “And you! This is a bad idea.”

“He deserves it.” Lizzy’s lip pouted further.

“he’ll land on his feet” said Sans with a roll of his eyes.

 “Sans” you said making eye contact with your unruly skeleton, “Really? Right now?”

“i’m not team burg right now.”

He really wasn’t. His apathy towards the cat monster knew no bounds and tasted like coal on your tongue.

“Alright, looks like only one of us is going to be the adult today.” You shot back, glaring at him.

“whatever you say mama.”

There was a double meaning hidden in his voice, a dirty joke. He lifted his skeletal eyebrow at you as you met his gaze. You held it for a moment and his smile widened.

You swatted Sans, “Go away.”

“no.” he grinned.

Lizzy attempted to scoot away from you as you tried to deal with Sans, “You guys seem like you have something to talk about so-”

You grabbed Lizzy by her elbow, “Nope. Sit.”

Lizzy sat down at the table, her hands folded in her lap. 

“Alright, alright, listen to me” you leaned down and looked her in the eyes, “He doesn’t deserve it. You don’t deserve it. None of us deserve this” you said very clearly. Lizzy seemed to stiffen up at the tone in your voice. You softened, she was still young, and she was just acting out. You held her hand, “It was an accident. I don’t want you making yourself or Burg sick. That’s not going to make up for it, that’s not who you are either.”

Lizzy frowned and nodded, her cheeks going red with embarrassment, “I just… I just want something… to be right.”

Poor Lizzy, her very being fought for justice. In the absence of having fairness in the world around her, she was trying to keep hold of micro victories. Her punishment to Burgerpants could have serious repercussions on herself, but she was willing to bear it.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore” you promised, sliding the shoulder of you bland gray dress down. You leaned, showing Lizzy the healed over wound on your left shoulder. Sans huffed and you shot him a look. He rolled his eyes. Lizzy didn’t need to know you still stung when you lifted your arm too high.

“Okay” she whispered, wilting, “If you’re sure.”

 “I’m sure.” you patted her gently, “And _you_ are going to let me get that apology from Brug”, you said without looking at Sans.

He would not forget that is was your crimson that dyed his bones that day, “he doesn’t come near you.”

“Sans” you pleaded, “please, let’s just... put this behind us.”

Sans slowly relented, “…fine.”

“Good.”

“sure.”

Sans was going to have a few words with you in private. You could feel his irritation of the matter on his tongue, but he didn’t like to make a scene. Lizzy got up and went to Burgerpants. You watched the two embrace from the other side of the glass. You quietly motioned to the couple as you looked at Sans. He huffed but let his shoulders sag. Not caring was tiring work.

He smiled at you lazily, the whites of his eyes admiring you.

The room went black, everything was dark save for the green which was lit up with the light of day. There was a soft whirring sound as the cameras lost power and drooped. The hum of the electric lights went out along with air conditioning. You could make out Sans’ glowing eyes in the suddenly dim room. His hand reached out for yours, the bone intertwining with the flesh. It took you a second to understand what was happening.

 The power went out.

You reached for the collar around his neck, Sans flinched in reflex but paused as you pulled. There was no shock. You couldn’t remove the collar from around his neck, there was a lock on it, but with a knife or strong scissors you were sure you could remove it.

 “holy shit.”, his glowing white pinprick eyes dilated.

“Magic?” your voice was a little above a whisper.

Sans tried, you could feel him pulling at his reserves. His white pupils glowed blue for a moment, he grunted in dismay, “not much.”

It had been too long since he exercised his magical skill, much less replenished what pools of magic he had. Unlike with Doggo, Addams had kept a tight hold on Sans’ magic. Like a body builder being denied protein, his strength has depleted over the last months, his magical muscle was weak. He was running on empty.

There was a soft click, the lock on the door that led out to the outer halls deactivated. It swung open slowly. Outside the room the lights were red, flashing ominously.

“Door.” You whispered.

“door.” Agreed Sans.

“Door!” you shouted running towards it, not believing what was actually happening.

This was not a drill.

The others came running. You stepped outside first. The hallway was bathed in red light flashing lights, no other sound was heard aside from the thumping of your heart. Your first few steps outside of the dormitories were cautious. You were like wild animals that had been kept in captivity too for long, nervous and biting at freedom.

Was this a trap?

Was this a trick?

Sans didn’t think so, but his guard was up as well.

Doggo was at your side, “We have to go.”

“Which way is out?” you murmured.

Doggo nodded down the corridor that led towards the isolation rooms. Lin was at your shoulder, she looked at you. You looked back at everyone, confusion, anger, dismay, caution, all it written on their faces. There wasn’t much time to discuss, you had to delegate. They would follow your lead. Lin knew the map like the back of her hand, and Doggo’s magic was invaluable.

 “Lin and Doggo take point.”

 Doggo and Lin nodded already stepping out into the hallway. You did a quick recap of the group. You were only as fast as your weakest members. Lizzy was walking better, but her leg could still be a problem. Lashonda wasn’t not faring well today. She was leaning heavily on Grillby, she seemed too ill to move quickly. Ruthy Mae was slow on a good day, but with Nicely on her arm the two could keep a decent pace.

“Ice, can you carry Lashonda?”

It wasn’t a question. Authority was like fire on your tongue. Icewolf moved to carry Lashonda bridal style in his arms. He didn’t even strain a muscle as she weakly looped her arms around his thick neck for support. Grillby watched apprehensively, his flame flickering, but Icewolf was extremely gentle. Lashonda couldn’t be in safer hands. Sarah and Grillby flanked the wolf. Nicely and Ruthy Mae tagged along after them. Lizzy was practically shaking with enthusiasm, she waited at the door, right behind Doggo, Burgpants holding her hand.

Were you missing anything? Should you go back and check-

“that’s good. we’ll take up the rear” ,assured Sans.

“Everyone stay close, we’re going now. Lin.”

Lin waved and the group filed out, Doggo and Lin taking the lead. The sound of your bare feet hitting the ground filled the hallway filled the air as you took off at a jog. Doggo was right behind Lin, as she took the lead, his ears waved around the top of his head like satellite dishes.

Lin came to halt right out of the isolation rooms. You could recognize the room that you were kept in, the door was open slightly and the groove you had worn down into the padding with your pacing was still there. Your heart lurched in your chest. Sans reached over and shut the door.

“Where from here?” asked Lizzy

“There’s a door further down that’ll take us past what Doggo thinks is a lab” Lin crossed her arms, “From there we just have to make it past the guard posts and we’re outside.”

“Where do we go from outside?” questioned Grillby.

 “Can anyone jump a car?” asked Sarah

“I can jump” said Nicely with a smile.

“I can hotwire” said Lizzy

“… where are the guards?” questioned Ruth

You had been looking over your shoulder the entire time, waiting to hear the footsteps of the men in bio suits who helped keep you captive. There was no sound.

“I don’t know.” you answered.

Something was happening, something to keep the guards off your back for the time being. It felt too easy. You stomach twisted in knots as you calculated. Sans squeezed your hand. There was nothing for it.

“We keep going”, you swallowed, and nodded at Doggo, “Take us outside.”

Doggo and Lin led the way through the isolation hallway, and down into lab room. The room smelt of disinfectant and old coffee. Inside the lab there were computers, medical equipment, and a large dry erase board filled with notes. There were cots here, as if someone had been sleeping in the room lately. The computer screens flashed and the lights within the lab flicked on and off.  Coffee cups and half eaten meals were strewn about haphazardly. The people here had left in a hurry.

Still no one was coming for you.

The computer screens flicked on and off, some of the ones that were on were showing data and well written power point presentations. ‘The effects of magic on humans’ read one, ‘benefits and detriments of isolation’ said another ‘possible outcomes of hybrid’. There were copies of old historical papers, some written in a language that was long dead and unfamiliar to you.

There were more notes were written onto the dry erase board. ‘Magical bloodline in humans.’ ‘Possible descendants of well-known mages’ ‘Current Magic in humans’ “Natural Mage findings: less than 1% in world population” another read, “Effects of residual magic in the blood lines”. There were photos of circuses or of rare medical phenomena that plagued humanity. There were graphs and charts and soul data written throughout the walls. They had been watching you, studying, sharing information with others on the phenomena of your bond and body. How many people knew, and still did nothing?

Sans tugged at your hand, immediately grounding you from the unknown implications of all this data and research. Now was not the time to get lost in details. You had to keep your wits about you.

“keep up, hun.”

“I’m coming.”

There was a heavy door leading outside of the lab. It was like the door that kept you trapped in the dormitories, a special lock had been put on it to keep people it. Or rather there used to be a lock, this too was disabled, the door was ajar. Outside of the lab, the red lights didn’t continue their silent alarm and you were greeted with natural light. There was also the sound of muffled rock music echoing from somewhere farther off. Just beyond the abandoned guard station there were luxury couches, a water cooler, and a little coffee table covered with magazines. In the lobby it looked like all this was all merely the entrance to a lavish two story office building.

One by one your group slid around the guard station.

As you estimated, there was a parking lot of sorts outside. But what you hadn’t expected was some sort of concert set up on the black pavement. No wonder there had been no guards to come for you. Mettaton, the world famous robotic monster star was standing on top of a hot pink limo with a mike in his hand. He was singing an MTT brand musical hit “La la la Mettaton in The Sun”. His limo was blasting music from cartoonishly large pink and black stereo systems as he posed dramatically on top of the car. You could see a few security teams going between being enraptured by the sight of the star, and bewildered at his entrance and trying to make him move. There were little robot mettatons floating in the air using little umbrellas. The fluttered over the crowd with little t-shirts guns and other MTT brand paraphernalia. Someone had a mug thrown at their head.

“Come on all you Beauties~! Sing with me! This is all due to your employer Addams!”

You stared awestruck as Mettaton swung a leg in the air in a well-defined spin, catching the gut of a guard attempting to remove him from his impromptu stage and knocking said guard back into the crowd.

“Please, no photos, that’s my job~”, sang Mettaton as his army tiny robots fluttered over the crowd snapping pictures, blinding a few people in lab coats.

“Yeah, I didn’t think it’d work either.”

You turned. Parked next to the coffee table in the lobby was a little yellow flower, in a toy truck. The truck moved and you realized that Flowey was driving it. The car whirred over towards you.

“Flowey?” you questioned in disbelief.

“Howdy, ___________”, Flowey lifted his leaf in greeting, his face molted into a sweet goatish one again, “Good morning.”

 “Told you I saw something”, muttered Lashonda from Icewolf’s arms.

“I know, Lala.” Responded Grillby.

“T-this is your rescue plan?” you questioned, waving your arms towards Mettaton.

This couldn’t be right. There was no way in hell this childish display was here to act like a distraction. But there it was, and everyone was distracted. Brugerpants was at your side as you stepped back, he steadied you but moved away as Sans took his place. This whole damn thing was ludicrous.

“Yeah, well, we don’t have much time. Like ten minutes.” Said Flowey tiredly, “like wrangling cats.”

“what?” asked Sans, his eyes narrowing, “flowey what did you d-“

“Nevermind!” growled Flowey, driving his little car closer. He looked up at you, pleading, “Going through the front door won’t work, we have to turn around.”

“Back through the prison?” growled Lin, “No!”

“Back through the prison, yes!” said Flowey, “You wanna live? Wanna make it to tomorrow? Then turn your tail around right now and listen to m-“

“Don’t talk to Lin like that” you snapped.

Flowey frowned and sighed, he looked a little wilted, “Sorry… it’s been a long day. Just trust me alright? I’m here to help.”

A voice boomed over the intercom, “H-hey can you guys hear m-me?”

“alphys?” questioned Sans looking upwards.

“L-look I c-can’t hear you, but I c-can see you. Ah, you’ve got Flowey. I can guide you back through towards the b-back door. I-It’s locked but I-I can override the systems.”

As Alphys spoke Flowey lifted his leaves up to you. You knelt and picked him up from the truck bed, his pot felt warm and thrummed with a subtle magic.

“They’ll listen to you, ___________” whispered Flowey into your ear, “I’ve done this before, and I’m tired of watching them die. Please. Tell them to come back inside. I’m the best friend you’ve got, you know it.”

There was a taste of abstract magic, like medicine in the back of your mouth. You felt like your head was dividing. But it wasn’t unpleasant, just… intrusive... like most magic.

You could see it, almost as if it were happening, as if it had already happened. A memory that you kept because it was important. Deja’ vu.

You could see the front door creaking open, tasting the fresh air for the first time in months, and slowly your group sliding out. Lin had made it to the truck awaiting outside and was shepherding the others inside with Doggo. Something happened. You could see being noticed, and hear the commotion of the guards as they left Mettaton on his stage. You could hear the gun being fired. Lin fell, her head exploding from the impact and Doggo dusted in the blink of an eye. They were gone. Brugerpants reacted quickly and stretched his body, his face contorting in pain as he drew from his magical reverses. He threw himself and Lizzy into the back of the truck, slamming the doors behind him. The rest of the group scattered and were taken down by tranquilizers, the truck drove away. 2/12, snake eyes. Not good enough.

Going through the front door would be a disaster. You had to protect them.

You had to.

“H-hey you okay?” ,questioned Flowey as you held his pot tighter.

“Yeah, just… Deja’ vu.” You grabbed Lin’s arm and pulled her away from the door, “Back up, everyone we’re going back inside”, you barked, “Stay away from the windows, it’s not safe. They have guns.”

No one fought with you at the mention on weapons. Lin sagged looking back at the door.

Ruthy Mae held Lin’s hand, “We’re going to make it. We can do this.”

“Okay” said Lin.

You went back into the prison with Flowey on your hip. You lead the group at a brisk pace, Sans tagging along in the back behind Nicely and Ruthy Mae. His thoughts were confused, but trusting yours. You went through the lab, and back towards isolation. Here the path intersected from the isolation rooms, back down the corridor towards the enclosure, and the opposite way towards the guard rooms. You stood at the cross roads, waiting for Alphys’ voice over the intercom.

You had to roll the dice. Your goal was 12/12, six humans, six monsters: boxcar.

Alphys spoke over the intercom, “G-go left. E-everyone is outside t-trying to get rid of Mettaton. The guardroom sh-should be empty.”

You led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dice references~  
> Haha~ I've been dying to put more dice gambling references in, and this is my moment ^^
> 
> Also, it's a day late. Sorry. This is mostly because I was fussing on how to deal with "you" and time travel. Going back and forth with a 'Day after tomorrow' sort of feel would've been epic. I mean epic! Explosions and what not! But tedious to write I think. That an we still have a few months to go until reader ends up down a hole... and I have something explodey prepared for that. 
> 
> Further more going back in time is more a passive thing for you, you're not actively doing it, nor are you really aware. You're just.. along for the ride.  
> Deja'vu seemed more accurate. Remembering certain details of time lines that had happened, but were erased.  
> In the game if you restart over and over, the characters say different things. Papyrus almost remembers you. I conclude that it's because 'finding a human' was so important to him that only a hard reset would make him forget. 
> 
> As for our integrity lady~ She's noble and focused on everyone's well being. People dying or escaping are things that she can remember.  
> You have to protect them, and you will.  
> After all, you now have your best friend Flowey to help you along.


	22. Lifetimes In Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -quietly leaves this here-

Your group moved quickly towards the guardroom. The halls were still bathed in the red warning lights as the sound of bare feet on tile filled the stale air.

You led the way with Flowey on your hip, and Doggo on your heels. Just as Alphys had previously said, the guardroom was empty. Once the group was safely inside Alphys had gone silent. She had something about using her tech to scramble any outside radio communication, in order to buy more time.

The guardroom itself was simple enough, you had seen enough cop movies to know what to expect when looking at a control center. It was large, oval and gray with flat screen monitors on the wall, all linked down to several computer modems hidden under a long desk. There was also a little fridge, which Nicely reported was filled with water, beer, a bagged lunch or two. Lashonda had spoken up about seeing scissors on the desk which Lin immediately went on a quest for.  Ruthy Mae was already looking over the computers with Lizzy, whatever they were studying you would leave them to it.

You were still filled with the sense of deja’vu. For a moment you leaned against a wall and tried to sort yourself out. You felt as if your hands had already touched every surface of this room and your feet had traced each corner of the space, looking and hunting for answers. It was like, like a phantom limb urging you to remember how to use it. A memory, damaged and frayed beyond recognition was gnawing at you.

You _had_ to save them.

Stress started eating at your gut, pulling your insides into tight knots.

 “are you ok?” questioned Sans as he stood by your side.

 “What?” you questioned, unable to focus on him.

A tenderness touched at your bitter concentration; concern. Sans was wandering among your senses. He was like a breeze brushing away the blighted memories, grounding you to the present. You almost growled in frustration as his kindness literally blinded you to-

The idea…

The idea you had-

The concept had retreated from his presence, sinking backwards into the uncomfortable feeling of deja’vu.

 “you’re sweating” said Sans, his eye lights flickered as they combed you over. His voice was soft and low, for your ears only as he repeated himself, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine” you said shortly, brushing his worry away along with the sweat on your brow.

Sans didn’t like your shortness, but he was chalking it up to your irritation.

 “Take a breath” said Flowey knowingly, his vines wrapped around your arm. Some months ago you would’ve found this unsettling, to have vines grappling onto your arm. However, right now this was comforting. Flowey grew along your arm and nestled his head into the crook of your neck, “We’re still on time.”

“time for what?” Sans was eyeing Flowey.

“Time for not getting our brains blown out” Flowey gripped, then he paused, his coal black eyes flitted around the room nervously, “respectively.” Then more quietly he murmured, “maybe.”

Sans outright glared at Flowey, you felt his bitter distrust. Your skeleton didn’t like the way you so naturally gravitated towards the flower monster. But you trusted Flowey, he was your friend.

“Five minutes” said Flowey evenly, he turned his head as Lin arose triumphant from her search. Flowey’s voice was whisper soft, but his tone was warning, “Delegate and keep the scissors on you.”

That was the only advice the flower monster gave before he gave your arm one more squeeze and settled back down into his pot at your feet, his little brow furrowed in thought.

Lin chirped, “I’ve got the scissors!”

“Are they sharp?” asked Sarah as she inspected them.

“Sharp enough” said Lin.

Sarah’s hand reached for the scissors, eager to cut the collar from Icewolf’s neck, but Lin snatched them back. You watched the fur on both Doggo’s and Icewolf’s backs rise as they both puffed up. Before a shouting match could break out, you walked over and gently grabbed Lin’s wrist. The two stared at you, but quickly deflated when they caught the cold no-nonsense look in your eye.

“Everyone is getting out” you said firmly. Your stomach ached as you kept that dominating look on your face. You wanted nothing more than to vomit, but you swallowed down the bile in the back of your throat. No time for weakness. You nodded and Lin reluctantly placed the scissors in your hand, “Nicely?”

Nicely slid over to you, his dark eyes met your gaze as you lifted the blade close to his neck. He knelt a little so you could reach his throat more easily. Nicely looked warm, but he was cool to the touch, as if snow wafted off his body.

The amount of trust here was palpable.

You could feel the thrum of the blue rabbit’s life magic just below his fur as you pushed the blade so carefully between the collar and his being. No one seemed to move as you set to work. With a careful snip, he was free. Nicely looked like he was about to fall over, his knees visibly quaked as the collar hit the floor and you moved on to the next monster.

One by one they stood still and let you do this. It was a smart move, not choosing Sans to be cut free first. Tensions were far too high to test anyone’s fortitude right now and any obvious favoritism would’ve been met with a brawl. You could taste a frayed memory of copper on your tongue.

As you cut them free Flowey had begun to talk about escape. The best way out would be by going upstairs, past the medical wing Nice and Ruthy Mae had been in and taking the fire escape out the back window. The other passage was using the downstairs backdoor, but Flowey wasn’t sure that idea would pan out well. He was banking on the upstairs being less of an issue.

It was all fucked though.

Where had that thought come from…?

You didn’t have time to ponder your mental state as came time to finally cut Sans loose. Your skeleton didn’t have to bend for you cut him free, due to his short stature. Instead, he simply tilted his head to the side so that you could get a good view on the collar. Unlike the others who had a bit of breathing room, Sans’ collar was wrapped firmly around his neck bones. You couldn’t really pull the collar and wedge the blade in to get a good slice, instead you would have to hold the scissors open and saw downwards towards his vertebrae until the collar was cut free. You swallowed. Even when you cut Grillby free, you hadn’t been afraid of hurting the monster. In fact, much to your surprise Grillby had rather solid body under those flames of his, even though you couldn’t really see where his body ended and the flames began.

But this…

Sans’ gaze connected with yours. He was completely still, his eyes half lidded, his head tilted to the side to give you the best view. Your concern for his safety made his smile a little, despite being put off by being left for last. He almost forgave you for that.

His voice was low and certain, “you won’t hurt me.”

He was right, you wouldn’t.

You swallowed, “You’ll tell me if I do, right?”

“mm-hm.”

Your head spun from the crystal clear certainty you felt- had felt- did feel? Were you feeling that now? No, right now you were nervous and unsettled and yet…

You had sawed that wretched collar off his neck too many times to make the mistake of cleaving into him now.

You carefully drew the blade over the collar over and over with precision. You watched with approval as the band frayed loosening from his neck, and finally fell off. Sans swallowed and held your hand as you tossed down the mechanism that helped make your lives a living hell. You would’ve crushed it under your feet, but as usual your feet were bare-

Oh.

Sans used what little magic was at his disposal and crushed the little electrifying box on the collar with a blue aura. You both bathed in a moment of satisfaction as it fizzled useless on the ground.

“Better?” you asked squeezing his hand.

“so much better” he huffed.

He gently nuzzled along your cheek, the warm smoothness of his cheek along yours seared itself into your memory. For the first time in months a genuine relief was pouring off of him- and for some reason your heart broke. Sensing this, Sans pulled back and looked up at you. Fat tears were forming at the edges of your eyes and dripping down your chin leaving hot streaks in their wake.

“what’s wrong?” he questioned not for the first time today. His palms were warm as he held your face in his hands, gently thumbing the new tears away.

You nuzzled into his bones as your heart cracked painfully, “I don’t know.”

And you didn’t. _Not yet._

You had to save them.

“We are cutting it close- one minute!” shouted Flowey from his pot. He was now being held by Doggo who was holding the flower pot on his head like the world’s tackiest hat, “We’re out of here now- Shit are you crying?”

 Flowey looked mortified at the sight of your tears. He turned around to look at the black monitors, as if on cue they flickered to life. You could hear the sound of the intercom systems humming to life, and Alphys’ voice crackled over the audio in a stammering warning. But louder than anything was Flowey’s banshee like screaming, “No… no no no- HIT THE DECK!”

You obeyed and dropped flat onto your stomach, dragging Sans onto the ground with you. Almost as soon as you fell, bullets rained through the room cutting through the air and implanting into the opposite wall.

Flowey was shouting instructions like a high pitched drill sergeant. Your ears rang and you couldn’t stop the tears from falling or ache within your heart. It was happening again, all over **_again_**. You had to protect them. You _had_ to.

“GET TO THE DOOR!” shouted Flowey, pulling away from Doggo and dropping to the ground with a loud clack. His vines whipped out as he dragged the fridge in front of the door creating a barricade. Someone was already hammering themselves against the door, shoving the makeshift defense back, “Everyone up! Now!”

The group filed out the room, nearly stampeding over one another to escape the fray of bullets. Your hands gripped onto the edge of Flowey’s flower pot as you ran over and picked him up, Sans at your side.

Once outside of the shot up guard’s rooms, you could see more of the outdoors through a long window that ran across the length of the hallway. There were long sweeping fields of tall grass, dry in the summer sun under the bluest sky. You could see the cherry red of a muscle car cutting through the grass at a break neck pace. A skeleton was in the front seat, driving madly, while a goat woman was leaning out the back window throwing fire into the tall dry grass. Flames were starting to erupt under the corn blue sky, and you felt Sans’ soul flutter in recognition of the pair in the car. 

Time seemed to slow right then. Everyone was shouting at one another but their voices were muted. For an instant you couldn’t breathe. Right now, just outside of the now bullet riddled guardroom there was a set of very clear choices, most of them already made. The deja’vu was back, so intense that you could still feel the blood on your hands.

And you knew without a doubt, that Lizzy had died going upstairs.

 

_The barrier that Flowey erected had been pushed through, and through it stepped a guard, this one with a gun. There was screaming and shuffling as the group climbed their way up the stairs, pulling each other along. One bullet rang out- Lizzy had reached back for you as you had lost your footing on the staircase. The light left her eyes has her hand caught yours. The weight of her body pulled you both back down the stairs rolling over one another in a dangerous heap. It was hard to tell what killed her first- the bullet in her chest, or the fall down the stairs. You were certain you felt something inside you break- but you couldn’t tell. There was so much blood and dust. Bugerpants had leaned over you, probably in an attempt to defend his mate and crumbled hideously into a mushy pile of dust. Dust that mixed with the blood on your gray gown and damn near caught in your throat. Yet another gun man appeared holding another riffle. This weapon was different from the one that had ended Lizzy. He aimed at you as you were reeling over the lifeless eyes of your friend and dazed from so much happening all at once. You made eye contact and waited for the end as he pulled the trigger. You were tranquilized while Sans screamed from the top of the staircase._

 

That was a bad choice. What if you kept going forward on the lower level?

No. You still weren’t certain exactly what happened there.

 

_Going forward there was another set of rooms, sterile much like the reach of the facility. You managed to lock the door behind you, but that wasn’t enough of a deterrent as a guard with a gun shoot the lock off, he enters and aims his gun at Icewolf- and either through luck or fate Lashonda rolled out of the burly wolf’s arms, toppling him off balance, and sparing him the bullet. Lin attacks first, grabbing a nearby folding chair and weaponizing it was ease. The chair makes contact with the guard’s skull, but Lin is not fast enough to evade the second guard coming up behind him. She ends up with two bullets in her shoulder, a third goes shoots by her head missing her- and instantly ends the life of poor Ruth who was trying to break the window. Nicely dusts simultaneously. Lashonda wails at the loss, her voice echoed by Sarah. There’s no time to mourn, the gun aimed again, this time at Lin’s head. He doesn’t get another chance to shoot, you don’t let him. You’re seeing blue as you suddenly have another folding chair in your hand and you break it over the head of your captor with a combined speed and strength you were unfamiliar with. With the way clear, you’re able to usher everyone towards the final doorway. To Lashonda’s credit, she actually made it outside, and had gotten to see the red muscle car that can come to your aid. It wasn’t her fault that just went you were inches from freedom another platoon showed up and ruined everything, forcing the awaiting vehicle to drive off into the tall grass, using fire as a cover. The guards quickly surrounded you and there were mumblings of moving locations and- honestly you couldn’t blame Lashonda, who looked so frail. She just didn’t have the perseverance to continue- to go back to the inside. It happened so quickly. The will power faded from her dark eyes. Grillby was holding onto her, and his grip tightened dangerously when the impossible happened. Lashonda cracked. Literally. She just fell apart like she was made of precious china. It was most surreal thing you ever experienced. Her skin flecked off like an egg breaking over a frying pan- only her insides were made of a great glowing hot light that burned and flared and killed everything in the immediate area. You could’ve sworn just before the white hot light swallowed you whole and obliterated everything, that you saw Lashonda’s soul.  A lovely lavender heart floated in a mist, joined by a firey white inverted heart. The lavender soul was broken and weeping, as something so much smaller and fragile clung underneath. Unlike the human soul it seemed to have layers…white and red… of magic and blood._

 

Whatever the fuck had happened then, you were not eager to repeat. Your hands remembered the burn of the spontaneous combustion of Lashonda. Some stars went out with a whisper, and others exploded with passion… Best not to stress her out. What if you split up the group?

 

_You took Sans, Lashonda, Grillby, Sarah, IceWolf, Nicely and Ruthy Mae through the downstairs route. You made it outside to the awaiting red muscle car. The air was so good to breath, despite the smoke that lingered on the breeze, it was real and made you dizzy. But from outside the building you could see dust wafting down from the upper window. Sans pulled you into the muscle car before your mind could fully process the mournful horror. It wasn’t good enough._

 

The other way around?

 

_You went with Sans, Lizzy, Burgerpants, Lin and Doggo. Only Lashonda and Grillby emerged from downstairs, dust billowed out from behind them as they tumbled to freedom. The pair were badly injured. Lashonda looked like she were as about to crumble; cracking at the seams. You were able to get them into the awaiting muscle car. Flowey was nowhere to be seen, but foundation of the building started to crack and crumble as something defiant grew within._

 

Think outside the box then. Break this window, charge out towards the grass?

 

_IceWolf broke the window open and everyone clambered outside, running into the tall grass for cover. The broken window set off another alarm which blared angrily and alerted your captors not only to your escape but to the other monsters trying to aid you. Alphys was captured. Mettaton beat a hasty retreat. The goat woman who started the fire in the tall grass was reduced to dust. Sans’ soul wept bitterly._

_With no magic controlling the flames, a great sweeping fire goes out of the control and leaves you and the others suffocating on the resulting smoke. They came for you through the smoke, like demons through fire. You were tranquilized._

 

Turn around and fight the gunman?

 

_You got shot. The burning pain in your right leg pulled a pained cry from your lips. The shooter was badly berated for your injury by his comrade._

_“You are supposed to take her-“_

_Sans choked them both out using his magic like a goddamn jedi. However, he over extended his already limited magical supply and cracked his skull painfully- unable to draw power from his natural magical reserves he was forced to use his own body as an energy source. He held onto you as you pressed your hands onto your wound. That shot had been fatal. The blood seeped out past your fingers, rushing like a sprung pipe… Sans held you close as he began to lose his form. He was dusting, and you had failed him._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“don’t be scared.”_

_And you weren’t._

 

Right now, during the seconds that lasted an eternity as your mind forced itself through each aborted lifetime, you were frightened. Was this torture or compassion? Whatever hell you had slipped into was granting you opportunities for a better future and you were of the mindset that couldn’t last forever. Surely there had to be a way that no one died. There had to be something you could do. There had to be something else...

You turned on your heel and looked back at the guard door, it was bullet ridden but still functional.

That might work. If you kept the door shut for longer the others could hustle upstairs, and get out. All your problems stemmed from the fact that this asshole was able to cut you off. No one else remembered. You had to protect them. Two lives for ten others…

It broke your heart.

You didn’t want to do this. You were afraid. You wanted to go home and it was so close. Help had come and it was right there in form of a muscle car, several monsters and hot pink limbo.  You had gotten out twice! You had felt the pure joy of freedom twice!

But…

You stared at your friends as they made their way up the stairs. You watched as Lashonda clung to Icewolf, unable to run on her own mettle. Grillby flared up right behind them. Sarah was halfway up the stairs, reaching preemptively for the second floor door handle. Ruth was being dragged along by Nicely who was hot Doggo’s tail. Brugerpants and Lizzy were right behind Sarah. Lin was looking back at you as you stopped at the door, her long black hair whipped around her face as she turned to look at you.

These were your friends, comrades in arms, a makeshift family forged in the bowels of hell itself. Could you really abandon any of them?

“Sans… I’m sorry.”

No, you couldn’t.

“h-hey what are we doing?” questioned Sans. Anxiety was prickling at his bones, and it worsened when your answer didn’t come. His mind raced around yours for a solid answer.

Flowey looked between you and the bullet ridden door hesitantly and shook his head, “H-hey, I know what you’re thinking, but hear me out. Let’s not do this.”

“You get everyone outside and into the car, kay?” you swallowed thickly not making eye contact with the potted monster.

“There are other options!” shouted Flowey, his leaves waving dramatically, “Th-There are other things we haven’t tried!”

“Then speak up!” your hands were shaking, finally you look at him, pulling him up so the two of you were face to face. Your voice cracked, you were not that brave, “please, please say something.”

Flowey visibly wilted, “I…”

It clicked in your head, and you knew you were out of time. Even Sans has stopped pulling at your emotions to stare at the door.

Out of time.

Something dark and darker still reached towards your core- If you could save the world, but the cost was your life… Would you do it?

“Don’t-” ,Flowey sputtered as you threw his pot in Lin’s direction. The smaller woman caught Flowey without a second thought, but she looked back at you in question.

“Go.”

You and Lin shared the briefest seconds of understanding, then she ran up the flight of stairs, ushering everyone else ahead of her. Under her arm a very unhappy flower monster swore.

“what’s the plan?” questioned Sans, the whites of his eyes flickered.

The door opened with a horrible groan and you slammed your full body weight into it without a second thought, crushing the hand the came through first. The gun wielder screeched in pain, his hand caught between the gun and door and the weight of you was crushing the hard metal into his palm. You could hear the others scampering up the steps, a mixture of claws and feet padding away, but you didn’t look. You couldn’t bring yourself to look back. If you looked back you wouldn’t stay here and do what needed to be done. You would hold that damn door, and make sure they got away.

The gun fired twice, shattering the glass of the window, shaking you to your bones as the alarm blared. Your senses screamed at the danger, at the once sharp memory of the alarm going off and being surrounded flames and choked by smoke. But you weren’t done yet. He hadn’t let go of the fucking gun. Once more you slammed yourself into the door, not allowing enough lee-way for him to scramble free. The swearing that was angry and bitter turned into screams. You were certain that you broke something as you listened to a sickening crunch.

Sans was looking at you with a terrified expression. The white of his eyes were barely pin pricks and his bones rattled.

“Get his gun!” you screeched as you leaned back a bit and watched with only a tiny bit of satisfaction the hand went limp.

“i…”

“Now Sans!”

Sans reached out, and pulled the weapon from the broken hand. You moved from the door and watched as your assailant crumpled to him knees knocking the door open fully. He cradled his assuredly broken hand with his free one, and couldn’t bring himself to look up at you as you backed away.

“w-what do we-?”

He barely choked out the words before the second guard tried to muscle his way through. You snatched the weapon from Sans’ hand and fired at the wall near the door. The recoil stung your untrained hands, but the guard instantly retreated. Sans was shaken. Not by the violence, but that you could be so vicious.

“We follow the others” you said far too loudly as you by passed the stairs and kept on the lower level.

Sans padded along after you, the clacking of bones of tile was too loud to your ears. You were riding an adrenaline high, which, you reasoned was good. It would keep you from thinking all of this was a bad idea, and it was a bad painful idea.

 “Yes” you nodded, “... I…”

He shook his head as the words of apology died on your tongue. Nothing you could say would make any of this better. His hand, shaking and miserable, held onto yours as the two of you made to the back room. You could see the red car from where you were, and Ice Wolf could see you through the little widow. Doggo was howling, pointing at you and Sans from the car window. Arms were reaching out for you, begging you to open the door and make a run for it. You could hear footsteps approaching, quite a few, a mob was right behind you.

Oh God.

You couldn’t do this. You wanted to run. They were right there in the muscle car, arms outstretched. Maybe you could make it. Maybe the car would get away with only mild scratches. Maybe a bullet wouldn’t kill your friends and you wouldn’t have to hold them while they died. Maybe the car would be fast enough with the additional weight as it bounced through the high grass-

You knew better.

You couldn’t open that last door without guns firing, death and metal filling the air. How many times had you tried this? How many times had you failed? The memory of the tall skeleton and the goat woman being dusted filled your senses so completely that even Sans took a deep breath. This was the best path.

Have mercy.

The guards were tentatively pushing through to your location, wary now that you had a gun. A gun with one bullet left. You pointed the weapon at the lock, breaking the handle would give the others time. You couldn’t bring yourself to pull the trigger. Sans took the gun from you and shot out the lock of the final door as the guards started to pour into the room. You looked at your skeleton as he dropped the gun, letting it clatter uselessly, loudly, to the floor. His fingers intertwined with yours, his face set in a grimace.

“I’m sorry, Sans.”

“yeah, me too.”

It was just the roll of the dice. 10 out of 12. Pair of Roses. A dart flew into your neck and you blacked out.

 

\---*--- 

Several hours and a daring escape involving a hot pink limo, a cherry red muscle car, three barrels of oil and a monster artist later. A large group of adults in an undisclosed location were arguing with one another how best to procede. 

The two children sat queitly in the back room doing a head count for the millionth time in so many days. 

“ _I can try again_.” motioned Frisk, “ _What’s one more day?_ ”

“No” said Flowey, “This is the best we’ve ever gotten, and they’re not dead.”

Frisk nodded slowly as they watched the monsters and humans being embraced by Toriel and stewarded into secret location.

" _We can wait and see what happens._ " Frisk let out a sigh and leaned agiasnt the wall, their little shoulders snagged with the weight of the world, " _I'm so glad they're alive_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the wait guys. I kept rewriting the dang thing, and I think I got it down as best I can.


	23. October 2018

I'll be back by October. Maybe sooner. A few chapters need to meet expectations. Till then, have a good one.

 

I'll see you when the weather turns cool

-Blue


End file.
